


Igniting The Flame

by trashsith



Series: A New Beginning [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Porn With Plot, Sexual Content, Terra called, a lot of swearing, but you catch feelings, he wants his body back, minor dem x reader, minor marly x reader, minor xiggy x reader, when you somehow end up fucking your boss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 60,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashsith/pseuds/trashsith
Summary: Prequel to Reviving The Flame“Let me be yours.”“You’re the only one I want, sweetheart.”





	1. New Life

**Author's Note:**

> here it finally is! the prequel with mansex– i mean, xemnas
> 
> obviously sora and gang will make appearances, i’ll add them to the character list once they do
> 
> also also i expect this to be considerably longer than Reviving because it’ll cover events from before kh1 aaaaaaall the way to dream drop distance, so sit down and enjoy the ride

My head throbbed, that was the first thing I noticed. I looked at my surroundings, was I in Hollow Bastion? I don’t know how I recognized the place when I didn’t even know my own name. A dark circle appeared in front of me out of nowhere. It turned into a giant oval that oozed darkness. I scrambled to get away from it.

“Do not be afraid.”

I looked everywhere looking for the source of the voice. Two hooded people walked out of the dark oval. They were wearing a long coat that reached their ankles, accompanied with what I could see were trousers and black knee-high boots. One of them reached for their hood and let it fall back. I was mesmerized by the man standing in front of me. He had the most intriguing eyes that reminded me of angry fire that consumed everything in its surroundings.

“You are a Nobody. We are not supposed to exist, yet we do.”

He held his hand out and a name appeared in front of me. The letters started spinning around me, it made me slightly dizzy. An X forced its way into the middle of the now scrambled letters. It took me a moment to realize that this was my name. He held his hand out to me. I tried to read his expression, but it held no emotion. A shiver ran down my spine. I took his hand and he carefully helped me stand up.

“Have you ever heard of a weapon called the Keyblade?”

I furrowed my eyebrows as I tried to find my voice. “A… Keyblade?”

After whispers were exchanged between them, the other hooded person sighed and turned to walk into the darkness. The man holding my hand let it go, only to take a step forward and place his hand on my back. He pulled me in the direction where he and his companion came from. A couple of seconds passed, and he pushed me rather harshly. I felt weak, so I fell pathetically on a hard, white floor. I looked up to find the hooded man. He pulled the hood back to reveal his almost golden eyes, somehow very similar yet very different to the first man’s. His bright blue hair might have hurt my eyes if they weren’t already damaged from the sudden change from total darkness to these bright white walls.

“Get up.” He spit.

I got up, surprised that my knees didn’t give into my weight. He threw a round bottle and I struggled to catch it. I looked at the green contents and realized it was a healing potion. He didn’t even wait for me to use to before he was already walking into another oval of darkness. I tried to catch up as my eyes adjusted to the darkness. He pushed me, being surprisingly gentler that the other man. I looked at the round room I found myself in, then caught eleven people staring down at me from the top of the… thrones? They varied in height, the tallest one belonging to the amber-eyed man.

“Our Number XIII.” His deep voice bounced off the walls as he spoke with authority. Various voices began expressing their concerns.

“We cannot seriously be taking in another child.”

“What’s her ability?”

“She seems afraid of her own shadow.”

It was getting hard to breathe. The were talking about me, but not with me. I felt like I was about to collapse at their clear disapproval of me. I needed to get out of here. A massive claymore landed to my side, mere centimetres from touching my skin. I’m sure that was no mistake. The blue-haired man raised the weapon high in the air. I raised my hands to shield my face, even though I knew it would make no difference when it struck me down. 

The sound of metal clashing resounded loudly through the round room. I opened one eye, then the other. A single sharp edge was about a foot from my face, being held back by a long sword decorated with yellow accents that surrounded it. At the top there was a golden heart placed sideways, with three diamonds sprouting from it. The handle began as a bright mint color, only to blend in with the golden rest of the blade.

“Are my eyes deceiving me?”

“Well, I’ll be damned.”

“Is that a…?”

My attacker stepped away, his eyes dancing over me as his weapon disappeared into thin air. I looked at the… Keyblade in my hands. My Keyblade.

“The Lucidus Lux.” Amber eyes smirked at me. “Welcome to Organization XIII.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> her blade is the Ultima Keyblade, if you didn’t deduce that from my shitty description :’)


	2. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's meet our besties

“Come along, you will meet your comrades.” Blue haired dude barely let me zip my new coat up before he was already shoving me into a Corridor of Darkness. We reappeared in a big room with couches and ceiling-high windows that looked out into the dark sky, with a heart-shaped moon shining bright.

“Numbers XI and XII.” He pointed to each person. Seemed like I wasn’t getting any names from him. 

“It is a pleasure to meet you, XIII. I’m Marluxia.” 

I narrowed my eyes. “You have a really deep voice for someone with pastel pink hair.”

The man pressed his lips together, but the woman next to him bursted out laughing. She held onto his arm as she bent down, her other hand coming to try to muffle the loud sound. “Oh my, can we keep her? You can leave her with us, Saïx.” She waved her hand in the air. 

Blue haired dude– Saïx– looked at us for a moment. I mentally made a note with the names I was slowly learning. The blonde turned to me, now sobered up from her laughter. 

“The name’s Larxene. Pink hair and I arrived only about two weeks ago. It’s hard keeping up with the days, the sky’s always dark in this world.”

I glanced at the window. I hadn’t paid attention to the fact that it looked like it was midnight yet everyone was wide awake. “Does everyone have… the Keyblade?”

Marluxia scoffed. “Of course we do not. Only a few chosen do, however they must be on a straight path of light.”

“Explains her title, no?” Larxene interjected. “The Lucidus Lux.”

“She’s a Nobody. She doesn’t belong to the light.”

I slowly raised my hand. “She can hear you.” Marluxia scoffed. I let my hand drop to my side and almost squeaked out in fear. 

“That’s no way to treat a lady, Marluxia.” 

A man came up behind me, making me jump. I turned my head to find an older man with a scarred face and an eyepatch. I tilted my head to the side as I inspected his face. 

He gave me a two fingered salute. “Xigbar. Don’t forget it, you might be screaming it soon.”

“Don’t be a creep, Xigbar. She's a kid.” Larxene scoffed. 

He smirked at me, his yellow eye had a mischievous glint. I found myself taking a step back and accidentally leaning into Marluxia as I tried to get away from Xigbar. To my surprise, he didn’t push me away like I half expected him to. 

“That’s a pretty Keyblade you got there. How did you get it?”

“She’s new, II. You must know her memory has not returned yet.” Marluxia snarled. Xigbar disappeared into the darkness, leaving me once again with my companions. “That was number II, Xigbar. Feels entitled because he’s second in rank, but Saïx is the second in command.” He commented. 

“Why is everyone so… intrigued by my Keyblade?”

“You’re the first one around here, darling.” Larxene crossed her arms over her chest. “The Keyblade collects hearts. The Superior needs a wielder to kill the heartless, capturing their hearts to complete Kingdom Hearts and so our hearts will be returned to us.”

I nodded, only half understanding the thing about heartless and Kingdom Hearts. “Why do you keep referring him as Superior? How is he superior to us in any way?”

“That’s his title, honey. You better call him Superior or you’ll get turned into a dusk.” Larxene insisted.

“What’s his name?”

Marluxia tried to shush Larxene, but she was already leaning near me to whisper his name. “Xemnas.”

Xemnas. Finally a name for those pretty orange eyes. I smiled at my newfound information.

“Do you mind showing me my room? I’m still not familiar with those darkness corridors, or any spot of this huge place besides that round room we were in and this room.”

Larxene motioned to a door on the other side of the room. “Go down that hall, find the door that has your rank on it. That’s your room.”

I glanced at the door. When I turned around to thank them, they had already disappeared into the darkness. Well, two acquaintances was better than nothing... I headed in the direction Larxene told me to go and found myself in a hallway with many doors. I decided to explore the rest of the hall to see if I could meet any other guys, or even bump into this Xemnas.

Just like Larxene said, the ranks were on the doors. I found my room, but then my interest peaked. The hallway seemed to go on. My heart started racing as I walked down the corridor until I found myself at the end and the doors ended with II. Was he so  _ superior _ that his room couldn’t be with the rest of the organization?

“XIII.” 

I jumped and turned around. “Holy fuck. Don’t sneak up on me like that.”

A short guy was standing a couple of doors away from me. He had long blue-silver hair over his face, making it barely visible. I caught a blue eye peeking through the curtain of hair.  “Are you lost?”

I nodded. Don’t let him know you were looking for the amber eyes. Deny, deny, deny.

“Come along, your room is this way.” He extended his hand towards me and waited until I caught up with him to start walking. 

I took another look at him from up close. He seemed considerably younger than the rest of the guys I had met. He noticed my eyes were focused on him instead of finding my door and stopped. 

“What’s your name?” I asked.

“Zexion. Number VI.” His eye danced over my face for a second. “A founding member.”

I perked up. “Founding member?”

He smirked. “The Organization was funded nine years ago by six apprentices of the heart. The first six in the ranks.”

I crossed my arms over my chest. Xemnas didn’t look like a scientist, and if these guys were his fellow apprentices, it still made no sense that he was the Superior. 

“You lost your heart nine years ago?” I asked. “But you can’t be much older than me.”

“I was but a boy when it happened. A prodigy, they called me. Scientists raised me when my parents died.”

“I’m so sorry.” I went to touch him, but hesitated. I felt sorrow for him, but wasn’t I supposed to not have a heart, to not feel anything at all? I ended up placing my hand on his shoulder, which he let me do.

“Don’t be fooled by those ‘feelings’. They’re only mirrors of what we used to feel as humans.”

“Are they?” I asked, taking a step closer to him. “I’ve only heard talk about us being Nobodies, empty shells of who we used to be. You keep repeating it as if you’re trying to convince yourself of it.”

“We still are students of the heart. Don’t you think we would know otherwise after nine years of research?”

“I think blindly following a man who used to be your colleague and now calls himself Superior should not be expected of a scientist like yourself.” 

I let go of his shoulder to cross my arms over my chest. I was walking into dangerous territory, defying someone with such high rank, a founding member at that. My body was racing with adrenaline.

“I have been afraid of these hooded men, sad because I can’t remember my past, happy because I found two people who were civil with me instead of pushing me around like Saïx, all in a day. Those are feelings, are they not?”

“Like I said, mirrors—“

I dared take a step closer. “Are those your words or your Superior’s?”

He clenched his jaw. I felt my breath hitch as I realized how close we were. Our chests were mere inches from touching, our faces were close enough for me to see his other eye peeking through his hair and staring like he was studying me. His lips slowly curled into a smirk.

“Never change, XIII. You’re one of a kind.”

With that, he quite literally disappeared. No darkness surrounding him. He just disappeared right in front of my fucking eyes. 


	3. Disappointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you fucking serious?”
> 
> “I don’t know who serious is, but I’m not fucking them.”
> 
> “Yeah, you want to fuck the boss instead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beware of the huge time skips in these first couple of chapters

There was nothing better than having a scorching hot shower first thing in the morning. I sighed as I wrapped a towel around my body and stepped out into my cold room.

“We have a mission.”

I clutched onto my towel. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

“We have a mission.” Marluxia repeated, as if that was supposed to answer my question.

I took a deep breath and stepped into the walk-in closet, making sure to close the door before dropping the towel and getting dressed into the usual black coat. 

I zipped the coat up as I walked out of the closet. Marluxia was still making himself comfortable in my bed. I pinched the bridge of my nose. “What’s so important about this mission that you’re coming to get me?”

“Our first mission together. Are you not excited?”

“I’ve known you for an entire month and excited is not a word I would use to describe spending my time with you.” I rolled my eyes. 

“Larxene made me escort you personally.”

“Ah, there we go. Was it so hard to admit you hate me?”

“I am unable to hate you.” He grunted. “Unfortunately.”

I smiled. “So you love me.”

“Not even if I had a heart.” He opened a corridor and let me step in first. We arrived in Twilight Town, where Larxene was already waiting for us. She placed her elbow on my shoulder and leaned into me while we watched Marluxia summon his scythe and beat some shadows. 

“If this man supposed to be the Graceful Assassin,” She nodded, so I kept asking her every question that came to my mind. “Why the fuck are there petals around him?”

“His attribute is flowers.”

I snickered. “You can’t just call someone whose attribute is fucking  _ flowers _ an assassin. What Nobodies does he command, the florists?”

She laughed. “Boy, am I going to enjoy our missions together.” She said calmly before dissolving into another fit of giggles.

“Isn’t the keyblade wielder supposed to be defeating the heartless?” Marluxia called out to us.

“Oh,” The keyblade materialized in my hand. “but you look so good doing it, flower.”

He pressed his lips into a thin line, making me smirk. “Are you fucking serious?”

I beat a small heartless with a swing. “I don’t know who serious is, but I’m not fucking them.” 

“Yeah, you want to fuck the boss instead.”

My eyes widened. “Larxene!”

“What?” She summoned her knives as she walked up to us. “I’ve seen you giving him bedroom eyes.”

“I do not give him bedroom eyes.” I muttered, lazily swinging the keyblade at the heartless. “Sure, he’s hot. That’s it. He’s not the only hot guy in the Organization.”

“Uh, huh. Name the hotties.” She smirked. 

“Zexion’s pretty cute, kinda dig the haircut– or lack of. Saïx might be an asshole, but he’s built. He’s got to be fucking strong, handling that claymore one handed.” 

“I sort of agree with you on Saïx.”

Marluxia had dismissed his weapon my now, content with the fact that I was at least trying to fight off the heartless. He walked to the wall Larxene and I had been leaning against when he was fighting.

“What about Xaldin?” I asked.

“If you’re into older men.”

“You can’t tell me you take one look at that man and say that your panties are dry.”

Marluxia groaned from afar, clearly uncomfortable with our girl talk.

“Like I said, if you’re into that.”

“Marly here could make it into my list."

He straightened his back. “Did you just… call me Marly?”

“I actually called you hot, but sure, focus on the nickname.” I glanced at him, then turned back to our mission.

We were done within a couple of minutes. It was almost too easy. I know that I’ve only been in the organization for what, weeks? I could manage a harder mission and didn’t have to be accompanied to 90% of my missions.

“Let’s spar out here! This world seems pretty fucking empty. I mean, it’s better than the boring training room back at the castle.” Larxene said. 

I found myself eagerly nodding and Marluxia only half pretended to give a shit. I took my coat off, since the world’s weather was pretty warm, and threw it somewhere on the ground before summoning my keyblade and waiting for Larxene to get in position.

She used the fluidity and speed with which she could move, in comparison to my slow movements since I had to recover every time I swung my keyblade in the air from its sort of too big for me structure, and managed to beat me. That, and she used her lighting to her advantage. 

Marluxia approached me with a taunting smile as his scythe materialized in his hand out of the petals that he seemed to leave around like a cat shedding fur. It was near impossible to take him seriously. 

Then I realized just how big his scythe was, and that he could easily hit me from afar. Now I was beginning to take him seriously.

“Use your element, girl.”

I shrieked as I flipped backwards just in time to avoid getting sliced in half. “How the fuck do I use light to fight? Shit!” I blocked Marluxia’s attack, but his strength was enough to make me fall on my ass. He waited until I was back on my feet to start attacking again.

“The heartless have no mercy.” He smirked when I finally landed a hit on his side, which seemed to not affect him at all. “How are you supposed to collect hearts if you can’t beat us?”

“Heartless don’t control lightning nor are into gardening.”

I was about to kick his legs from underneath him, but he seemed to predict my every move. His scythe swung towards me before my reflexes could kick in and he slashed a straight diagonal line across my abdomen. I cried out in pain, dropping to the ground as I clutched onto my stomach. 

“I don’t think the Superior will be so happy about this.” He looked down at me, then opened a dark corridor. He walked in, quickly followed by Larxene. They left me bleeding out on the ground of Twilight Town. Fucking assholes. So much for thinking that Larxene and I were bonding for a second there.

I crawled to my coat and grabbed the potion I always kept in there, just in case. I swallowed its contents, then laid down for a second until the pain subsided enough for me to stand up. I looked around, making sure no one was there, then I discarded my ruined shirt. I pulled my coat over my shoulders and left the shirt on the ground as I opened a corridor to go back to the castle and ask Vexen for something stronger than the potion I had.

I knocked on the huge doors in the lower floors of the castle that I vaguely remembered belonged to Vexen’s lab. I frowned as I knocked again and received no response. I decided to try to open the door, thankfully it was unlocked so I slipped in and closed the heavy door behind me. I caught Zexion’s curtain of hair move when he heard the door. 

“XIII.”

“I have a name, you know.” I went to cross my arms over my chest, but remembered the open injury on my abdomen. The last thing I needed was to accidentally hurt myself again. “Where’s Vexen?”

“You just missed him. What do you want with him?”

“Well, you’re always here, right? I need a potion. Actually, make it a hi-potion.”

He sighed and stepped away from the table he was standing in front of. “You’re injured? Come here, let me take a look.”

“Oh, no it’s okay. I’d have to… take off my coat…” I trailed off, looking around the white room to avoid his eyes. 

He stared at me until I caved in. I walked towards him, hands shaking as I unzipped my coat and undid the decorative chains on my chest. He helped me slide it off my shoulders and dropped it on the table. I resisted the urge to cover myself. Zexion slowly circled around me, searching for any other wounds besides the huge diagonal slash on my stomach.

“I had a potion with me.” I informed him. “It helped with the pain, but I don’t think it was enough. I feel like I’m going to bleed my guts out.”

“Your coat didn’t rip?”

“I wasn’t wearing it when it happened. I was training with Marly, actually.” I smiled. Why the fuck was I just spilling all this information to him when he clearly couldn’t give two shits about it?

“Marly?” He asked, clearly amused. I think I even caught his lips twitching.

“I think Marluxia hates it when I call him Marly, so that’s going to be my new nickname for him.”

Zexion didn’t hide his low chuckle this time. His eyes even slid shut for a second. It was really cute.  He walked around me to retrieve something, then handed me a container with a blue liquid. I hadn’t seen anything like it before.

“It’s a special mix of Vexen's. You’ll wake up tomorrow without even a scar, like it never happened.”

“Thanks…” I hesitated, grabbing it from his hands. I should know better than to trust anyone blindly, especially Zexion, who I had defied so strongly. “Vexen won’t miss it?”

“He can make more.” He shrugged and went back to his previous spot, working as if I wasn’t there anymore. I bit my lip and strolled out of the lab, heading towards my room to drink the potion and change into another shirt before heading to Saïx and debrief him about the mission. I found Marluxia talking to Saïx, Larxene lounging on the couch with her legs over Demyx’s lap as she ignored whatever he was trying to say to her.

“Why am I not surprised?” Saïx spit at me after Marluxia finished his mission report. I pressed my lips together. I had to hold my tongue around Saïx. Now  _ he _ wouldn’t hesitate to kill me. “Xemnas should’ve known better than recruiting a child.”

“Stop calling me a child!”

My eyes widened at my outburst, which actually seemed sort of childish. We were in the Grey Area, so he wouldn’t kill me in front of the rest of the Organization, right?  _ Right? _ Silence filled the room. I held my breath as Saïx golden-orange eyes glared at me with a certain fire in them.

“What’s all the commotion?” 

Of course. Of fucking course. The cherry on top had to be Xemnas fucking appearing in the one room I had yet to see him step foot in. I remained facing Saïx, preferring greatly his taunting eyes than see the man I simultaneously feared and desired. 

“When I ask a question I expect answers, XIII.” His voice sounded closer now. Bite your tongue, don’t yell at him, don’t do anything that will make him turn you into a dusk.

“Excuse my behavior, Superior.” 

Saïx took a step back, allowing Xemnas to walk around me. He took ahold of my chin and tilted my head upwards so I was facing him. His face held the same neutral expression he always had, but his eyes seemed to be brighter than they usually were. 

His eyebrow moved upwards a single millimeter, the movement invisible to the eye if you weren’t paying attention. He was incredibly handsome, his soft features contrasted his rough personality. The silver strands that cascaded down his shoulders were probably what intrigued me the most, how they would feel like against my naked fingers.

I blinked, bringing myself back to reality. We were surrounded by the majority of the Organization, yet his touch seemed so intimate, something that should only happen behind closed doors. Actually, I hadn’t seen him have any kind of physical interaction with anyone else. 

He finally let go of me, allowing me to bring my gaze back to the ground. He called Saïx to follow him, and they disappeared into a dark corridor.

“Girl.” Larxene whistled as she came up to me and wrapped her arm over my shoulders. “Now  _ that _ is-”

“Don’t.” I mumbled and shrugged her arm off before storming off to my room.


	4. Another Wielder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You are far too important to the Organization.”
> 
> “And to you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been forcing myself to write longer chapters but i've also been struggling not to make Xemnas throw himself at her because we want the GOOD STUFF already
> 
> also I'm writing a request I got on tumblr (if you're reading this I got started on it today and wrote only about 800 words because I kept getting interrupted and my inspiration went down the drain) I'm making it part of the 4th part of this series, which will be a fic full of one-shots related to the rest of the series

Determined to prove that I was worthy of my spot in the Organization, I started waking up earlier than usual so I could get the hang of swinging my keyblade back and forth without wasting too much time, which seemed to be my only weakness when sparring with other members. I had to learn to control the keyblade’s movements, not let the keyblade control mine.

I spent months training by myself, and when I found myself ready, I asked Marluxia for a rematch.

“I will not hold back.”

I smirked. “Good.”

And that’s how I finally beat his ass in front of the entire Organization, including Xemnas, who was standing to the side. Only Xigbar dared talk to the man, even clamped his hand over Xemnas’ shoulder once. His amber eyes were already looking at me each time I tried to sneak a glance at him. 

“Giving up so soon?” I taunted Marluxia, who was still on his knees on the ground trying to regain his breath. 

“Let me take his place.” Axel appeared in front of him, already in battle position with his chakrams in his hands. I sighed and glanced up at Xemnas, who had an arm over his torso and the other’s elbow propped on it. His hand was placed underneath his chin, as if he was studying the scene in front of him.

It was a hard task to focus on both avoiding his flying chakrams and trying to hit him. The fight was pretty even matched for the most part, neither of us wanted to lose but our specialties were completely different. Axel’s attacks were focused mostly from afar, while I had to get up close and personal with my opponent. Speed was not enough to beat him.

“Enough.” Xemnas said. He waited until Axel and I stepped away from each other to teleport between us. “You have improved greatly, XIII.”

“Thanks, Superior.” I breathed out, still recovering from the fights. I sat down on the floor and dismissed my keyblade.

Everyone began to disperse, returning to what they were doing before I caught their attention. Soon enough no one was in the training room, except for Xemnas. I wiped the beads of sweat on my forehead and stood up, ready to leave, but then he called my name. Not my rank, my  _ name _ \- or, more like the name he gave me.

“Saix will be instructed to leave you free of missions tomorrow. Take it as a reward for your dedication.”

I woke up this morning with a question in mind. 

What to do on your free day if everyone else is busy with their respective missions?

The only logical answer is, of course, annoy the first person I bump into. 

I quite literally almost bumped into Saïx when I arrived at the Grey Area, so I made the mental note to change my statement to the  _ second _ person I bump into. He glared down at me as usual and kept on walking out the door I just come from.

I looked around the empty room. It was quite a boring sight, so I opened a corridor and went into the Naught’s Approach. Kingdom Hearts was shining brightly on the dark sky of the World That Never Was. I crossed my arms over my chest as I admired it.

“Beautiful, is it not?”

My eyes darted towards the hooded figure a couple of meters away from me. His husky voice was easily recognizable. 

“Indeed.” I murmured. 

“We still have a long way to go. It is nowhere near completed.”

“I know my role in this Organization.”

“Do you?” He paused to push the hood off his head. “You could’ve fooled me. Seeing as there was no evidence of your development until yesterday.”

“I’m still a kid, am I not? Those are your words.”

“Saïx’s words, sweetheart, not mine.”

My chest tightened. I thought back to every time I was called a child, only to find Saïx sneering at me in every memory. I dropped my eyes to the ground, only for Xemnas to place his hand on my cheek and raise my gaze to his face.

This was the second time he stood so close to me and held my face. I dared to let my eyes dance over his soft eyes, his long lashes, his sculpted cheeks, his thin nose… his lips, that were pressed into a thin line as he looked at me.

“You are far too important to the Organization.”

“And to you?” The words slipped out of my mouth before I could sensor myself. I gasped at my own question. “Forgive me-”

“To me, as well.”

A shiver ran up my spine as the air around us shifted. I closed my eyes and reached for his exposed wrist, where his coat had ridden down when he touched my face. I tried to pry his hand off me, but to no avail. A soft pair of lips brushed against my jaw. I was afraid to move even a single inch, not that I could, anyways. 

The distinct sound of a dark corridor filled my ears, then his touch left my skin. I took a deep breath, as if I was drowning and finally got my first intake of air after reaching the surface. 

Footsteps approached me from behind, then stopped. I was still in my trance of feeling Xemnas’ gloved hand on my skin for the second time.

“You have a mission, XIII.” 

“I thought today was my free day.” I sighed as I turned around to meet Saïx’s eyes. “What is it?”

“There’s a boy who wields the key. He just arrived in Traverse Town. Watch over him, report directly to Xemnas when you come back. Nothing is to happen to him.” He walked back inside the castle. I forgot how to breathe again. There’s another wielder? I hadn’t had the pleasure of meeting another one besides my Master.

I held my head as a sharp pain suddenly appeared. I dropped to my knees and clutched my head between my hands. 

_ “Run!” A man fought off a person dressed in a black coat. The hooded form levitated a few feet off the air and let a white figure take their place.  _

_ I was stuck in place. My keyblade was in my hand, but my mind forgot how to use it.  _

_ “Master!” I cried out.  _

_ “Run and don’t look back!” He grunted as he fought off his white, faceless opponent. It had its hands— sleeves?— sewed together, it floated over the ground but there were no feet peeking from his robes. What it lacked in offense, made up with its defense. It struck when you least expected it. _

_ I scrambled to tear my eyes from the scene and run away in the opposite direction. I didn’t get far. Five giant, round bodies appeared in front of me. I quickly started hitting them, slashing them whenever I could, but they seemed to somehow block my attacks.  _

_ My vision started to get blurry with tears as I started to fight them off with magic, which actually seemed to be doing the trick. My heart raced in my chest as I exhausted myself. _

_ It seemed like the more I defeated, the more appeared. I was getting tired from my excessive use of magic. I had to keep fighting. For me, for my master. _

I blinked until the white floors of the Castle That Never Was were staring back at me. What the fuck was that? That white figure had the Nobody emblem, and the hooded person had to be part of the organization. The round figures...

Heartless. I was fighting Heartless. I don’t remember the rest. Is that how I lost my heart?

I shrugged it off. I had a mission to complete. Find the wielder, stalk him, report back to Xemnas. I opened a corridor and walked in. It deposited me in the dark, grim town. There weren’t many people, but the few around were running away from Heartless. I stood at the edge of a building and pulled my hood over my head.

I summoned my keyblade, ready to beat the Heartless like the Organization has ingrained in my mind that I should in my missions, but the sight of a young boy made me stop. A keyblade materialized in in hands. I kneeled down and leaned in, as if I would be able to see him any better that way.

His keyblade looked quite literally like a key. The key end was indented so the negative space looked like a crown. The silver glistened against the lights of the lampposts. He defeated the shadows easily, but it was clear that he hadn’t caught the hang of it yet. His master was nowhere to be seen.

I followed him until he left the world with two new companions. I decided that it was enough for now and I should report back to Saix. I froze inside the corridor. It closed behind me, leaving me surrounded by the darkness. I had to inform Xemnas, not Saix. Suddenly I found myself dreading going back to the castle.

With a deep breath, I walked into the Altar of the Naught, where Xemnas spends most of his time when he didn’t mysteriously disappear for long hours, leaving Vexen to be hysterical until he finally could talk to him.

“You could’ve informed me of my mission yourself instead of invading my personal space.” 

It comes out way harsher than it should. Xemnas turned to me with an amused smirk on his lips. I felt my breath hitch at the sight. 

“Mission report?”

“Kid’s a newbie.” I scoffed. “I can’t believe he, of all people, can wield the keyblade. He may have some potential, though. His heart is strong, with the right master—“

“Strong of heart is not enough. You must be strong of will, as well.”

“If you doubt him, why do I have to watch his journey? Surely you must have plans with him.”

“Not for the moment.” He glanced up at the bright Kingdom Hearts. 

I nodded. “If you’ll excuse me, I’ll retire to my chambers and continue my mission tomorrow.”

“Proceed with your missions as normal, Saïx will inform you if you’re needed.”

“Of course.” I turned on my heel. “I’ll await further instructions.” 

There was a question lingering in the back of my mind ever since my confrontation with Zexion. My mind was compelling my feet to move, to walk away before I got myself in trouble, but I had to ask. Thing is, no sounds came out of my mouth either.

“Something troubles you, XIII.”

I swallowed and turned my head to look at him from the corner of my eye. “Is it really true that we possess no hearts?”

“Indeed.” He had turned back to his precious Kingdom Hearts by now, so I kept my back towards him. 

“Then why do I…” I trailed off, searching for a way to word my question. One thing was to question the other members of the Organization, another thing was to question the most powerful Nobody. “I’m upset that I can’t remember my past. I feel melancholic when I do get a memory. I even felt happiness when I won yesterday.”

“That is precisely what those feelings are: memories.”

“How can they be memories if I don’t remember anything?” I yelled out in exasperation.

Xemnas was in front of me in the blink of an eye. His hand wrapped around my throat, but his grip was soft enough for me to keep breathing well. “Are you challenging your Superior?” 

“Of course not.” My eyes widened when his grip tightened the slightest bit, the air beginning to struggle reaching my lungs. “I was- I was just wondering-”

He let go of me, making me lose my balance and fall backwards. I rubbed the tender skin of my neck. Even if his hands were being gentle, his grasp was very firm. 

“Then stop  _ wondering _ .” 


	5. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Call me Xemnas when we’re alone.”

I walked in the shadows of Traverse Town, looking for the young boy with the keyblade. Xemnas somehow knows he’s here, but I couldn’t find him for the life of me. It is a pretty nice thing to just hang out in the top of the buildings of the cold town after a hard day of beating countless Heartless. 

“Hey, hey. Cut it out!”

I narrowed my eyes in the general direction of the voice. Two boys shared smiles and laughs in the middle of the town. There he is. He seemed slightly more mature. Not physically, but with the many things he had seen in the few worlds he’s visited, he was not the same boy I saw weeks ago.

Sora. His name is Sora.

The silver haired boy seemed upset as he ran off into the dark streets. I almost went after him, but my only job is to watch the wielder and report back.

I followed the brunet around town until he walked into a house. I laid down on my stomach and rested my head on my open palms, waiting for him to come out. A dark shadow caught my eye, so I decided to go back down to the ground to see if my eyes were deceiving me.

Maleficent walked towards the front of the house Sora had disappeared into. I summoned my keyblade, ready to defeat her if I must.

“You see?” She sneered. “It’s just as I told you.”

Only then did I notice the silver haired boy that had been talking to Sora. He was frowning, eyes glaring holes into Sora’s oblivious ass. I tightened my grip on my keyblade as I heard the witch manipulate the boy with her words. 

He suddenly turned towards me. His eyes landed on my keyblade, then moved upwards to see if he could catch my face behind the hood. I shook my head and dismissed my keyblade. I took a step back and disappeared into the darkness of a corridor.

When I arrived to my throne in Where Nothing Gathers, I found Xemnas already there with Saïx. They halted their conversation when they heard me coming and turned to face me.

“Sora actually seems to be growing. Metaphorically. He’s still four feet tall.”

“Go straight to the point, XIII.” Saïx snapped.

Xemnas raised his hand to silence Saïx. I continued, “Maleficent’s in the picture. I don’t know what’s her plan, but I think she’s after Sora.”

“Hollow Bastion is swarming with Heartless.” Saïx informed, more to me than to Xemnas. “She must be hiding in those ruins.”

Xemnas seemed to be deep in thought as he gathered the information we gave him. “Go to Hollow Bastion, XIII. You can defeat the Heartless as you gather intelligence for us.”

I leaned forward, resting my elbows on my knees. “Pardon my question, but isn’t this a better job for Xigbar?”

“He has his own missions to take care of.” Saïx insisted on speaking for Xemnas. I took a deep breath to suppress the need to hit him. “I’ll be awaiting in the Addled Impasse for your report.” With that, he disappeared into the darkness.

I looked up at Xemnas’ tall throne in front of me. He leaned forward in his seat, as if he was about to say something, but I was already leaving the room.

* * *

Arriving to a Hollow Bastion void of any strong Heartless was concerning. Finding only a few small emblem Heartless to defend the huge castle with their symbol left me even more perplexed. I walked its surroundings, defeating my weak opponents easily. There was no sight of Maleficent anywhere.

I went back to the Castle That Never Was, more specifically my room and dropped face first onto my bed. I was so comfortable, should I really get up again? Yes, I should. Saïx will barge into my room go all berserk on me if he knows I arrived and have yet to report to him. 

He said nothing as I arrived at his beloved Addled Impasse. I didn’t dare step foot in there, knowing he spent his time there if he wasn’t in the Grey Area barking orders at us.

“Maleficent’s not in Hollow Bastion.”

He glared down at me, I rolled my eyes. “The Superior requests your presence.”

“What for?” I crossed my arms over my chest. 

He walked past me and opened the door, then paused as if he was waiting for me. I raised my eyebrows, refusing to move a single inch until he told me what was I needed for. He then grabbed my wrist and pulled me forward into a corridor of darkness, then we reappeared in front of a double doors that I had only seen a handful of times in my entire year with the Organization.

Saïx knocked on the door, then proceeded to enter without waiting for an answer. My breath seemed to get caught in my throat when I realized we were in the Superior’s office. The door slammed shut behind me, and I realized Saïx just left me alone. That son of a bitch. 

“Ah, XIII. Come on in.”

I heard his deep voice before I saw him. He was standing on a doorway, I assumed it was his room since he walked towards me with his chest bare. He was sliding his arms into the sleeves of his coat. I felt frozen in place as I watched his toned abdomen disappear behind his zipper.

He walked towards the desk that sat across the room, and motioned for me to follow him. I was still struggling to breathe, the little show he may have consciously or not put on left me successfully speechless.

I realized I was still standing by the door. I took long strides to reach the front of the desk, where he was waiting for me. He surprised me by taking a step closer and taking ahold of my chin, tilting it to I was looking into his hypnotizing yes.

“Superior?”

His eyes moved down to follow his hand move down to cover my throat. “You are a valuable asset to the Organization.”

“I know how important the Keyblade wielder is, my lord.”

I searched his eyes desperately for any kind of emotion, but there was none. He was the definition of a Nobody. Heartless, void of any kind of emotion. The only one of us that shows no happiness, no sadness, no anger. Even Saïx got visibly irritated with us more often than not.

“That’s not what I meant.” He murmured, his thumb reaching up to trace my bottom lip. “You are…” He paused. It was the first time I had seen him hesitate. 

I could only feel the leather of his gloves on my skin, I wanted the warm sensation of his flesh on mine. Were his hands calloused, or soft? How would they feel buried between my legs? The sensuality of his touch was getting to me. I pressed my thighs together to suppress the wetness collecting in my underwear. He detached himself from me and stepped around his desk to sit on his chair.

“Xemnas.” He leaned back into the chair, resting his elbow on the armrest, and his chin on his hand. “Call me Xemnas when we’re alone.”

“I couldn’t possibly—“ I gasped as he teleported behind me, his chest flush against my back. If only we weren’t wearing our coats…

“It’s an order, XIII.” He grabbed a piece of my hair and twirled it around his finger.

I nodded. “Yes… Xemnas.” The name felt strange coming out of my lips. I couldn’t dare pinch myself and risk finding out that this is all simply another dream. He took a step back and I turned around, but he was still effectively cornering me against the desk, this time our chests almost pressed together. My lips parted as I looked up at him. “Xemnas?” His eyes seemed to soften when he looked into my own.

“Stop me as soon as you feel uncomfortable.”

With those words, he pressed his lips against mine. I had to take a moment to analyze the situation.  _ Xemnas was kissing me _ . I kept my hands awkwardly hanging at my sides, not sure if I was permitted to touch him at all. 

The kiss grew in intensity after I came back to my senses and kissed him back. The only word I could use to describe it was hungry. He grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled my head backwards until we were forced to end the kiss. His mouth moved onto my neck, sucking harshly on the skin. I was sure there would be marks I’d need to cover unless I wanted Larxene to interrogate me until I confess which one of our comrades left the bruises on my skin.

He pushed me to sit on the desk, still attacking my neck. I whined and reached out to grasp at the front of his coat. He straightened his back and caught my lips again, this time holding onto my jaw so I would open my mouth and let his tongue inside. 

I slowly inched my hands up his chest until they linked together behind his neck. When I found no resistance, I moved one up to his hair.  _ I need to touch it _ . I stripped my gloves off and let them fall somewhere behind Xemnas. He tilted his head, deepening the kiss even further. I found myself moaning against his lips before I could repress it.

He pulled away from the kiss, but I tangled my fingers in his long hair to pull him back against my lips. His hands trailed down to the zipper of my coat and slowly undid it. I shivered when I felt his gloved hands sliding under my shirt. He froze against my lips and abruptly pulled away. I opened my eyes to look up at him. He was taking a couple of steps backwards away from me. I reached out, but he had already disappeared into a corridor.


	6. You're Mine

If I closed my eyes, I could feel Xemnas’ hands touching me, his lips moving against my own. I almost did close them, wanting to relive the moment, but I couldn’t be disrespectful in the middle of a gathering. 

My mind still betrayed me, images of his body pressing me up against the desk, his mouth leaving many bruises that went away in a couple of hours, but there was still a single purple mark that refused to leave my skin. I had to let my hair down to cover it. I looked up at Xemnas’ throne, but his gaze was already directed towards me.

“Are we boring you, XIII?”

I saw Marluxia turning to me from the corner of my eye, while Larxene openly smirked at me. I tilted my head to the side and puckered my lips, pretending to be deep in thought. “A little bit, yeah.”

His eyes hardened. He dismissed the meeting, but not before calling my name. I crossed a leg over the other and reminisced the way his silver locks tickled the skin between my fingers. When everyone was out of Where Nothing Gathers, he teleported to the middle of the room. I let the darkness swallow me and take me in front of him. I had barely reappeared when he grabbed me by my waist and pulled me to him. I gasped and placed my hands on his chest to steady myself.

“Are you so desperate for my attention?”

“Not everyday a man kisses me and then storms out like I just killed his damn dog. I deserve some answers,  _ Superior _ .” I placed my hands on the back of his neck and pulled him down to meet my lips. 

It only lasted for a single second, he ripped my wrists off him and held them in one of his hands. I hissed at the iron grip he had on me, it didn’t affect him at all. “You have no right to demand anything."

He leaned in and captured my lips. I would’ve stumbled backwards had he not grabbed the back of my head with his free hand. I relaxed against him and tried to touch him, but my arms were still trapped between us. He pried my mouth open and slid his tongue inside. It was getting hard to think about tearing my arms out of his deathly grasp when I was getting lost in his kiss.

We pulled away only because we had to catch our breaths. I rubbed my wrists after he freed them. I leaned up to kiss him again, but stopped midway. He leaned forward, pressing a quick kiss to my lips before swiftly turning me around. I looked down to see him shed his gloves off before undoing my zipper and sliding the coat off my shoulders. His bare hands slid under my shirt and I almost moaned at the sensation of his rough hands on my skin. 

“Forgive me if I’m misreading these mixed signals,” I paused when his hands moved higher, slipping his index fingers under the cups of my bra. “But are you trying to have your way with me, or not?”

His only response was to push my bra upwards until he was able to reach my nipples. I sighed and leaned my head into his shoulder. His hot breath fanned over the side of my face as he leaned down to whisper in my ear.

“You seem to have forgotten your place in this Organization, XIII.”

His index fingers circled the hardened nubs, not touching them even by mistake. I squirmed in his arms, desperate to have him reach inside my underwear and give me at least some relief. “Xemnas.” I whined. “Get on with it.”

“Patience is a virtue.”

I scoffed. “A virtue I don’t possess.” 

His hands moved upwards, pulling my shirt with them. Once my shirt was discarded, my bra was next. I stood topless in the middle of the rounded room, while a still fully clothed Xemnas was standing behind me. I would’ve been bothered by it had I been in my right mind.

“Has it crossed your mind that anyone could appear in this room?” His hands rested right over the waistline of my leggings. “Perhaps that’s exactly what you desire. To be claimed by your Superior while your comrades watch you fall apart on my cock.”

I let out an embarrassingly loud moan at his words. One of his hands moved down between my thighs, cupping my center. A single digit trailed my slit. Even if I wanted to buck my hips into his hand, he had a tight grip around me, plus he would prolong the moment even more than he already was.

“You expected me to succumb to your demands? You look pathetic, dripping wet through your clothes."

“‘Honestly? No, but I want to think that you’d take a look at me and just fuck me right then and there.”

“You give yourself too much credit, sweetheart.” He held my throat to tilt my head backwards, while his other hand finally slid inside my underwear. My lips parted to let out a relieved sigh when his palm brushed over my clit. 

His fingers parted my lower lips, then reached between to coat the digits in my arousal. I grabbed his arm, needing something to hold onto. “Do I? Isn’t your hand the one inside my panties right now?” His fingers immediately stilled. “No, no. Xemnas, please.”

“That mouth of yours will get you in nothing but trouble.”

Before my brain made sense of his words, he was already pushing me into a dark corridor. I shivered at the coldness, obviously used to being clothed when I walked through these. We reached a room- my room, I quickly noticed. His coat was already unzipped when I turned to face him once again. 

He sat down on my bed and patted his lap. I wasted no time in straddling his hips. I placed my hands on his shoulders to push the black coat down his arms. His darkened eyes watched me as I felt his heated flesh underneath my fingertips. Despite the way his broad shoulders and strong biceps filled his coat, it was still surprising to see the toned muscles, especially this close. He was letting me take my time in worshipping his torso with my touch, but he was the one calling the shots today, not me. I didn’t want him to tease me afterwards by postponing my pleasure any longer.

I pushed him to lay back on the bed as I settled between his parted legs. I only pulled his pants halfway down before I wrapped my fingers around his girth. He was watching my every move, letting me dictate my own speed, at least for now.

My tongue found his tip and licked the precum off. His hand reached the back of my head to push me down. I looked up into his eyes as I opened my mouth and took his length in. I experimented how much I was able to take in until I started gagging, then I started bobbing my head quickly. 

I paid special attention to the head each time I reached it, sucking harder and flicking my tongue between the slit. I stroked what my mouth couldn’t reach. His hand tightening its grip on my hair was the only proof he was giving me that he was enjoying this. His breathing was altered, a sigh even escaping him when I reached up to scratch my nails against his sculpted abs. 

He grabbed my hair with both his hands and pulled me up, then started fucking my mouth. I let out a moan at his rough pace. He hit the back of my throat, a groan tearing out of his own. I looked up at him through teary eyes, but his were closed and his jaw was clenched as he pulled me off him, making his erection fall from my lips. 

He pushed me onto the bed, taking his boots off and sliding his pants all the way down before crawling on top of me. “Such a good girl.” He repeated the process with me, crawling between my legs after my boots and leggings hit the floor with a soft thud. “You’ve earned your reward.”

He reached down to catch my nipple with his mouth, his warm tongue circling before flicking it. His hand found my inner thigh and softly rubbed the skin, while the other played with the neglected nipple. 

My clit was throbbing, desperate for some attention. I laced my fingers in his hair as he moved down further between my legs. I let out a breath I didn’t realize I was holding when he slid a single finger into me, then slowly eased another. I hissed at the burning feeling of sliding the two fingers at once. It was quickly forgotten when he curled them in a come hither motion and a his name left my lips in a strangled gasp.

“You’re tight. Is this your first time?” He murmured as his thumb lazily stroked my clit. I averted my eyes, my cheeks probably getting a soft red tint. His fingers slowed down. “So, it is.” He stated.

He pulled his fingers out and I was about to complain until his lips latched onto the sensitive bundle of nerves. I moaned and pushed his head further in. “Fuck, Xemnas!” I pushed his hair to the side so I could look at him. He pulled away slightly, letting me see his lips glistening with my arousal. I sat up and pulled him up by his hair until our lips met. He easily took control of the kiss as his tongue explored my mouth. 

He pushed me to fall on my back, our lips never separating as he fell with me. I felt his tip prod at my entrance. I tried to pull away from the kiss, so he pressed his lips harder against mine. Inch by inch he pushed into me until be bottomed out. I turned my face to the side so I could take a deep breath. His head fell on the crook of my neck.

“Move.” I mumbled. 

He wasted no time in sitting up and holding onto my hips to start thrusting into me. He went all in, pulling almost completely out before pushing back in. I closed my eyes to lose myself in the overwhelming pleasure. He grabbed one of my legs and hooked it over his elbow, changing the angle of his thrusts. My mouth dropped open to let the moans pour out. 

His name left my lips like a prayer when I felt my orgasm approaching. It was slowly building up, waiting for the moment to snap. He leaned forward, pushing deeper inside me. I tried to reach for him, he grabbed my wrists pinned them over my head. 

“Open your eyes.” 

I complied with his order, slowly adjusting them to the white room before opening them completely to meet his gaze. I felt him twitching inside me, his thrusts growing sloppy. He let go of my wrists so his thumb could rub my clit. I arched my back, bucking my hips to meet his thrusts. 

His lips latched onto my neck, sucking harshly on the heated flesh. The feeling of his teeth biting down almost painfully went straight to my core. My walls clamped down around him as the warm feeling at the bottom of my belly spread out and my hips started jerking uncontrollably. I fisted the bedsheets underneath us. He kept thrusting into me until his length twitched inside me and he stopped his movements as the warm, sticky substance coated my inner walls. He blew cold air onto the new marks he left on my neck as he pulled out of me. I whimpered at the empty feeling. 

“You’re _mine_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you hear that?
> 
> that's me thirsting over xemnas


	7. Bad Liar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I’ve been watching the kh2 cutscenes and Xemnas appeared and I started crying that’s all I wanted to say
> 
> also this was supposed to be uploaded yesterday but I got distracted playing kh3 im sorry

I hugged my bedsheets close to my chest as I stumbled into my bathroom. I placed a hand on the counter to steady myself and looked at my messy hair and very marked neck. Would a potion erase the bruises? 

_ You’re mine. _

A shiver ran down my spine as I remembered the last words I heard before falling asleep last night. It was no surprise that I woke up alone in my bed, but part of me wished I would wake up in Xemnas’ arms. I almost thought it had been another dream, if it wasn’t for all the evidence he left in my body.

I let my hair down and zipped my coat slightly higher than usual before walking to the training room, making a mental note to visit Zexion before my mission to collect a potion.

Larxene intercepted me as soon as I walked out of my room. “Good morning! I would ask you why you’re so covered up, but all the noise I heard last night in your room gives me an idea.”

I furrowed my eyebrows. Deny, deny, deny. “What are you talking about?”

“I have no idea who was fucking you that good, but you better change your bed to the other side of your room. I don’t want to keep hearing it slamming into my wall.”

“You must’ve been hearing that from the other room.” I waved her off as I started to walk. Would it be rude to open a corridor? Yes, but if I did Larxene would follow me. So, better walk there because I can slam the door on her face.

“Marluxia’s room? Don’t be ridiculous. I know it was coming from yours.” She smirked and stood in front of me to block my path with her hands on her hips. “Fine, don’t tell me the who, but at least tell me how good it was.”

I rolled my eyes. “Maybe later.” Of course, my promise was empty. I didn’t want to spill the beans to her. 

“I’m holding you to it!”

“Sure, okay.” I mumbled distractedly as I walked past her. 

Once I finally reached the training room, I dropped my coat and summoned my keyblade. Even holding it was too much for me. I didn’t think I’d be this sore in my entire body today, considering this morning the pain was only between my legs.

I threw my keyblade at the wall in frustration. It bounced off, landing on the floor with a loud  _ clank _ . 

I heard a dark corridor opening behind me. Just what I fucking needed, for one of these assholes to bother me this early.

“Be careful with your Keyblade.”

I turned around to meet his eyes. “Surely it cannot be worthy of being called the Ultima Keyblade if it’s to get damaged that easily.”

Xemnas walked towards me, his eyes drifted to my neck. “What bothers you?”

“Do you have time? I got a long list.” I scoffed as I called the keyblade back to my hand, trying not to wince as I raised it. “For starters, yesterday I got fucked real good, considering I have nothing to compare it to.” I pointed my keyblade to him. It was a mere inch away from touching his chest. “Thing is, I’m in a ridiculously embarrassing need of a potion to be able to give a decent performance in my mission today.”

If there was something I learnt about Xemnas in my past year with the Organization, it’s that I needed to look into his eyes to find what his voice and expressions lacked. He was definitely content about his effect on me. 

He pushed my keyblade to the side and my grip was so loose that it fell from my hand. It clattered on the floor once again as he pushed me until my back collided with a wall. 

I leaned up to catch his lips in a kiss. His hand found my throat, something I realized he seemed to enjoy doing, and slightly tightened his fingers around it. I let out a moan that he muffled with his lips. I grabbed his coat to push it off his shoulders, but he pulled away from me and took a step back. I furrowed my eyebrows until he dropped to his knees in front of me and started to take my boots off.

I combed his hair with my fingers as I waited for him to pull my leggings down my legs. He looked up at me when he flattened his tongue against my panties. So much for having time to go downstairs before my mission…

“You’re soaking wet already.” He noted as he slid my panties to the side. He licked up my slit, then sucked the bundle of nerves into his mouth. I let my head fall back against the wall as I held onto his hair. 

He grabbed one of my legs and placed it over his shoulder. If it wasn’t for his tight grip on my waist, I wouldn’t be able to balance my weight on one leg. 

“Xemnas…” I moaned when his tongue circled my entrance. It’s like he doesn’t want to waste any time, yet he’s teasing me to prolong the moment. He lapped at my wetness, obscene noises filling the room. I glanced at the door and noticed it was ajar. I tried to remember if I closed it when I came in earlier, but Xemnas’ fingers sliding into me made it completely slip my mind.

His fingers teased the sensitive spot inside me while his mouth paid attention to my swollen nub. His teeth scraped against my clit, bordering on painful. I started to feel the familiar tightening in my abdomen. 

“Xemnas. Fuck– Xemnas!” I cried out as I pushed his head into me. He squeezed my waist as a warning. My grip on his hair tightened. He hummed, the vibrations stimulating my clit, and it was just what I needed to reach my peak. 

I let out a loud moan, so I covered my mouth when I remembered that the door wasn’t completely closed. My hips twitched as my orgasm washed over me. He pulled his fingers out of me and held me up with both hands now. He lapped at the remnants of my arousal. His tongue brushed over my sensitive clit, making me jolt. 

He placed my leg on the ground and stood up. I leaned forward, reaching for his lips, but he opened a corridor and disappeared into it. I held onto the wall for support until I could stand by myself and get redressed.

* * *

“Ugh, finally!” Larxene said when I walked into the Grey Room. I raised an eyebrow while she stood up from the couch and stalked towards me. “I’ve been waiting all day for you. We have a mission together.”

“It’s been like an hour since you saw me in the hallway.” I muttered as I stopped in front of her. “What’s the mission?”

“The usual, kill Heartless.”

“Not Twilight Town again.” I rolled my eyes.

“Oh, no. We’re going to Hollow Bastion today.”

“Well that’s… different.” I pursed my lips and opened a corridor to go to Hollow Bastion. Once we arrived, Larxene wasted no time in shooting question after question.

“I just want to know who got the privilege of sleeping with you. Personally, no one in the Organization is worthy of sleeping with me.”

“No one except Marluxia, of course.”

She scoffed. “Marluxia? In his dreams.”

“I don’t know, you seem sort of hung up on him.” I crossed my arms over my chest as we walked on the valley. “Did you know him when you were Somebodies?”

“How can I be hung up on him when we lack emotions?”

“Seriously having my doubts about that.” I mumbled.

She sighed and stopped walking. “Isn’t this place supposed to be full of Heartless?”

“That’s what Saïx says…” I trailed off as I looked up at the castle. She hummed. “Let’s go check out the castle.” I opened another corridor, this time in front of the castle’s doors. We walked in, only a few shadows appeared. 

I defeated them easily while Larxene walked by and deeper into the castle. I held my keyblade with both hands, glancing occasionally behind us. 

“Are you sure this is where Saïx sent us?”

She stopped abruptly. Since I had been looking back I didn’t realize and stumbled into her, almost sending us to the floor. “Of course this is where he sent us. What the fuck are you trying to say?”

“Alright, you can tone down the bitchiness.” I just had to laugh at her.

She summoned her knives and threw one behind me. I furrowed my eyebrows and turned around to find myself facing a couple docens of Heartless. I pressed my lips together as she looked at me with an incredibly smug  _ told you so _ look on her face. 

As we kept defeating Heartless and wondering deeper into the castle, I felt a strong presence. It felt like pure hearts, not corrupted by the darkness. With a glance at Larxene to make sure that she would be okay with the few Heartless left, I took off to search for the light calling to me.

I didn’t get far, as soon as I walked into the next room she threw one of her knives at me, stabbing me in the shoulder. I yelped and turned to her.

“What the fuck, Larxene?”

“You’re the one who has to kill the Heartless, not me.” She hissed as she took the time to rip her weapon out of me, but I knew it was her sadistic instincts that loved to watched me in pain. “Some keyblade master you are.”

“Whatever. I’m out of here. Feel free to report to Saïx.” I held onto the open wound and opened a corridor to arrive at Vexen’s lab in the basement. He didn’t even turn around as he sighed. 

“Did you not come by earlier today?”

“If I knew Larxene would stab me, I would have gotten an extra potion.” I grunted. I noticed Zexion was sitting quietly in a corner of the room with his giant ass book. “Just give me the good stuff. If you let me take another to keep it in my room, I’ll stay out of your hair for at least a week.”

“We both know you will end up here tomorrow with mysterious bruises.” He thrusted into my arms two potions and one of his weird mix that I don’t really ask about because it really does wonders for my wounds. My actual wounds.

“You’re the best, Vexen.” I blew him a kiss and left him once again with his lovely, very entertaining company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m sorry for all the filler i realized i done fucked up something in the story so i need to extend the timeline of kh1 :)


	8. Late Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't proofread this because i'm supposed to be studying for my calculus test  
> so i'm sorry for any mistakes

I’ve been rolling around my bed for hours. I even fell off at one point, and then proceeded to roll around the floor. Eventually I stood up and decided to walk around the castle. Everyone was sleeping, so it was strangely quiet. 

I walked into the kitchen to find Xigbar digging through the fridge for something. I cleared my throat and he looked at me. He took out two beers and offered one to me. I stared at him for a moment before taking it from him and sitting down at the table. 

“Why are you drinking at this hour?”

He smirked. “Should I point out that you’re drinking with me?”

“Touché.” I winked. “Really, what’s the gossip, Xigbar?”

“Should I have a reason to be drinking at this unholy hour?” He raised his eyebrows as he leaned back into his chair.

“Well, I have a reason. Not telling unless you tell me yours.”

“I know about Xemnas.” He muttered as he slammed his empty beer on the table before taking mine and drowning it too. 

I froze in my seat. I knew it. I fucking knew it. Someone saw us in the training room. I stood up, leaning against the table for support. “Please don’t tell anyone.”

He stood up, towering over me by only an inch now that I didn’t have my heels on. “Too bad most of the Organization already knows. Apparently someone caught a grey-haired man eating you out in the training room. That’s a pretty unique hair color.”

“You… you’re not the one who saw us?”

His eye had a glint of perversity in it. He placed his hands on the table at each of my sides. He had to bend down a bit, making him lean closer to me. “Of course you went for the boss man. Why would you want anyone else from the Organization when you could get the big prize?”

“He’s not a trophy that I can just win.”

“But  _ you _ are.” I turned my head when he leaned closer. His nose bumped into my cheek. “Why would he go for our youngest member? Because you’re the keyblade master. You’re the trophy he gets to show off. He’ll have you wrapped around his finger in no time.”

I pushed him off me. He stumbled back enough for me to open a corridor and escape from his grasp. I took a deep breath and looked up at the doors I appeared in front of. 

I don’t know why my first instinct was to go to Xemnas. He had to be sleeping like the others. He wouldn’t hesitate to kill me or turn me into a dusk if I woke him up, although he seemed like those assholes that get up before the sun is in the sky. That is, if we had a sun. My hand hovered over the door knob, but I couldn’t bring myself to twist it. I let my arm fall to my side. 

The door opened. Xemnas was staring at me, as if waiting for me to give him an explanation as to why I was standing right outside his door like a creep. I fumbled with the hem of my nightgown as I scrambled for an excuse, but his shirtless chest was distracting me.

“Fun fact, someone has a stash of alcohol in the kitchen. That’s probably not something I should tell my boss.” I took my bottom lip between my teeth as I let my eyes dance over his torso down to the trail of hairs leading into the pants he was still wearing.

When I looked up at his face again, he seemed like he wanted to stab me with his weapon, but then again he looked like that at least 95% of the time. I leaned up to leave a chaste kiss on his lips. He closed the door and followed right behind me. I walked up to his desk and noticed the mountains of mission reports. 

“Don’t tell me you’re working at his hour?” I asked as I glanced up at him. “You have the entire day to do it.”

“You did not arrive at my door to ask about paperwork.”

I pressed my lips together and looked away from him, turning to the papers over his desk instead. They were all boring reports that I’d fall asleep reading if I was the one who had to do it. I felt his presence behind me.

“You’re right. I came here to share something with you.” I turned around to face him. Might as well use this to my advantage and forget what Xigbar said. “I can’t stop thinking about getting bent over this desk ever since you kissed me for the first time.”

“Who am I to deny a woman her desires?” He grabbed the hem of my nightgown and pulled it over my head, eyes darkening when he saw my bare chest. 

He pushed me to sit on the desk as he leaned down to nibble on my collarbones. He moved down until his lips wrapped around my nipple. I let a soft whimper escape through my parted lips. I could swear his lips curled upwards against my skin. He let me push his pants and underwear down his legs, then he stepped out of them when they were pooling at his feet. He pulled me to stand up and turned me around to face the desk in one swift movement. 

He pulled my panties down enough for him to slowly push into me. I closed my eyes, still not used to the feeling of being so filled up even after the many times he’s found his way into my bed in the past couple of days. 

Unlike the first times when he waited for me to get used to his length, he just started thrusting into me. I braced myself on the desk, a moan tearing out of my throat. The angle made him able to reach deeper inside me. I closed my eyes to forget about the mess I made with the papers flying to the ground. 

He grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled me up until my back was flush with his chest, his thrust never faltering. His grip on me bordered on painful which spurred on my arousal. 

“Your body belongs to me.” His hand slipped from my waist down to rub my clit. I bucked my hips into his hand. “Say it.”

“I’m yours, Superior.” I moaned out. 

He seemed satisfied enough with my answer. His thrusts started to get sloppy and he let go of my hair. I was surprised when he pulled out of me, but then he turned me to lay on my back. He plunged into me again, going even quicker than before, almost frantic I dared say.

The moment his fingers made contact with my clit, I was a goner. My walls tightened around him as I finally reached my peak, with Xemnas following short after. His thrusts slowed down until he finally stopped as he emptied himself inside me.

He handed me my nightgown when I finally found the strength to sit up. He placed his hand on the side of my face, his thumb rubbing my cheek. I furrowed my eyebrows at the surprisingly soft action. He blinked a couple of times and removed his hand from my face before clearing his throat. 

“Return to your bed. You may tell me tomorrow what troubles you.”

I slipped on my nightgown and adjusted my panties. I ignored the feeling that appeared when he told me to go back to my own bed instead of inviting me to his. I looked up into his amber eyes. “You know me so well, Superior.” I pressed my lips into a thin line as I stood up. “I won’t bother you any longer. Goodnight.”

His eyes softened for a fraction of a second. It was gone as soon as it came, and I wondered if it really happened or it was just a trick of my own mind.


	9. Disrespecting Homes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy really late birthday to sora and vanitas  
> sorry i didn't update sooner

“Why is Sora in this shithole?” I wondered out loud as I stepped into the castle in Hollow Bastion. 

It wasn’t hard to find him. Just look for the four feet tall boy with a wooden… sword? What the actual fuck? How much did I miss in this couple of days?

There weren’t many places inside the castle where I could hide in plain sight, thankfully the lack of electricity in this place made the sun the only source of light, so I was able to hide in the shadows. 

This dumbass is really fighting the Heartless with that damn thing. I raised my eyebrows, I was pretty impressed by his braver, which was bordering on stupidity to be quite honest. I guess he was not so stupid if he had that beast Xaldin is trying to turn into a Heartless on his side. I was glad to know I wouldn’t have to step in to save him. I should’ve brought some snacks, it was getting quite boring to watch over him.

Something caught the attention of the beast, he walked back into the doors they just walked out from, and they closed after him. “Holy fucking shit.” I covered my mouth, hoping nobody heard me. Riku stood in the middle of the room, and behind him the fucking traitors. I wanted to feel sympathy for Sora, but I forced my feet to stay put right where I was. My mission was to watch over him, keep his ass alive, but did that mean I could actually save him myself? For the love of Kingdom Hearts, don’t let me fail this mission.

My prayers were answered when dumbass the third jump in front of Sora with his shield, preventing the orb Riku shoot from hitting him. I let out a sigh of relief I didn’t know I was holding. I take back what I said earlier, it was getting too much having to watch him.

The keyblade left Riku’s hand, appearing in Sora’s instead. They had an arduous fight, but Sora came out the winner. Riku was left panting on the ground. I smirked. His heart was strong, and so was his will, not to talk about the potential he showed in only, what, two months of using the blade? We needed him on our side, to help me collect hearts. 

Riku ran out of the room, seemingly upset. I glanced at Sora. If he could hold his own with the Heartless with a toy, surely he would have no problem now that he had his keyblade back. I wouldn’t be able to follow Riku without being seen so I opened a corridor and let it deposit me right on the doorway he had disappeared into. 

He was talking to a strange creature, hidden to the eye by a brown sort of robe with a hood, held up by belts. I furrowed my eyebrows, staying right where I was to keep them from seeing or hearing me. When I saw that he was fine enough and the creature wasn’t hostile, I turned on my heel to find Sora again, only to bump into a hard chest. 

“Your mission is the keyblade wielder.” His deep voice filled my ears before I turned to meet his amber eyes, which seemed to be shifting towards a more golden shade the more I looked.

I found myself intimidated for the first time in a while by his gaze. I smiled and placed my hands on his chest, sliding them up until my fingers intertwined together behind his neck. “In my defense,  _ he _ was the keybearer up until like two minutes ago.” He didn’t relax in my embrace, instead he teleported right out of my arms. I pursed my lips. “Sora’s not going anywhere, he’s after Riku and he’s right here.”

Xemnas didn’t even glance behind me as he asked, “Are you certain?”

My head whipped around and, indeed, Riku had basically disappeared into thin air. I sighed and looked up at Xemnas again. “Listen, I’ve been following this little shit for hours around the castle with like an hour of sleep, if you count the fifteen minutes nap I had when Vexen was talking to me about this new dumb project because you were off to your beloved chamber. Let me have my way with you.”

“You think you can command me?” He smirked, hand reaching for mine to pull me into his chest. I stumbled forward, then he picked me up and pinned me against the wall with his hips. I had begun to zip my coat only until my waist because I had grown to be pushed against the nearest wall and hoisted up in his arms when I walked alone through the hallways of the castle.

I scoffed and held onto his shoulders. “It was more like a kind request to disrespect your old home by having sex against this wall and maybe even go find your room for the second round. Wait, what about that lab you guys did all that science shit for a third round? You could bend me over the table where you did all your experiments of the heart.”

He pressed harder into me. I felt the outlining of his growing erection, I raised my eyebrows. 

“You’re not… seriously hard already? I know I'm irresistible, but damn."

He kissed me as a reply. It was urgent, tongue ripping my lips apart as his hands fumbled to push my pants down my legs without letting go of me. I had to pull away from his lips to gasp out for air. 

I let my head fall in the crook of his neck, my lips touching every inch of skin his coat let me see. I kicked off my boots to help him push my leggings off one leg, they still hung from my ankle. Xemnas seemed to be impatient, he wanted to get it over and done with, he barely let his pants fall to his knees before he was pushing into me. 

I accidentally bit down on his skin at the feeling of his length tearing into me. He grabbed me by my throat and pushed my head into the wall. I hissed at the contact. “Did I say you could do that?” He growled, snapping his hips into mine.

I moaned. His roughness was turning me on more than it should’ve. “I’m sorry, Superior.”

He leaned his forehead against mine, his eyes staring deep into my soul, as if he was able to uncover all my secrets. I forced myself to keep my eyes open, to look into the beautiful bright orange, but the pleasure took over me. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as he kept hitting the sensitive spot inside my walls. 

I came with a sharp cry, my walls spasming around his shaft. I laid limp in his arms, not even realizing he was done as well until he placed me back on the ground and I felt his release trickling down my inner thigh.

He got down on his knees to help me back into my underwear and leggings after he tucked himself back in. He teasingly licked my folds over my underwear, making me gasp and buck my hips forward. He stood up when he finished pulling the leggings up my legs. 

“Go back to your mission.” He murmured.

I placed my hands on the back of his neck. “In a minute.” 

I pulled him down when I found no resistance from him and our lips crashed together. He let me kiss him for a couple of seconds, then he was pulling away. “The mission, XIII.”

I pouted and nodded. He disappeared into the dark corridor, leaving me alone once again in the huge castle. I walked back into the room where the world’s keyhole was in. I arrived just in time to see Riku… disappearing? Fading? I doubted Sora alone was able to defeat Riku on his own, he was still a beginner, Riku wasn’t going down without a fight.

Sora and his companions were freaking out over the keyhole being incomplete. I scoffed, this is how the lowest ranked member of the Organization has to spend their time, watching a dog, a duck, and a kid running around. Just fucking turn me into a dusk and end my suffering.

When I thought Sora couldn’t get any dumber, he grabbed the keyblade Riku used and stabbed himself with it. I resisted the urge to facepalm. I had been watching over him for months, keeping the Heartless from ripping his heart out, and what does he do? Rip his heart out himself. 

“What am I going to tell Xemnas?” I panicked. Sora was apparently important for us, and his ass was now a Heartless!

I was about to return to the castle, but then I caught a glimpse of a shadow following Sora’s gang and the newly awakened Kairi. Is that Sora? He looked at me for a second as he wobbled his way past me to get to the gang.  A thought came to my mind. Sora was now a Heartless, so that meant…

I opened a corridor back to the castle. I ran to the Grey Area, hoping to find Saïx barking orders out, but I didn’t even find any high ranking member. I groaned and searched all the places Xemnas frequented, but he was nowhere to be seen. He  _ had _ to be here, he left hours earlier than me. 

I slammed the doors of his room open and found Xemnas at his desk with Saïx sitting across from him. Saïx stood up, “How dare—“ 

Xemnas rose from his chair and held his hand up to silence Saïx. If I wasn’t gasping out for air after running around the castle, I’d shoot the asshole a smirk.

I stood straight once I caught my breath. “Sora became a Nobody.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to stretch out the canon events as long as i could but roxas wants to make an appearance already
> 
> sorry for the wait, i'll try to write a couple of chapters today so i don't leave you guys hanging when i have busy weeks


	10. The Key of Destiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was too lazy to proofread this feel free to correct me

“I can’t believe you fucked the Superior  _ and _ I had to find out because Marluxia told me.” Larxene scoffed. 

I groaned. “I don’t want to talk about it while we’re surrounded by so much testosterone.” I rolled my eyes as I glanced around the Grey Room. We were sitting sideways with our legs pulled up to our chests on each side of the couch, so we were facing each other. I groaned as I sat up on the couch and turned to her. “Okay, but we are talking about ten men giving enough fucks to pass on the rumor that I’m sleeping with Xemnas.”

“Nothing exciting ever happens in this Organization, plus it’s the  _ Superior _ , the least anyone would expect to. Let them gossip away.” She sat up, as if realizing something. “Sleeping, as in present tense? It wasn’t a one time thing?”

I decided to only acknowledge her first statement. “I’m just picturing all the guys sitting, drinking tea while they talk about the latest drama as if it was a book club. Oh wait, Luxord already does that.” 

We laughed uncontrollably. Marluxia passed by us, but I called out for him before he could get away. 

“Marly, darling!” I tried to imitate Luxord’s accent. “Do join us for some tea and biscuits, love.”

Larxene followed my lead. She raised her hand with her palm up, as if she was holding something, then with her other hand held onto an invisible cup with her pinky sticking out. Marluxia, unimpressed, still decided to sit down between us. I was bored out of my mind, Xemnas told Saïx to give me the day off so I could sleep in late. 

I actually woke up with a certain head full of silver locks between my legs this morning, but then he said he had something to take care of, leaving me once again alone and bored. If he wasn’t going to be with me, then he shouldn’t have told Saïx to not give me missions. They hadn’t even introduced Sora’s Nobody to the Organization, which slightly irritated me because I was thrown headfirst into Where Nothing Gathers as soon as they found me.

I leaned forward so I could look at him in the eye with an innocent smile etched upon my lips. “Let’s spar.”

“I just arrived from a two-day long mission.”

I nodded slowly. “And?”

He closed his eyes and leaned his head on the back of the couch with a sigh. “Why must you be such a pain in my ass?”

“Holy shit,” I turned my gaze to Larxene. “It swears?”

His eyes shot open as he sat up. His forehead bumped into my cheekbone, making me jump back onto my previous seat. I winced while rubbing my cheek. 

He smirked. “Let’s spar, then.” He let the darkness surround him, I assumed to go to the training room.

“Fucking asshole.” I whined, still rubbing my cheek as I opened a corridor myself. 

I didn’t know when did everyone appear in the training room to see Marluxia and I, but I was so into the fight that I didn’t even get to glance around the room to see who was cheering. I guess our competition to constantly up one another was the new gossip on the Organization’s mouth.

Our weapons clashed, the loud sounds bouncing off the walls. It was easier to keep up with him now that I mastered using my keyblade, but I was beginning to think that for once lady luck was sucking my dick instead of Luxord’s during the last fight, because I was running out of options to beat Marluxia.

“Surrender while you still can, XIII.”

I gasped. “Don’t pull the rank card on me, Marly. It breaks my heart that you’re a whole two ranks above me.”

He gritted his teeth. I should really know better than to tease him in the middle of a fight. He charged towards me, I waited until he was right in front of me to swing my keyblade hard enough for him to almost drop his scythe and stumble a couple of steps back. I tackled him to the ground.

I grinned as I sat up, my legs on either side of him to keep him pinned to the ground. I held my keyblade with both hands to keep it suspended over his chest. “I believe it’s you who should surrender, XI.”

He shifted underneath me, making me realize that I landed right on top of…  _ him _ . I was scrambling to get off him, but he used my distraction to flip me on my back. I huffed as I landed on the floor, now his legs were the ones pinning me down. His sharp scythe was on my neck, I didn’t dare move because he would kill me without hesitation. 

“Are you sure, XIII?” He smirked down at me. I raised my arm, but he easily caught my wrist and tightened his hold around it hard enough for me to be forced to drop my weapon. I reluctantly let my hands drop to my sides, but he didn’t back down. If anything, I could swear he was about to draw blood out of my neck.

“Get a room!” Axel teased.

“Nah, she’s a taken woman.” Xigbar retaliated. 

“You belong to the Superior now, huh?” Marluxia murmured as he drew his weapon back. I squirmed and tried to push him away, so he leaned down to press me harder against the ground. “What’s wrong, afraid Xemnas will turn you into a dusk for getting cozy with someone else?”

As if he was summoned, Xemnas appeared, glaring down at us. Marluxia’s eyes never left mine as he stood up and dismissed his weapon, then held his hand out to help me up. I huffed and stood up on my own.

Xemnas grabbed my forearm and almost dragged me out of the training room, while Saïx announced that there would be a gathering and, in other words, that everyone move their asses to Where Nothing Gathers.

“You’re hurting me.” I pried his hand off me and dismissed the keyblade.

His fists clenched on either side of him, an anger radiating from him that I hadn’t seen at all in my almost two years in the Organization. He was usually so stoic, no emotion betrayed him, the only one of us that proved we truly had no hearts.

“Axel will take XIV under his wing.”

I placed my hand on my hip. “I thought that would be my job? You know, having a keyblade myself? I’d be gentler on him.”

“That is precisely why Axel has been instructed to train him.” He shook his head and took a step closer to me, to which I responded by taking a step back. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look into his eyes. “My throne will be yours as well from now on.”

“Don’t tell me he’s not only taking my element and my Nobodies, but my seat as well?” I scoffed. “If it wasn’t such an honor to be on the highest throne, I’d slap you.”

He disappeared into a corridor. I rolled my eyes and followed suit, letting the darkness deposit me on Xemnas’ throne. I perched myself on the left armrest with a leg crossed over the other, facing away from him. He acknowledged my presence by placing his hand on my thigh, right over my knee. I tried not to show how taken off guard I was by his sudden touch in front of the Organization. 

The room went silent as soon as I arrived. Usually low murmurs filled the room, but now it was completely silent. I almost asked whose funeral were we attending. 

I looked down at my now empty throne. Despite its massive size, it seemed so small from up here. I took a deep breath and resisted the urge to hold Xemnas’ hand, afraid that he would pull away.

Axel appeared in a dark corridor, pushing the young blond. He looked like he would fall over if it wasn’t for Axel’s hand still on his shoulder. 

“Let us welcome another of the keyblade’s chosen.” Xemnas smirked. 

It was a clear contrast to my own welcome to the Organization. They stared down at Roxas, not daring say a word. Marluxia wasn’t even attempting to pretend to look at Roxas, he was glaring at me. I shot him a smirk.

“Number XIV, the Key of Destiny.”


	11. Another One?

I walked into the kitchen with Roxas in tow. Despite the orders that Axel would train the kid, today Saïx ordered me to fetch him because I was to spar with him. It’s been almost a week since he joined us and, while he was gradually becoming more aware of his surroundings, we still had a long way to go. If he really was Sora’s nobody, he had a lot of potential.

“Eat something and wait for me in the training room, kid. I’ll be there in a minute.” He stared at me. I sighed and rubbed my temple. “You haven’t gone to the training room?” He slowly shook his head. I ruffled his mop of hair, to which he weakly protested. “Wait for me here, then. We’ll walk there until you master opening corridors.” I told him before opening a corridor to Xemnas’ chambers. He was already at his desk, looking over mission reports. 

“You should be with XIV.” He murmured without looking up. 

I sighed and perched myself at the edge of the desk. “I can’t visit you before a long day of training?” He glanced up with a raised eyebrow. “Vexen’s working on something in Castle Oblivion, isn’t he?” Xemnas returned his gaze to the papers in his hands. He was pretending to give a shit about the reports now that I was asking him about our research facility.  I rolled my eyes and looked down, fumbling with my zipper to occupy my hands. That was definitely code for only high rank members know. It was getting on my nerves how secretive they all seemed to be getting lately, especially ever since Sora appeared.

“I do, however, have a mission for you.” He reached for my hand, holding it with both of his after he dropped the papers he had been reading. “Among the members that will be assigned to Castle Oblivion are traitors. Axel will take care of them, you will make sure that it is done.”

“I’m going to babysit a grown man, is what you’re trying to say. Okay. Who are the traitors?”

He brought my hand up to his lips, leaving an unusual gentle kiss to my knuckles. “You will find out soon enough.”

I took my hand away from his grasp and scoffed. “Axel can look after his own ass. I’m not going in blindly.”

“Have you forgotten who are you speaking to?” He warned.

“I have not, my dear Superior.” I smiled sarcastically.  His face hardened as he got up from his chair and stood between my legs, hands on the desk at either side of me. I looked up at him, mirroring his expression. After a few seconds of our little staring contest h e went to walk away, so I wrapped my legs around his hips to keep him in place. “You're not even going to give me a good morning kiss?”

I was already working on getting his coat out of the way by the time our lips met. We pulled away just enough for him to slip his arms out and let it fall to the ground. He captured my lips once again, I lost myself in the kiss as my hands wandered over his toned chest and broad shoulders. I barely ever had the time to truly worship his body the way he deserved, it all seemed to be rushed between us

I pulled away to catch my breath, leaning my cheek against his so my lips brushed against his earlobe. I snuck a hand down to palm him over his pants. He let out a soft sigh that I wouldn’t have caught if he wasn’t so close to me.

He tapped my bottom lip with his middle finger. I caught the leather of his glove between my teeth and he pulled his hand back, releasing it from its confinement, then slipped it inside my pantied to tease my clit, making me squeeze his length. 

He groaned lowly in my ear this time, I quickly unbuttoned his pants and pushed them out of my way so I could slide my hand inside his underwear wrap my fingers around his girth. I wanted to keep hearing the sounds he made. His fingers moved down to my entrance and slipped in easily. My hips twitched at the intrusion, making his fingers fall even deeper inside me as his palm rubbed against my clit. I grabbed the back of his head to keep him still. I relished the little sounds that escaped through his lips.

“Xemnas.” I whined as I worked my hand on his shaft at a quick pace to match his fingers inside me. “Let me hear you, please.”

He turned his head to catch my lips in a bruising kiss. I moaned into his mouth and tightened my grip around him, causing his hips to buck into my hand. He bit down on my bottom lip and pulled it back. “It is never a mere kiss with you.” He murmured before tangling his hand in my hair and pulling until our lips met again.

* * *

 

“Alright, let’s see what you got.” I summoned my keyblade and waited for Roxas to do so. 

We trained for a couple of hours. I showed him my techniques when fighting, told him about my little competition with Marluxia where we would spar every couple of weeks since the time I mastered using my keyblade and I finally managed to beat him. 

His eyes lit up when I asked him if he was ready to spar and he eagerly nodded. I went easy on him. Despite that, I could take him down more often than not. He was clearly frustrated by this, he channeled it through his attacks and his newfound strength made him overpower me. Soon I fell on my ass rather hard, making me wince once he offered me his hand to pull me up.

“I’m proud, Roxas.” I smiled and ruffled his head. He groaned, trying to turn his disheveled hair back to normal. “When we started, you could barely land a hit on me. What’s Axel been doing with you this entire time?”

“I… don’t remember.” 

I sighed. “Let’s go again. I’m not holding back this time, okay?”

He nodded and got into position. I could block every single one of his attacks. He managed to hit me one or twice, but I retaliated with a harder blow that sent him almost flying across the room. Back to square one, I guess.

* * *

 

I arrived to my new place in Xemnas’ throne. It was still sort of weird to not be on my own seat. “Oh, good. You’re alone.” I turned around to place my feet on the seat so I could face him. He looked at me with bored eyes. I was content to pull any kind of emotion the enigmatic man, even if it wasn’t always the ones I was looking for.

“Is there any progress with XIV?”

I shrugged as I got off the armrest and pushed Xemnas to sit further into the throne so I could sit sideways on his lap. He didn’t protest, probably because he knew it would fall on deaf ears. 

“I’m starting to think Axel’s the one going easy on him.” I wrapped my arms around his neck. If I was gonna fall off, I was taking his ass with me. “I sensed I did more progress with him today than he did in the entire week.”

He hummed as I nuzzled my head in the crook of his neck, pressing my lips against the heated flesh. “What do you suppose you’re doing?”

“Trying to get laid on your throne, obviously. It's one of the only places we haven't fucked in. Am I not being explicit enough?” 

He pushed my head away from his neck, to which I let out a whine. He smirked. “Not now, sweetheart. Unless you would like to give your fellow members a show?”

I pouted and shifted on his lap, purposely grinding my ass against his growing member. He clenched his jaw and it was my turn to smirk. He grabbed my hips and turned me around until I was straddling him. 

“You are insatiable.” He groaned now that my core was grinding directly against his length. I let out a breathy laugh when I stopped my movements and his hips bucked into mine. 

“I don’t see you complaining, my lord.”

The indistinct sound of a corridor of darkness filled my ears. I quickly got off him and perched myself back in my place. It happened so fast I had no idea how I didn’t fall off the throne. I rolled my eyes when I realized Xigbar is the one who appeared. 

He grinned. “Now, don’t stop on my account.”

Xemnas glared at him, but of course Xigbar remained unaffected. 

“Stop being such a creep.” I scoffed as I turned around so I’d be facing Xaldin when he arrived instead of him. At least he was still on my good side for now.

“As if.” He leaned his elbow on the armrest, and his cheek on his closed fist. “I’m just waiting for my turn with you.”

“What the fuck did you just say?” I summoned my keyblade. Xemnas said my name in a low voice, my eyes widened. “You’re not letting him talk to me like that, are you?” He pursed his lips, so I insisted. “Are you?”

The one by one everyone began arriving to their respective seats. I took a deep breath to calm down and dismissed my keyblade. He clearly didn’t want me to make a scene in front of everyone. I pulled my hood up and crossed my arms over my chest. 

If I was just a toy to Xemnas, let me be a toy. It felt damn good to be shown off in the subtle way he does, they had a different kind of respect for me now, like an extension of the respect they had for him. Clearly not everyone, of course. Not that Xigbar treated Xemnas with much respect to begin with. Perks of being the the second rank.

But I couldn’t let him talk to me like I’m some whore that will hop on everyone’s dick the second Xemnas isn’t looking. I felt a phantom sensation of tears prickling the corners of my eyes. 

“I am pleased to announce that a new comrade has been chosen to wear the coat.”

I sat up straight to look down at our new ‘comrade’. The slim physique and short height screamed that it was a girl, probably around Roxas’ age from what I could see. Her hood was up, so I couldn’t see her face. Her heels clicked on the floor as she took a couple steps forward.

Xaldin scoffed. “Why must you insist on looking for members in nurseries, Xemnas?” 

“Hey, the more the merrier!” Demyx spoke up this time. I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing. That guy only ever thinks about getting out of his missions.

The meeting was dismissed soon after their banter and I was the first to get out of the room. I reappeared in the Altar of Naught. I looked up at Kingdom Hearts, seeing the pink hearts that kept filling it. I took a deep breath of the chilly air. 

A corridor opened behind me, I didn’t need to turn around to know it was Xemnas. After all I was in his territory. 

“I’m not going to let Xigbar speak to me like that even if I have to impale him with my keyblade.”

He hummed and wrapped his arms around me from behind. I jumped at the contact, not realizing how close he was to me.  I closed my eyes and leaned into his embrace. “I assure you he will receive the punishment he deserves.” He murmured before pressing his lips to my temple. 


	12. In Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let us cry for the last chapter with xemnas for a while  
> kidding, he'll only be gone for one chapter

Being assigned on missions with Roxas wasn’t that bad. I let him do most of the fighting against the Heartless so he could gain that firsthand experience, only butting in to save him from one sneaking up his back. As the days progressed and he started to get mostly assigned to me instead of the other members, he began to get more chatty. If it wasn’t for the familiar blue eyes and the Kingdom Key, I’d think Roxas and Sora were completely different people.

“Axel and I meet each other for ice cream after work every day…” He smiled up at me. “You should join us sometime.”

“Someday.” I promised, even though it seemed like a _they_ thing and I couldn’t possibly crash their little dates. I was leaving for Castle Oblivion in a couple of days anyway and wouldn’t be able to meet him. I’d definitely look forward to our future missions together. He was growing on me.

I told him to go meet Axel, that I’d go report back on my own. Everyone was back from their missions already when I arrived to the Grey Area, so it was sort of crowded. I already filled out my report and even took the time to have a quick shower, so I waited for Saïx to stop yelling at Demyx for not taking the mission reports seriously. I pretended that I didn’t see his scar turning a deeper shade of red.

“You done babysitting?” Larxene asked when she spotted me.

I scoffed. “For now.”

She glanced at the paper in my hand. “You still have to do that? You’re the Superior’s girl.”

“I’m still a member just like the rest of you.”

“Okay, sure. Whatever you say.” She rolled her eyes and waved her hand in front of her. “We leave for Castle Oblivion in two days. I better don’t hear a single sound coming from your room, I need my beauty sleep.”

“Not even if you slept for years you would be able to fix _that._ ” I motioned to her face, trying to hold in my laughter.

I didn’t even realize when the room went silent, or when Xemnas had walked in, until he grabbed my chin to press a chaste kiss to my lips. I blinked a couple of times to decipher if I was going crazy or he had truly just kissed me in the middle of the Grey Area. It happened too quickly, he was already in front of Saïx who was bowing his head respectfully. Only Larxene’s open mouth could tell me that it did happen.

My fingertips traced my bottom lip. “Did he just…?”

“He did.” She breathed out once she grabbed her jaw from the floor. “He’s marking his territory, girl.”

I rolled my eyes. "Like a fucking dog?" Despite my words, I bit my lip to keep a smile forming on my lips as I looked at his profile while he listened to Saïx with a stern look on his face. There was a something blooming in me, my insides felt warm and, if I could blush, my face would be bright red.

An arm draped over my shoulders, pulling me out of my little reverie. “If I didn’t know you don’t have a heart, I’d say you’re in love with the boss.” I looked up in confusion at Axel, to which he responded by huffing. “Really? You’re looking at him like he just gave you Kingdom Hearts and that was the shortest peck ever. Isn’t she, XII?”

She was too busy glaring at Axel to answer him. I rolled my eyes and shrugged his arm off me. “That’s ridiculous.” I muttered.

When Xemnas and Saïx walked out of the room, he leaned in for another kiss. Since I saw it coming this time, I held him in place of a couple of seconds before pulling away. He smirked down at me and I smirked right back.

“Holy shit, she does.” Larxene whispered.

 

On the other hand, Xion wasn’t assigned to me until two days before we had to part. She was a strange girl. Her hood never left her head, not to mention that she had no weapon so I had to train her in hand to hand combat. It was weird, but I didn't dare question it in front of Xemnas.

She wasn’t bad, but she definitely wasn’t good enough to even have the upperhand on me for a single moment. Despite my various attempts to begin a conversation, her lips remained sealed. I dismissed her early. We trained for hours and I only had a day left before Castle Oblivion. I wanted to get enough sleep, since I had no idea when would be the next time my head would feel a pillow underneath it.

I woke up earlier than usual on my last day in the Castle That Never Was. Roxas was assigned to train with me in the morning, then he would go on a mission with Axel, so I decided to not tire him much.

“Have you talked to Xion?” I asked Roxas during our little break.

He tilted his head to the side. “Xion?”

“The girl that arrived a week after you. Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten about her?”

He looked at the ground for a moment, seemingly lost in thought, before shaking his head and looking back at me. “We haven’t gone on missions together.”

I furrowed my eyebrows. “Really? Well that’s strange. Yesterday was the first time I interacted with her at all.” I laid back on the ground, sighing at the feeling of my back flat on the floor. It felt even better than an orgasm.

“I’d like to talk to her.” Roxas grinned.

I raised my eyebrows. “You do that, kid. I bet you two will be best friends by the time I come back.”

He frowned. “Come back from where?”

“Oh, I’m leaving for a while. Special mission, can’t spill the beans.”

“Spill… the beans?” He looked even more confused now.

I laughed and sat up. “It means that I can’t say anything because it’s a secret. Don’t worry, I’ll tell you all about it when I’m back.” He nodded slowly, as if still processing my words. I stood up and held my hand out for him to take. “I think we’re done for today. Axel must be in the Grey Area.” He nodded and raced out of the room, eager to find his friend.

Going to the Altar of Naught had become an usual thing for when I found myself overwhelmed with mission after mission, or after a long day that I just wanted the perfect place to admire the bright moon that seemed bigger from up here. Deep down I knew Xemnas would appear at some point. He always did. It was as if he sensed I was there.

I sat down in the middle of the round altar with my legs crossed by the ankles, my bare hands flat on the cold floor behind me to support my weight as I leaned back. I got lost in my thoughts for what felt like hours, until footsteps behind me startled me out of my daydream. I turned my head just enough to see Xemnas walking up the stairs, then looked back up to the heart-shaped moon.

“You’re not wearing your coat.” I pointed out. He was wearing a thin black shirt, showing off his muscles in a way his coat failed to despite its tightness. He also looked younger and more relaxed, not that he was on the older spectrum of the Organization anyways. “You should drop it more often.”

He sat down behind me, legs on either side of mine, arms sneaking around my waist to pull my back flush against his chest. I leaned my head on his shoulder as I placed my hands over his, noticing he had ditched the gloves as well. It was nice to see him slowly opening up to me, even if it’s something as small as not wearing his coat.

“You’re shivering.” He murmured as he tightened his arms around me, as if it would make me warm. “You should’ve brought yours.”

My mouth twitched upwards at the corners. “But then you wouldn’t be holding me.” I brushed my lips against his jawline. He turned his head enough for our lips to meet. The kiss was slow, gentle, I even dared say that it was passionate. Everything our relationship was not.

I turned around in his arms until I was kneeling down between his legs, hands on his shoulders to steady myself. His right hand cradled my cheek while the left one fisted the fabric of my shirt to pull me even closer to him. Our lips moved slowly, steadily. There was no rush, only the need to taste each other.

We pulled away just enough to be able to breathe, our lips still brushing. He pulled me by my hips to actually straddle him, earning a surprised gasp from me. He let out a sound that I could swear resembled a low chuckle. I had no time to think about it since he pressed his lips to mine again. He held my face with both hands this time.

His tongue swiped across my bottom lip almost shyly. I bit back a laugh as I opened my mouth for him. I moved my hands under his shirt, feeling the hard muscles flexing under my touch. I took notice of the way he shuddered when my nails raked down his chest and slightly scraped his nipples. My eyes followed my hand as I pulled it out of his shirt and moved to his shoulder, trailing down his arm until I was cupping his hand still holding my face with mine. If I had a heart, it would be slamming against my rib cage threatening to jump out of it for the way his amber eyes were looking into mine.

He carefully flipped us over, even holding onto the back of my head and my lower back until I was laying down on the cold, hard floor of the altar and he was hovering on top of me, hips resting snugly between my parted legs.

We spent my last night in the Castle That Never Was kissing under the pale moonlight of Kingdom Hearts to memorize the taste of the other, until we reluctantly parted ways so I could get some sleep.


	13. Castle Oblivion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i already miss Xemnas, i can't believe i _can_ write chapters without the least bit of sin  
> also i didn’t edit this but then again when do i EVER edit my chapters

When Larxene mentioned something about a special Nobody that Marluxia was entrusted with, along with the castle, I didn’t expect a kid not much older than fourteen to be the witch. Maybe if Xemnas didn’t throw me into this mission blindly, I’d know  _ something _ about her. I even had to hide my surprise when I saw her and pretend that I didn’t discover her existence— non-existence— this morning. The way she recoiled from Marluxia’s touch when he placed his hand over her shoulder made me furrow my eyebrows, as well as her lack of an Organization black coat. 

I froze in my spot when I came to a realization that should’ve been obvious the second I was told who was assigned to Castle Oblivion.

Vexen, Lexaeus, and Zexion had been with Xemnas since day one. They would never betray him. At the very least, they wouldn’t have waited this long to do it. Axel and I were supposed to take care of the traitors so there was only two options left: Marluxia and Larxene.

Larxene called my name, but I quickly excused myself to my temporary room, not waiting for anyone’s replies as I opened a corridor to the basement, where Zexion was standing alone, but I knew that it was only for now. Vexen surely wouldn’t leave his precious lab once they were settled in.

Zexion turned around at the sound of the corridor. He furrowed his eyebrows as he walked towards me. “Are you alright?”

I nodded. “Never been better. Why?”

He reached up, fingers brushing my cheek as they touched dangerously close to my eye, then pulled it back and held his hand between us. There were tiny drops of water on his index finger.

Confused, I took one of my gloves off and wiped at my eyes, feeling the wetness on my bare fingertips. “How?” I looked at Zexion, but he shrugged, he seemed just as surprised as I was. 

“This is impossible.” He murmured as he inspected my face. I felt uncomfortable under his gaze.

“Can I stay here for a while?” I couldn’t find my voice to speak any louder than a whisper. He nodded and I followed him as I put my glove back on towards a small couch away from where they actually held their experiments. 

Vexen walked in shortly after, Lexaeus following shortly after. “What is she doing here? We mustn’t be distracted.”

“I know I’m pretty hot, Vex, but I didn’t know I could be  _ that _ distracting.” I snickered as I stood up. “Fine, I’ll go be distracting upstairs. The basement needs better light, anyway.” I waved and stepped into a corridor to the highest floor, where I knew they were going to keep the girl. 

I sighed in relief when I found out she was alone in the room. She looked up at me with wide eyes, recoiling in the small seat she was in. I offered a smile as soft as I could muster.

“What’s your name?” I asked as I slowly approached her, not wanting to scare her like I knew Marluxia did. She looked down at the drawing in her hand, then back at me.

“Naminé.” She whispered. 

“That’s a pretty name.” I stepped closer to her and introduced myself. I decided to ignore for now that there was no X in her name like the rest of us. “You’re a witch, aren’t you?”

She turned her attention away from me as she answered. “Sort of.”

I was close enough to make out what she was doodling. It was Sora, and the silhouette of another person beside him. There was plenty of space on the page, so she wasn’t done. I furrowed my eyebrows. “You can mess with memories, right?”

“That’s…” She hesitated as she drew red hair for the second person in her drawing. “Yes, I can.”

“They haven’t told me much about your abilities. I hope you can tell me more during our stay here.” I saw Marluxia appear from the corner of my eye. I turned to him with a smirk. “Marly, darling. I’m getting acquainted with our new friend.”

He looked down at Naminé, then back at me. He grabbed my forearm and pulled me away from her, to the other side of the room, as if that would keep her from hearing us. He used his grip on my left arm to turn me around to face him. 

I licked my lips as I placed my free hand on his chest, right over where his heart would be beating against my palm. “If you wanted to manhandle me, I think one of our rooms is a better setting for that.”

He narrowed his eyes. “I’m not stupid enough to actually touch the Superior’s girl.”

“You’re touching me now, aren’t you?” I laughed and moved my hand down to his abdomen. Even through the thick layer of clothes, I could make out the outline of his muscles. He scoffed. “Learn how to take a joke, Marly.”

He took my wandering hand’s wrist in his hand and pushed me backwards. I grunted when my back collided with a wall hard enough for my head to bounce off it and a sharp pain to shoot through my skull. He pinned my hands to my sides, body barely touching mine but enough to keep me from moving.

“I can only assume Xemnas sent you with the intention of keeping an eye on me.”

I squirmed in his grasp, but it was useless. “Why would he make you lord of this castle if he did not trust you?”

He let out a low chuckle. “You tell me.”

“I have better things to do rather than watching you. Defeating Heartless, for example. Train Roxas. Fuck Xemnas. Listen to Saïx yell at Demyx. The list goes on.”

He didn’t miss the way my breathing faltered when he leaned down. I turned my head, pressing my cheek against the wall. I felt his breath fanning over me as his nose brushed over my jaw, then my cheek. His natural smell of flowers surrounded me, making me almost dizzy. I would’ve teased him about it if I wasn’t so overwhelmed by it. 

Larxene appeared in the room, arms crossed as she looked at us. “Not in front of our guest of honor, please.”

Marluxia didn’t let go of me for a couple of seconds when Larxene cleared her throat. I rubbed my wrists, even though he didn’t have a grip tight enough to hurt me. They looked at each other, a silent conversation going on between them. 

I looked at Naminé across the room. Her pencil moved almost frantically against the paper of her sketchbook. If she was scared of Marluxia before, now that she saw him overpowering me easier than it should’ve been, she had to be fucking frightened. She looked up, our eyes met for a moment before I opened a corridor and disappeared the fuck out of there.

I dropped face first on my bed, not even bothering to change out of my clothes. Suddenly training Roxas and having mission after mission wasn’t really that boring anymore. At least it made me tired enough to fall asleep as soon as I hit my bed.

“Sora just arrived.” Axel announced loudly as the door slammed into the wall. I groaned and buried my face in my pillow. “Marluxia’s receiving him,

I shushed him as I sat up. “We have to be careful when talking about this. They’re always in that orb watching everything that goes on in here.”

He waved me off. “Their hands will be full of Sora. No time to catch us messing up their plans. How about you do what you do best and seduce Marluxia into confessing their little scheme.”

“This isn’t about messing up their plans. Traitors are eliminated. That’s the rule.”

“My, my. What a good girl you are, knowing the rules and everything. No wonder you caught Lord Xemnas’ eye.”

“I’m anything but a good girl when I’m with him.” I smirked as I crawled over where he was standing at the foot of my bed. 

“I don’t need to hear about your sexual life with the boss.”

I laughed. “Right. Wouldn’t want you to be frustrated while you’re away from your boyfriend. Don’t worry, I’m sure he’s not on his knees sucking Xemnas’ dick while we’re away.” I patted his shoulder as I stood up to walk out of my room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i absolutely live for your reactions so please keep commenting it's what inspires me to keep writing


	14. Teasing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> marluxia fuckers come get yall juice

With Vexen’s replica off fighting Sora and Riku roaming the basement levels of the castle, I set off to catch Marluxia alone. I was reluctantly following Axel’s advice to seduce him, even though probably I wouldn’t be able to get anything out of him. Not that I was doubting my skills or anything, but because I was too close to Xemnas to be in a plan to betray him.

“Hey, Nami.” I waved as I walked into the room. No sign of Marluxia. I sighed and decided to at least spend some time with the girl, considering she was our responsibility and no one cared to pay attention to her. I noticed the lack of sketchbook in her hands. “No drawing today?”

She looked at me with wide blue eyes. They reminded me of Sora’s. When I was walking up to her, my head started aching, like it would explode. I dropped to my knees in front of Naminé, who had no idea what to do except kneel down in front of me and reach out.

_“Where are we, Master?” I asked the man holding my hand, leading me into a giant castle._

_“Visiting a friend of mine.” He replied._

_I pouted and pulled at his hand. “Is he the one that trained with you?”_

_“No, this one trained with my father, actually.” He smiled down at me. “There’s been sightings of dark beings in some worlds. You are to stay with him today while I respond to the call Master Yen Sid sent.”_

_I stopped at the top of the stairs and stomped my foot just as he was about to knock. “Not fair! I want to go with you!”_

_“When you’re older, I promise you will.” He knocked on the huge doors and we waited for someone to open up._

_“I’m eight years old! I’m a big girl! I can even be a Master already.”_

_He ruffled the top of my hair, messing up the braid I made earlier. “Let’s meet Master Eraqus, then we can talk about going to the field, okay?”_

“What have you done to her?” Marluxia slapped Naminé hard enough to make her fall back and hit her chair. She rubbed her cheek and reached behind her back, her face contorting in pain.

“She didn’t do anything, Marluxia.” I reassured him once the air found its way to my lungs and I was able to stand up again.

“You shouldn’t be here alone.” He snapped as he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room after sparing another glare to the poor girl still trying to sit up on the floor. He sighed, letting go of me once we were outside, but his sky blue eyes still watching me intently. I raised my hands hesitantly, one resting on his chest, the other taking place on his neck.

When he didn’t cringe and stab me with his scythe at my sudden touchiness, I rubbed my thumb across his cheek. I silently prayed that he wouldn’t question me. “You shouldn’t have done that. She just wanted to help me.”

He somehow looked like he wanted to push me away even though he was subtly leaning into my touch. I moved my hand up from his chest to his shoulder to steady myself as I leaned up. He was really fucking tall, almost Xemnas kind of tall. I hated being smaller then every Organization member, they were all huge, over six feet tall probably. Except Zexion and Larxene, they made me feel like I’m around normal people instead of fucking trees.

“It’s your turn with Sora.” He held up a blue card between his fingers. “Don’t tire him out much.”

“He beat Larxene pretty easily. He don’t break a sweat fighting me.” I winked and grabbed the card from him, but he didn’t let go.

“You’re a Keyblade master. You’re stronger than her.”

“I’ll go easy on him, Marly.” I smirked and leaned up to press my lips against his cheek, almost to the corner of his mouth. I let them linger for longer than I should’ve before taking a step back, only for him to pull me back towards him, going as far as grabbing my thigh to lock it around his hips.

“Stop calling me that.”

I looked down at his lips, then back up to his eyes. “Make me.”

I felt his chest vibrating under the palms of my hands as he chuckled. “What are you doing?”

“Depends. Is it working?” I bit my lip.

“Is it?” He ground his hips into mine. “Are you so desperate to get fucked that you’re throwing yourself at every man that looks your way? You miss your beloved Xemnas that much?”

“Oh, you want me to beg for it.” I smirked and bucked my hips into his just as he thrusted again, making the bulge forming in his pants to grind directly against my clit. My lips parted, but I refused to give him the pleasure of hearing me.

“I would like to see how far you’ll go until I have you writhing underneath me, begging me to let you cum.” His breath hitched, his speech faltered for a moment.

He was a difficult man, but he was still a man underneath it all. I felt his erection digging into me. From touch alone, I could tell he was slightly bigger than Xemnas. I debated whether I should just fuck him to scratch that itch or stick to my previous plan of seducing him until I got what I wanted.

“I believe it’s _you_ ,” I placed my finger on his cheek, tapping it twice to emphasize my words. “who will be begging _me_ to let you cum.”

He raised an eyebrow as he leaned down. His lips brushed against mine when he spoke, “Is that a challenge?”

I was supposed to rile him up, to lure him into the cage until I trapped him inside, but I was beginning to lose myself in the feeling. I tried to close my legs for the friction I secretly craved, he was gripping my leg to keep it around him. I could easily push him away from me, and he knew it too.

I tried to find something to hold onto behind me, I could only find the door which was still slightly ajar. The embarrassment of Naminé having to listen to us was suppressed when he closed the door and pushed me against it.

“It’s a promise.”

He pursed his lips and dropped my leg. “Oh, I hope so.”

I opened my mouth to say something, but the darkness was already taking him away. What just happened? I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the door to bring my breathing back to normal. Well… that was easier than I expected. Maybe Marluxia was experienced and I would get a good fuck out of this.

“Are you just gonna stand there gaping like a damn fish?” I looked up at Axel, standing against a wall with his leg propped up and arms crossed. “I knew it would be easy for you. You’re a real charmer. Bat your lashes to a guy and it’s enough to give them an erection.”

I laughed. “Does it apply for you as well?”

He smirked, not saying anything as he walked past me into the room where Naminé was held. I pulled my hood over my head and opened a corridor to deposit me in the floor Sora was. He was going rather quickly up the castle and it had been only a day since he arrived.

“Sora! Long time no see.” I took a step forward and he immediately summoned his keyblade. I gasped, “You would attack a lady?”

He frowned. “Who are you?”

“A friend of Naminé’s. She says hi, by the way.”

“Let her go!” His frown deepened. His companions stood a couple of feet behind him, but ready to defend their friend.

“Relax. I won’t touch a single strand of hair in her head, unless you don’t fulfill your role.”

I summoned my keyblade, watching as his eyes widened. I lunged at him, he quickly blocked and pushed me back. Our keyblades clashed together, never quite having the opportunity for either of us to land a hit on the other.

“Why do you have a keyblade?” He exclaimed when I pushed him back hard enough to land on the floor.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

He scrambled to stand up as I raced towards him and started hitting him with all my strength, leaving on no chance to stand back up after each hit. Marluxia’s words came to my mind and I quickly backed off. I was only testing him, not fighting to defeat.

"Who are you?" He asked again, his tone demanding, bordering on angry. 

I dismissed my keyblade and crossed my hands over my chest. He was breathing heavily. Wow, he was out of shape. How did he survive all this time? Right, thanks to me. I smirked and opened a corridorr behind me. “May your heart be your guiding key, Sora.”

I threw him the blue card and disappeared into the darkness just as he was beginning to call out for me, only to reappear in my room. Marluxia left me no time to react as he pushed me to the bed and climbed on top of me.

“I didn’t know you were actually going to manhandle me.” I placed my hands on his chest. “I would’ve worn less clothes.”

His hands were planted on each side of my head. “Do you care for Xemnas?”

“I don’t have the heart to care about anyone.”

“If you did, would you care about him?”

I huffed. “No. Why, want to fuck him? I don’t mind, Saïx might though.”

He scoffed and leaned down, lips capturing mine in a messy kiss. Our teeth crashed together until we fell into a rhythm and his tongue invaded my mouth. His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling my lower half against his.

“I’m about to entrust you important information.” He kept an arm around me, the other reaching up to the back of my neck. “I want to defeat Xemnas and take over the Organization.”

I found it in me to feign surprise at his words. “Xemnas will see this coming a mile away.”

“That’s where Sora, and now you, come in. I know how he treats you. You don’t care about him. You wouldn’t be dripping on me if you had the slightest bit of respect for him. You’re just what we need, since you’re the closest person to Xemnas now. He won’t suspect the person he shares the bed with.”

I pushed him with all the strength I could gather so he would land on his back on my bed. He groaned when I straddled him and gyrated my hips.“What will you do when we defeat Xemnas?” I shredded off my coat, leaving me in my bra.

“One step at a time, XIII.” He mumbled and reached up, but I grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the bed.

“No touching.”

I narrowed my eyes at him, lingering for a couple of seconds to make sure he would listen to me. He clenched his fists, probably to keep himself from touching me. I took his zipper between my thumb and index finger, slowly sliding it until his chest was bared to me bit by bit. I leaned down to press my lips against the flesh. He remained surprisingly quiet and still, showing no evidence of arousal except for the bulge in his pants.

I let his coat pool at his sides, moving back to straddle him again as I took my gloves off and threw them somewhere behind me. “I suppose I’m not getting any more information about our little coup, am I? I mean… there’s no way you’re doing this by yourself. You have a death wish, if you are.”

“Not if you keep teasing me.” His eyes roamed my chest. I giggled and bit my lip.

“Me, teasing? I would never.”

His bare hands- wait, when did he take the gloves off? -placed themselves on my thighs, thumbs stroking my skin. I let him keep them there for now. I gently dragged my nails down his chest, only enough to leave marks that would disappear in a couple of minutes, until I reached his pants. I fingered the waistline, but ultimately decided to leave them on.

I shuffled off his lap to straddle his thighs, so I could be in a better position to touch him. I rested my hands on his inner thighs, feeling him jumping slightly. His thumb stopped its movements and his nails were now digging into my skin. I smirked in triumph.

“I made you a promise, did I not?” I puckered my lips, pretending to be deep in thought as I started palming him through his pants. Marluxia’s nails were digging harder into my flesh, nearly drawing blood. He had an immense amount of self restraint. He didn’t dare move his hands from my thighs. I let out a breathy laugh. “I wonder… What happened to _I’m not stupid enough to actually touch the Superior’s girl_?”

He dragged his nails down my thighs, making me cry out and lose my balance momentarily. I placed my free hand on his chest to brace myself.

“I don’t see him here, or do you?”

“I do not.” I sighed and leaned down, pressing my chest flush against his. “Are you ready for me to suck your soul right out of your dick?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since i'm such an indecisive bitch i didn't know if i wanted them to fuck or not, so i'm leaving that up in the air until i finally decide and start writing the next chapter
> 
> again, not edited, i'm sorry  
> i am also a lazy bitch that should be studying instead of doing this


	15. Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> marluxia fuckers come get the last drops of yall juice

It should’ve scared me how quickly I got comfortable with Marluxia. I always told myself that after we fucked, I’d make him leave my room or I’d leave his, but it only happened during our first encounters. He always kept an arm locked around my waist, keeping our naked bodies pressed together until we awoke in the morning. I eventually stopped wrestling with him, instead letting his warm breath caress the back of my neck and my mornings always started with me slapping his wandering hands away.

He barely ever let me out of his sight. He seemed to simultaneously care too much and not give a single fuck about me, which frustrated me to no end. I wanted to get this over and done with so that I could go back to the Castle That Never Was, to the warmth of my own bed, my own blankets, to Xemnas.

I found my mind wandering back to Xemnas more often than not. As amazing as Marluxia _somehow_ was in bed, he just wasn’t Xemnas. He didn’t linger on the places that made his name pour out of my lips like it was a prayer, he doesn’t brush my hair out of my face when I’m about to fall asleep, he doesn’t whisper sweet nothings when he thinks I’m already asleep.

“What are you doing up so early?” Marluxia’s husky morning voice that could make any girl swoon filled my ears. I went to grab my coat from the closet.

“I’m not up early, you slept in.” I smirked and grabbed a pillow to throw it at him. He seemed to still be tired as he let it hit him square in the face and fall on his lap. “Such a keeper this castle has. He doesn’t even know night from day.”

He groaned and let his head fall against the headboard of the bed. He extended his hand towards me and I eyed it carefully before dropping the coat on the bed to take it. He pulled me back on the bed until I was straddling him.

“I hope you’re not trying to get laid after I put my clothes on.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of that.” He murmured against my neck.

“Marluxia.” I whined, but he only took that as encouragement for him to lick over the bruises he surely left there last night. And the night before, and the one before that, and so on. I shuffled off him to shove my leggings down my legs, he eagerly pulled me back on his lap.

He groaned when I started grinding on him, his hold around me tightening as he bucked his hips up into mine. I let out a soft sigh against his lips as I started rubbing myself harder on him. Our lips brushed together, never quite meeting in a kiss due to my movements.

He grabbed my hips, his stilling as his cum messed the fabric of his underwear. I felt the wet spot forming against my panties, though he kept moving me until he milked his orgasm.

Thank whatever deity was listening that he seemed to reach his peak rather quickly when it was just a morning wood. I went to get off him, but he captured my lips in a bruising kiss and used the distraction to push me to the bed.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

* * *

 

Vexen, Axel and Larxene turned to us as soon as we appeared at the top floor. I decided to step away from Vexen and Marluxia as they talked, they were unpredictable as hell, either could do something rash, like killing each other just for fucking fun.

Larxene raised an eyebrow. “You were with Marluxia?” Her lips curled into a frown. “Again?”

I bit my lip to hide a smirk. “Of course. I left him exhausted last night, couldn’t find it in me to kick him out.” I shrugged.

“You’ve been inseparable since we got to Castle Oblivion.”

I snickered. “Duh, I’m getting laid, though his libido will be the death of me. Dude’s barely done and his dick’s already hard again. Xemnas can barely go once.”

“Okay, that’s enough talk about your sex life.” Larxene pursed her lips and turned away from me.

I raised an eyebrow. “You’re always drilling information out of me about my sex life.” She refused to meet my eyes as she stomped into a corridor with a scowl on her lips. I frowned at her outburst. “Well, I guess I’m off as well. Call me when Sora gets here.” I waved goodbye, but Axel followed me out of the room.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“I already got Marluxia to open up to me. If I hang off his arm like he’s Xemnas himself he’ll get suspicious.”

He clenched his jaw. “He’ll get even more suspicious if you back off after he confessed.”

I sighed and placed my hands on my hips. “Look, It wasn’t in our plans that he would come here, but Riku’s another keyblade wielder, and the nerds downstairs seem to have plans for him. At least Zexion does.”

“I have yet to see a keyblade in his hands.” He snickered.

I slapped his shoulder. “Meet me later in my room. I’ll take care of Riku.”

“Woah, now. Are you trying to have sex with me too?”

“Don’t worry, you’re not my type.” I blew him a kiss and let the darkness deposit me in the lower levels of the castle. The lab was empty, so I went to the library, but it was empty too. I finally found Lexaeus and Zexion in a dark room with no furniture at all. At least the top floor had a tiny chair and that weird orb.

Zexion scoffed when I walked in. “You reek of Marluxia.”

“I do?” I raised the leather of my coat up to my nose. “Huh, that actually smells like him. I should probably change coats if I see Xemnas.”

Lexaeus glared at me, the stern look on his face made me roll my eyes. “Vexen is no more.”

I knew Vexen was weak, but to actually be struck down by Sora… that kid’s stronger than I thought.

“Yes, VIII struck him down.” Zexion turned to me. Wait, what? “I wonder if you came all this way to get rid of us. After all, you’ve been getting cozy with the traitors.”

“I came here on the Superior’s orders to make sure the traitors were eliminated. Why would he do that if he thought I was one of them?”

“The same reason he made Marluxia keeper of Castle Oblivion.” He snapped.

I looked away from him and cleared my throat. “I’m intrigued by Riku. He has the potential to be a keyblade wielder himself, yet it remains locked in his heart.”

“Do not worry about the hero’s friend. We will unleash his darkness.”

“Is that the grand plan you had for him? I’m afraid I can’t let you do that.” I furrowed my eyebrows as I looked up at Lexaeus. “Can you not hear me from up there? Riku can be a hero of light. We need him.”

“We as in the Organization,” Zexion’s voice was full of pure venom, and he still denies “or your beloved Marluxia?”

“My loyalty lies within Xemnas and the Organization. I can only hope you realize that as well.”

* * *

 

“We’re in deep shit.” I snapped at Axel. “Killing our most loyal members is the complete opposite of the orders we were given.”

“I had to win Marluxia’s trust. Not all of us can do it by spreading our legs to him.” He snapped right back.

“There are a million ways of doing that without killing Vexen.” I groaned and ran a hand through my hair. “What are we going to tell Xemnas?”

“Easy, we’ll shift the blame to Sora and Riku. You’ll get away with it if you suck his dick.”

Lie to the Superior. Amazing idea, if only it wasn’t for the fact that he seemed to be some sort of omniscient being that knows everything that happens.

“ _You_ can go ahead and lie to him. Maybe if you suck Saïx’s dick to make him back us up we can actually get away with it. Tell me how it goes.” I gave him a two fingered salute and opened a corridor to take me to the lower levels, when I felt Lexaeus beating the shit out of Riku, I immediately made my way to the room they were occupying.

“Don’t mock me!” Lexaeus exclaimed before slamming Riku across the room, hitting the ceiling before he crashed against the floor.

“What part of I need him to be a hero of light do you not understand?” I rolled my eyes as I circled him to look at Riku. “Great, you’ve turned him into a fucking pancake. He’s not even moving.”

“Stay out of this.” He growled and made a move towards Riku, but I stepped between them and held my keyblade up to him. “You _are_ a traitor.”

“I’m just looking out for the Organization.” I ducked backwards as he swung his weapon at me, before stepping forward and thrusting my keyblade into his chest with all the strength I could muster.

His eyes widened as he looked between me and the keyblade. I realized what I had done when he disappeared piece by piece into the darkness and my keyblade fell, clattering on the floor where Lexaeus once stood.

I turned around, finding Riku surrounded by darkness. His clothes turned into the bodysuit he used to wear when he let the darkness take ahold of his heart. I called my weapon back to my hand as he stood up.

“I know you.” He said as his eyes flickered to my keyblade. “From Traverse Town.”

“You remember me?”

“Your keyblade is unique, powerful. I can sense it was you.”

“When did you become so wise, Riku?” I laughed. I let myself relax and the keyblade disappeared from my hand. “I hope you can get rid of the darkness in your heart. Sora needs you.”

“What?” He asked, but I was already disappearing from the room.

When I arrived to my room, Marluxia was already on my bed waiting for me, _again_. I raised my eyebrows. “What are you doing here?”

“I heard you defeated Lexaeus.”

“How? It happened like a whole minute ago.” I mumbled as I took off my coat and dropped it in the small closet in the room.

He propped himself up on his elbows, much to his disappointment I wore a shirt under my coat today. “You showed no mercy.”

“I wasn’t about to let him push Riku into the darkness. Of course, my efforts turned out to be for nothing. He fell into the darkness again.”

He hummed. “Axel let Naminé go.”

I kicked my boots off and threw them beside my bed before climbing on Marluxia’s lap. “I can’t leave you guys alone for five minutes, huh? Everything goes to shit when I’m not up here.”

“She won’t get far. Larxene went after her.” He sat up and hid his face in the crook of my neck, gripping my hips as he pressed his lips against my skin. He ground his hips into mine, making me gasp at the bulge in his pants I hadn’t noticed until now. “We have time to kill. What do you suppose we do while Sora reunites with his old friend?”

“Think you can take the time to make me forget how to walk in the middle of everything going to shit?”

“I could multitask.” He mumbled as he pulled my shirt over my head. I wasted no time in working his coat off his shoulders. He flipped us over for me to lay down, then almost ripped both my leggings and underwear at once. I closed my legs by instinct when the cold air hit my wet folds. He spread them open again, eyes darkening as he settled between by legs.

A knock at the door startled me out of the mood, but Marluxia seemed unaffected as he reached behind me to unfasten my bra, cursing under his breath when he didn’t get it off right away. Another knock came from the door.

“What?” I yelled almost irritated.

“Can we talk for a moment?” Zexion’s voice carried through the door.

I shushed Marluxia with a kiss when he started cheering for getting my bra off. I pulled away to answer, but then his lips wrapped around a taut nipple. I took a deep breath. “It’s really not a good time, Zexion.”

He sighed. “Marluxia’s in there with you.” It could’ve seemed like a question, but I knew he was stating so.

Marluxia let go of my nipple with a loud pop and replied for me this time. “We’re busy.”

When we received no response, his fingers found my entrance and he slipped two digits at once, making me hiss at the slight burn. His lips moved down to the underside of my breast and sucked harshly until I was sure there had to be a mark that would prevail for days. Another mark that I would have to hide from Xemnas when I went back to the castle.

He repeated the process on random spots across my chest, my stomach, my neck. I tried to get him to stop leaving bruises all over my body, but the feeling of his fingers curling into a come hither motion was making me lose my focus. I could only hold onto the back of his head and feel his soft hair between my fingers.

His name left my lips in a soft whisper, it was enough encouragement for him to move further down, his tongue darting out to leave a thin train of saliva on my abdomen until he finally reached his destination between my legs.

He spread my thighs wide open with his free hand and began sucking new marks on them. I pulled at his hair in warning and he looked up at me, but refused to pull his mouth away from my skin even for a second. More knocks came from the door just as I began to feel my walls clamping down around his fingers, the warm feeling starting to form in my belly.

Marluxia sighed and stood up. His fingers glistened with my essence, he wiped them with the bed sheets underneath my body and walked to the door. I whined in disappointment. It couldn’t be Zexion again, the person on the other side was now slamming their hand against the door repeatedly, clearly impatient. Marluxia opened it and I caught a red mop of hair peeking in.

“Axel?” I reached for Marluxia’s coat and held it to my chest as I walked to the door. He was chewing on his bottom lip, eyes switching between Marluxia and I. “You weren’t pounding on my door to stare at us. Spit it out.”

His eyes finally settled on Marluxia, who seemed to realize something as his eyes slightly widened and looked down at me. I frowned at them.

“Look if you’re just going to be fucking weird—”

“Larxene’s gone.”


	16. Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not my best chapter  
> sorry in advance  
> but hey, we getting sexy times in the next chapter

Larxene is fucking gone?”

“Sora made our job easier!” Axel groaned as he tugged at the ends of his hair. “She was a traitor, she would’ve been killed by either of us. Get it fucking memorized.”

“Get off my dick. She was my best friend.”

He laughed loudly. “You seriously think she was your friend?” 

I looked away from him and gritted my teeth. “She was.”

“She was going to betray the Organization without a second thought. Betray you. She could’ve been using your relationship with Xemnas to get information for all you know.” He placed his hand in the middle of my chest with surprising force, making me take a step back to keep myself from falling. 

”We were friends long before anything happened with him. She couldn’t– she was my real friend.” I pushed his hand off me. “I didn’t even get to say goodbye.”

“What’s going on here?” Marluxia’s voice interrupted us. 

I closed my eyes, feeling something slide down my cheek, then a gloved thumb caught it before it reached my neck. Marluxia mumbled my name and I slowly blinked until my eyes adjusted back to the bright room. His face was barely an inch away from mine, he looked at me surprisingly calm considering what he just heard.

My eyes darted towards Axel, but Marluxia held my face to keep my gaze on him. “Marluxia…”

He chuckled, moving a strand of hair behind my ear to brush his lips against my cheek. “How many years have we been in the Organization, around two years, perhaps? I know you better than you think. Did you really think I’d fall for the trick that you want to betray your Superior? I only let you know what I wanted you to know.” 

“Why didn’t you call me out on my bullshit?”

“How could I say no to a beautiful woman throwing herself at me? Not very gentleman-like of me.” He glanced at Axel from the corner of his eye. “On the other hand, you had me fooled, especially after getting rid of Vexen for me.”

I pushed him away from me and slapped him with all my might. His head turned to the side, a mark of an open hand appeared on his cheek, bright red to rival Axel’s hair. His scythe appeared in his hand, knuckles going white from how tight he was holding it.

Axel summoned his chakrams and stood between us. “Man, I’d love to see this fight, but if she goes back to Xemnas with a single scratch, he’ll have my head.”

Marluxia smirked. “You better say your last words, then. Her body’s filled with reminders of our short time together.”

My keyblade materialized in my hand. I pressed a hand to my chest, a ghost feeling of a heart racing on it. I looked at Axel, who nodded at me, then we glared at Marluxia. He smirked and stuck his hand out in front of him. Naminé appeared in front of him. I was about to call out his bluff, that it was an illusion, but she seemed truly terrified as she stared at me. I lowered my keyblade. 

“Is that your shield?” Axel laughed and shook his head. “Won’t do you any good, I’m afraid.”

Marluxia smirked, glancing somewhere behind us. “Are you listening, Sora?”

Oh, shit. 

I slowly turned around to face him. He glared at me as Marluxia taunted him, using his last resource to get Sora to listen to him. 

“I don’t want to fight you, Sora.”

He turned to me. If looks could kill, I’d be six feet underground. I winced and took a tentative step toward him, but when he still seemed defensive as hell I decided to back off. 

“Don’t tell me you’re Marluxia’s puppet already?” Axel scoffed, his back still towards Sora.

“After I’m done with you, he’s next.”

Sora had no mercy. His attacks weren’t measured, he just swung the keyblade around and tried to hit his target. How lucky he is to have a heart and be dominated by your emotions like that. I was thankful that he didn’t seem to particularly enjoy using magic, because I think he’d easily defeat us if so.

He had Axel on his knees in no time, but judging by the smirk on his lips, he was far from tired. He shot me a wink as he opened a corridor and disappeared from our gaze. Sora wasted no time in lunging towards me. 

I entertained him for a couple of minutes, dodging his keyblade, wincing at the loud sound of our keyblades slamming together. I decided to take Axel’s lead and let Sora land a hit on me. 

Of course, to my luck, this time he aimed for my face. My eyes widened and I tried to duck, but his keyblade had already made contact with my cheek. I cried out in pain and stumbled backwards, falling on my ass as I cradled my cheek. It was stinging, and he definitely drew blood, I felt it start to drip down my neck. With one last glare, I opened a corridor and let it take me to the basements, but Zexion wasn’t alone. Axel was already there with the replica.

Zexion glared at me, his chest heaving as he took deep breaths. “You still claim not to be a traitor?”

I forced my eyes to turn to the redhead instead of Zexion, who was almost on his knees now. “What are you doing here, Axel?”

“Catching up with my old friend.” He smirked and leaned down to whisper something to the fake Riku, then it set off towards Zexion.

“Axel, stop it.”

Zexion struggled in the replica’s hands. I had never seen him so terrified. I saw him fade right in front of my eyes, and all I could do was watch as his eyes closed and his body fell limp on the ground, unmoving as the darkness took him away.

“You just found out way too much.” Axel tsked and grabbed the replica’s shoulder to pull him into a corridor. 

I crumbled to the ground, yelling out in frustration when I felt a prickling at the corners of my eyes but the tears refused to come out. I slammed my fist on the ground over and over until my hand was hurting and my knuckles were probably bruised.

I felt a hand on the back of my head and I sat up, summoning my keyblade in my weak hand. I winced, dropping it as soon as I felt its weight. 

Naminé took a step back at my outburst, eyes widened like when she always looked at me. 

“I… Marluxia is gone. I thought– I thought you might want to know.”

“Was it Sora or Axel?”

She looked down at her hands. “Sora. I haven’t seen Axel since…”

“Since he was about to kill you so he could get to Marluxia.” I laughed humorlessly. “I’d say he’s one heartless son of a bitch, but that’s too hypocritical of me.”

I pressed my lips together and extended my hand towards her. She hesitated as she placed her hand on mine and kneeled down in front of me. 

“Leave this place. Go far away, where the Organization won’t be able to exploit you again.”

“Sora’s going to sleep so I can fix his memories. We’re going to–“

“No, don’t tell me.” I quickly shushed her. “I’m part of the Organization, remember?”

She blushed. “You’ve been so nice to me… I forgot you’re one of them.” She gasped as she saw my cheek. “You’re bleeding!”

I sighed. “You’re just a kid. You deserve to live your ‘non-existence’ far away from our influence. Go, fix Sora’s memories.”

“You could come with us.”

I shook my head. “I can’t. Xemnas…” I trailed off, not really knowing what I even wanted to say.

“Do you love Xemnas?”

I licked my dry lips and pulled my legs up to my chest. “I can’t love him, Nami.” I shook my head and placed my chin on my knees. “We don’t have hearts, remember?”

She smiled. “Sure you can. We have the memories of our emotions, do we not? You can remember how to love.”

“I thought so when I joined them, kid. It’s not that easy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh no  
>  _emotions_


	17. Back Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tomorrow is Good Friday and I'll probably be busy pretending that I don't write nor read smut about hot fictional men but since I promised myself to post between two and three times a week then here's tomorrow's chapter

I wasted no time in getting the fuck out of Castle Oblivion after my talk with Naminé. I stumbled through the hallways of the Castle That Never Was, trying to find a single soul around, but it was unusually empty.

I opened the door to the Grey Area and there everyone was. Well… everyone that was left. I noticed Roxas was missing, so he must not be back from his mission already or catching up with Axel.

“Well, well. I must be seeing a ghost, because we were just informed that everyone at Castle Oblivion was eliminated.”

I glanced to my side to find Xigbar standing a little too close to me. He frowned when he got to look at my face. I never cleaned the gash Sora left on my face, I must look like I belong in Halloween Town.

“Who said that?”

“A simple miscommunication.” Saïx appeared on my other side. “What Axel meant to inform the Superior was that every traitor had been eliminated.”

“A simple miscommunication…” I repeated as I smiled sarcastically. “Speaking of that asshole, where is he?”

“Axel has returned to Castle Oblivion. His mission is not finished.” 

Saïx turned on his heel and disappeared into a corridor. Xigbar draped his arm over my shoulders and I quickly slapped it away. 

“Okay... Where’s Roxas, then?”

“Kid’s asleep. Fainted on a mission with me a couple of days ago.”

I frowned. “Who’s been defeating Heartless then? Someone should’ve come for me.”

“You’re welcome for the vacation, by the way.” He winked– blinked?– oh, fuck it. “Poppet over here,” He pointed at the hooded girl. “Has the power to wield the key. Who would’ve known?”

I scoffed. “Just take a good fucking look at me. The last thing I had was a vacation.”

“I don’t know… Axel mentioned you were having fun with XI. Don’t worry, he left out that part in front of Xemnas. I can’t wait to see his reaction when you tell him.”

I sighed. “Remind me never to do anything good for the Organization ever again.”

“XIII.”

I whipped my head around at the sound of his voice. The prickling feeling came back to me. It hit me out of nowhere that I missed him more than anything. It’s funny, because I’m almost certain he didn’t spare me a second thought. Although, I can’t say I was thinking about him when I was with Marluxia.

“Xemnas.” I breathed out and ran into his arms. He let out a quiet oomf as I collided with his chest. 

He grabbed my chin to turn my head to the side. He inspected my open wound on my cheek, which had stopped oozing out blood after I had a potion I found lying around in Castle Oblivion. I could see his jawline subtly clenching, something I’d be able to miss if I wasn’t so close to him, as he looked further down. 

I furrowed my eyebrows until I realized he was staring at the purple marks Marluxia left on me. He used his free hand to slightly pull my coat down, surely uncovering countless bruises. His eyes met mine. They held all the rage, all the emotion he desperately tried to hide from the rest of the Organization.

“What is this?” He asked lowly.

He barely gave me time for his words to register in my brain before he was practically ripping my coat off me. The low neckline of my shirt left all the marks Marluxia left around the top of my breasts exposed to his eyes, which I refused to meet.

“If we could go somewhere more… private.” I took a look around the room, everyone pretended not to be focusing on us, instead pretending to be engaged in their own conversations. I bit my lip as I turned back to Xemnas. “I can expl-”

“I said,  _ what is this _ ?” He narrowed his eyes as he pulled my neckline even lower. 

“Xemnas.” I whimpered when he grabbed a fistful of my hair. “Not here, please.”

I didn’t think he would listen to me, but then he opened a corridor and pushed me into it. I fell backwards, but thankfully I fell right on my bed, then again perhaps that was his intention.

“You seem to have forgotten who you belong to.” I gasped as he reached for my shirt and almost teared it apart as he pulled it off, my pants following short after. “I might need to remind you.”

His head delved to my neck, biting down so hard that I was afraid he would draw blood. His hands reached behind me to undo my bra and shove the offensive garment off my chest, then he trailed his almost painful bites down until his lips captured my nipple.

I bucked my hips, but then he pressed me down into the bed with his own body. I winced at the soreness between my legs, yet another reminder of Marluxia. 

He pushed my underwear down my legs, I kicked them off when they reached my ankles. He flipped us over so I was straddling his fully clothed form. 

He grabbed my waist, pulling me upwards and I got the hint of what he wanted me to do. I shuffled until my knees rested at either side of his head and he impatiently pulled me down to his awaiting mouth. His tongue delved between my folds, spreading the wetness around before it teased my entrance, but never quite entering me. 

I held onto the headboard, my hips gyrating on their own accord. His lips wrapped around the bundle of nerves and I couldn’t stop myself from reaching down to grip his hair. His name left my lips as I felt the knot on my belly tightening, but he seemed to sense so and switched to lazily lap at my essence. I groaned in frustration when the beginnings of my orgasm flowed away.

He pushed me back onto the bed and crawled on top of me, his lips and chin glistening as I leaned up to kiss him, but he pushed me back down. His hands reached for my wrists and pinned them to the pillow over my head. 

“Did he make you writhe pathetically like I do?”

“No, Xemnas.” I whimpered. “You were always on my mind when I was with him. I wished it was you instead of him.”

He let go of my wrists, but I could barely move them. I brought them into my field of vision to see various grey lines flowing around them, keeping them bound. Son of a bitch.

He chuckled as he grabbed my jaw, fingers digging into my injured cheek. “Flattery will get you nowhere.” His tight grip kept a cry from leaving my mouth when he touched my cheek. He didn’t even give me time to clean up before this.

His gloved fingers slid inside me easily, he wasted no time in curling them to find the rough patch and bring me close to my peak once again. His thumb met my clit to rub messy circles on it. 

The obscene wet sounds of his fingers scissoring me was enough to make me bite my lip as my back arched into him, but the intense pleasure never came. His fingers stilled inside me while his other hand reached for my wrists to set them free.

“No, no, no. Please, let me cum. Only you can make me feel so good.”

“I’m not quite convinced.”

He flipped me onto my stomach. I cried into the pillow, it was beginning to get painful to be edged on, only to rip me away before I could lose myself in the feeling. 

“Please, Superior.”

He pulled my ass up in the air, then grabbed my wrists to bound them once again behind my back. His lips danced over my spine, and I could barely feel his bare chest brushing against my back as he leaned over me. 

“Try harder.” He growled beside my ear and reached between my open legs to rub my clit. 

I bit my lip to keep myself from making any sounds. Maybe if I didn’t warn him that I was getting close, which was easier each time he edged me on, I could get away with it. 

I really shouldn’t underestimate the great Superior of the In-Between.

He pinched the sensitive nub between his fingers, hard enough for it to border on painful, but soft enough for it to still feel fucking amazing. I felt my inner walls clamping down on nothing as I neared my orgasm for the third time. Once again, his touch completely left me by the time I was about to let it wash over me.

“Do you really think I won’t notice when you’re close?” He chuckled as he pressed a kiss to the back of my neck. “I can feel the subtle movement of your hips bucking into my hand, the softest moans you tried to keep in but ended up leaving those pretty lips of yours. Did you notice that they increase in duration the closer you get to crumbling around my fingers?”

I dug my face into the pillow, eyes closing to try not to think about the thousand ways I want to kill him, only for him to thrust into me without warning. I clenched my fists, grasping only thin air.

He only blessed me with a single low moan before he picked up the pace, his shaft somehow hitting a deeper spot with each thrust. It didn’t really take me by surprise that I was already about to get blown away by the intensity of the quickly approaching orgasm.

The pillow muffled my moans, his hands holding onto my hips so tightly that there would he even more bruises on my body by the time he decided he was done with me. 

He pulled me up by my hair, my hands awkwardly stuck between our bodies but he didn’t let it bother him, he even seemed to be thrusting even harder into me. He let go of my hair to wrap his arms around me, one hand sneaking to my clit, the other sliding two fingers into my mouth and pressing them under my tongue. I sucked his fingers, faintly tasting myself as my tongue swirled around and between them.

“Cum around my cock. Let me feel you tightening around me.”

I moaned around his fingers, the feeling of finally being able to let myself go after being denied so many times was too intense. I closed my eyes, white dots filled the darkness behind my eyelids until I felt like I died again and came back to life. I didn’t even feel my orgasm creeping up on me, it just took me by surprise and left me more exhausted than I’d ever been. It dragged out for a couple of seconds too long, the intense feeling made me almost fail to notice the cold feeling of water splashing onto my legs.

Xemnas pulled out of me, hot stripes of cum falling on my ass and the back of my thighs after I fell forward on the bed since he wasn’t holding me anymore. He brushed his fingers over my sensitive slit, making me recoil from his touch. He spread my folds open and I shivered when the cold air caressed my skin. 

He freed my wrists and flipped me on my back, wincing as I touched a wet spot on the bed. I sat up, trying to find the dry side of the bed, but everything seemed to be soaking wet. Xemnas was already up, but he only put his underwear back on. I teared my gaze away from his chest to look up into his bright eyes. He disappeared into the bathroom. 

I inspected curiously the water droplets on my still quivering thighs. I realized that it wasn’t water, he fucking made me squirt. He came back from the bathroom with a towel, using the wet corner to clean me up and then dry me. He smirked when I groaned and fell back on the bed when he was done.

“I can’t believe I just squirted and I’m too tired to change the bedsheets.”

“Come to my room.” My eyebrows shot up. He leaned down to leave a chaste kiss on my lips. “Don’t feign surprise, sweetheart. I’m not cruel.”

“We both know you’re fucking cruel. You just want to get laid tomorrow.”


	18. Only The Beginning

I dropped my keyblade on the floor of the training room, hearing the deafening clatter of the metal as I wiped my sweaty forehead with the back of my gloved hand. I fell to my knees on the floor while memories from my first couple of days in the Organization, before taking any real missions, came flooding into my head.

_“Oh, give up already!” I laughed at Larxene, then ducked as she threw her knives at me._

_She smirked and held a single knife in her hand. “A winner never gives up.” She threw it before I could regain my balance, and it lodged itself in my shoulder. I cried out in pain and fell backwards, but not before another knife found its way into my thigh._

_“You fucking bitch.” I shook my head and laid back on the floor, extending my hand towards Marluxia, who had been watching us from the sidelines the entire time. “Help me up, Marly.”_

_“Stop with the nicknames already.” He rolled his eyes, but took my hand and helped me stand up anyways. He handed me a potion. “It was for Larxene, but since she doesn’t have a single scratch on her…”_

_“Thanks, Marly.” I reached up to kiss his cheek and drowned the potion, instantly feeling better and able to stand on my own. Larxene summoned her weapons back to her hands just as my wounds started closing._

_Marluxia clenched his jaw as he let go of me. “If you took your training seriously, I wouldn’t have to keep wasting potions on you, XIII.”_

_“I’m sorry, okay?” I bit my lip and called my Keyblade back to my hand. “I’m taking it seriously. I just… Let’s go again, I bet I can win now.”_

I sighed and laid down on the floor, feet propped up with my legs bent at the knees. The lack of any real fighting in Castle Oblivion was catching up to me quickly. Barely an hour training and I was already exhausted. Marluxia and Larxene would laugh if they could see me right now.

A corridor appeared on the other side of the room, but I couldn’t be bothered to see who just walked in. I draped my arm over my eyes as I regained my breath, only to lose it as I received a soft kick to the gut. I sat up quickly, glaring into Xemnas’ amber eyes, which were equally glaring at me.

“You know, for someone who claims to not have emotions, you seem really fucking mad at me for sleeping with Marluxia.”

He was the first to break the eye contact. His eyes darted around the room as I stood up to my full height.

“I must retain the Organization’s respect towards me, but how can I when not even you have the slightest glint of respect for me?”

“Xemnas…” I ran my hand through my hair, tugging slightly at the ends in frustration. “I was away from you for only a couple of days but it felt like an eternity.” I reached out to touch him. When he didn’t shy away from me, I placed my hand flat on his chest, right where his heart would be. “I convinced myself that I was working on behalf of the Organization, but truly I was looking for a replacement of your touch.”

I grabbed his hand and placed it between my legs, his fingers twitched against mine as I kept his hand there and gyrated my hips. My free arm curled around his shoulders, pressing our chests together.

Appealing to his feelings would be fruitless, so I would have to appeal to his head, and not the one being supported by his neck.

I silently celebrated my victory as he turned me away from him and pressed my back against his chest. His fingers started moving against my leggings, the thin fabric letting me feel every single movement as if he was touching my bare skin. My eyes closed involuntarily.

“Xemnas.” I moaned as I leaned my head back. His lips hovered near my ear, his breath caressing my cheek as his free hand reached underneath my shirt.

He cupped my covered breast as the other hand slipped inside my pants and underwear, gloved fingers coming in contact with the bundle of nerves. My lips parted to let another whine slip past them.

I was still sensitive from last night’s… intense activities. It wasn’t surprising how quickly I started bucking my hips into his hand, searching desperately for my release, only for him to stop abruptly. I groaned in frustration, but then I froze midway when I heard a chuckle too far for it to be Xemnas.

I opened my eyes to find Xigbar a couple of feet away, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. I grabbed Xemnas’ arm and tried to pry it out of my pants, but it only seemed to encourage him to move it further in to slip two fingers inside me.

“Why suddenly so shy?” Xigbar smirked. “Only flower boy gets the treat of sharing you with the Superior?”

“You’re tense. He’s only an expectator for now, sweetheart.” Xemnas whispered in my ear.

For now.

He sped up his fingers inside me. His palm was now pressed against my clit, the worn out leather stimulating it. I dug my nails into his wrist as I tried to silence myself, unable to voluntarily give Xigbar the pleasure of hearing me.

Xemnas wasn’t having any of it. He pulled my shirt and bra up, my nipples hardening immediately when they were exposed to the cold air. He slipped his glove off his free hand with his teeth and then started teasing the one of the nubs between his thumb and index finger, switching constantly to give the same attention to both.

I made the mistake of glancing down at the front of Xigbar’s pants. There was a very noticeable bulge that could’ve been hidden if only he zipped his coat a couple of inches lower. I looked back up into his eye, only to find his smirk widening.

“I want you to look into his eyes as you cum around my fingers. Understand?”

“Yes, Superior.” I moaned and reached behind me to hold onto the back of his head as my orgasm washed over me in waves.

I looked into Xigbar’s darkened eye just as Xemnas told me to, his name left my lips in a soft whimper as I came down from my high. Xemnas slipped his fingers out of me and tapped my bottom lip, I opened my mouth and sucked my essence off his glove, still keeping the eye contact with Xigbar.

“You’re dismissed.” Xemnas mumbled into my skin as he pulled his fingers out of my mouth, but I knew it was directed towards Xigbar. He walked towards me and held my face as he leaned dangerously close to me.

“Can’t wait to have those pretty lips wrapped around my cock, princess.”

I slapped his hand away, recoiling into Xemnas’ arms as Xigbar stepped back into a corridor and left the room. “Please don’t tell me that’s my punishment.” I turned around to look into his eyes. He smirked and pressed his lips to the corner of my mouth.

“That’s only the beginning of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> which are your favorite Org XIII members? i think a better wording would be which member do you want to fuck but... anyways i need to know because it's for science


	19. Vulgar Mouth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no, no one is fucking anyone in this chapter, sorry to disappoint
> 
> tomorrow I get my wisdom teeth taken out so... I’m not sure when the next chapter will be out, but I’ll make sure to make it longer than my usual chapters

I heard my name being called, but before I could turn towards the source I was being tackled to the floor. I felt all the air leave my lungs. I caught a single strand of a familiar blonde hair falling onto my face.

“What the fuck?” I gasped and wrapped my arms around him. “Roxas, you’re awake!”

We sat up, but he kept his head on my chest and his arms tightly around my waist. I felt his shoulders shaking under my hands, then I heard his sobs. I rubbed his back to soothe him.

“They said… that everyone was gone. Saïx told me even you and Axel were gone for good. That’s the last thing I remember before falling asleep in my mission with Xigbar.”

I frowned. “How long have you been out, Roxas?”

“It happened less than a week after you guys left.” He loosened his grip on me as he slowly straightened up. Looking at his tear stained face made me pull him in another hug.

A week into Castle Oblivion, Sora still had his memories, Riku was our asset against the traitors, and Axel still hadn’t been a fucking dumbass and killed Vexen right in front of Sora. I forced myself to smile as I reassured Roxas.

“We’re alright, Axel and I. He’s got some business at Castle Oblivion, but we’re fine. Can’t say the same about the rest.... They faded away.”

There was something going on here, something I didn’t like. Saïx would roll his eyes and walk away from me if I asked about it, and Xemnas would just ignore me. The only others who would know about it were Xigbar and Xaldin, who sort of scared me, so I guess the only real option was Xigbar.

He still looked deflated, but at least he wasn’t crying anymore. He sighed and changed the sad direction our conversation was taking. “Xion told me she’s been defeating Heartless left and right for us. She brought me seashells from each one of her missions.”

“Xion?” I raised an eyebrow and smiled. “I knew you two would become friends.”

Roxas grinned, the only trace of him ever being upset was his swollen eyes and pink nose. His voice didn’t waver as he told me about the missions they were on and only grew in excitement when he mentioned that they had been eating ice cream in Twilight Town, and that he wanted to introduce her to Axel.

“You promised to come with us one day.”

“That I did, didn’t I?” I bit my lip and ruffled his hair. He laughed and pushed my hands away, shuffling away so I wouldn’t be able mess his perfect hair again.

“When Axel comes back, will you come?”

His blue eyes looked into mine. The last thing I wanted was to be on a high tower where I would only have the urge to push Axel, but the way he was pouting at me and widening his eyes made me give in.

I sighed dramatically and laid back on the floor with the back of my hand to my forehead. “How can I resist your charms?” He laughed and swatted my shoulder.

“May I ask what are you doing on the floor when you should be completing your mission?”

Roxas stumbled until he was standing up again, looking visibly terrified of Saïx. I grabbed his extended hand to help me up, then frowned as I turned to Saïx.

“You gave him a mission already? He just woke up. Not even I’m taking missions—“

“He’s in perfect health.” Saïx cut me off. “As are you. I fail to understand why the Superior consents to your laziness.”

“Are you seriously– wait.” I stood behind Roxas and covered his ears despite his protests. “Are you seriously that far up his ass? He’s the one insisting that I don’t take missions, not me. I want to get out of these four walls already, see something other than you sucking Xemnas off for a change.”

“I can still hear you.” Roxas mumbled. I shushed him.

“What does he even see in you?” Saïx sneered.

I smirked. “Maybe I give better head than you.”

“Okay! Time to go to my mission.” Roxas shoved my hands away and walked off into a corridor.

I sighed and crossed my hands over my chest. “Great, you scared him away.”

“Ah, I assumed it was your vulgar mouth.”

“Don’t insult my vulgar mouth.”

Another voice behind me joined our conversation. “If only you stood up to Xemnas the same way you’re blatantly talking to Saïx right now, he wouldn’t humiliate you the way he has.”

I rolled my eyes, not needing to face Xigbar to know his annoying voice. “Xemnas doesn’t humiliate me.”

“What do you call this morning, then?”

My lips curled into a frown as I watched Saïx’s amused eyes switching between us, clearly wanting to know what happened but too proud to actually ask, not that Xigbar won’t tell him even if he didn’t ask.

I turned on my heel and walked into a corridor to deposit me in Naught’s Skyway, only to find it already occupied by Luxord. He glanced at me, then turned back to the heart-shaped moon.

“Sorry, I didn’t know you were here.” I mumbled, but he motioned me to come closer to the edge, where I noticed something cradled in his hands.

_“Marly, darling!” I tried to imitate Luxord’s accent. “Do join us for some tea and biscuits, love.” Larxene followed my lead. She raised her hand with her palm up, as if she was holding something, then with her other hand held onto an invisible cup with her pinky sticking out._

I pursed my lips to keep myself from smiling like a dumbass.

“You can stay, love. I was about to leave for my mission.”

“Where’s your mission?”

“The Caribbean.”

I perked up. “Can I join you?”

“Tired of being a housewife?” He chuckled. “I’m afraid it won’t be any more fun than walking through these hallways. It’s only some recon.”

I pouted. Recon missions were definitely too boring for me, which is why I swayed Xemnas from giving me any. Fighting the Heartless was my thing, and now the occasional training session with Roxas and Xion.

“Have you ever walked through the streets of this world? There’s not much to see, but it’s a change of air.”

I hummed as I thought about it. “I haven’t, actually. Last time I had a free day, I had friends to spend it with.”

“What about Xemnas?”

“He’s… around.” I bit my lip. “I’m sort of avoiding him.”

His eyebrows shot up, but he quickly masked his surprise with a frown. “I would ask why, but I suspect you won’t tell me a thing.”

I smiled and turned my back to the moon, pretending to be interested in the castle’s simple façade so I wouldn’t have to face Luxord. “Not to call you a snitch, but last time I wasn’t careful about my business with Xemnas, everyone found out I was fucking him.”

“No worries, love.” He chuckled. “Well, I’m off. Missions don’t do themselves.”

I couldn’t help the snort that escaped me. “Of course not, Demyx would cream his pants if that ever happened.”

* * *

 “Hey, Xiggy.” I smiled as I approached the scarred man, hands linked behind my back. He looked at me, surprise written all over his face when I sat down beside him in the couch of the Grey Area. “You’re back from your mission already?”

He smirked and draped an arm over my shoulders. Well, he bounced back from his surprise rather quickly.

“Couldn’t leave you alone for long, princess.”

I rested my elbow on the back of the couch, then leaned forward to place my free hand on the back of his head, playing with the loose hairs at the nape of his neck.

“What do you want?”

I pouted, making sure to stick my bottom lip further out. “Must I want something to want to enjoy the company of the Freeshooter?”

He chuckled and leaned in, but still kept a reasonable distance between us. “Get on with it, you know I’d do anything for you.”

“And here I thought I’d have to suck you off to convince you.” I sighed in relief and sat up so I could shuffle away from him. “Okay, Saïx told Roxas that everyone at Castle Oblivion died way before any crazy shit happened over there. What’s up with that?”

Xigbar shrugged and reached for me to pull me back into his arms. I tried to wiggle my way out of his grasp, but he only tightened his hold. “If you tell us where Naminé is, I might not tell Xemnas you’re poking around where you shouldn’t.”

“What the fuck does that mean? How would I know where Naminé is?”

His nose brushed my cheek. “I suggest you tell her to surrender, because Xemnas is not happy that you let her slip right through your fingers.”

A throat clearing from the doorway made me jump, I accidentally pressed myself against Xigbar’s body. He was unfazed, looking over my head at the person standing by the door, who judging by his voice was Saïx.

“The Superior requested your presence at once.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do keep telling me your filthiest dreams about the Organization members, I aim to please


	20. Please

Xemnas brushed the back of his fingers against my cheek as he circled around me. I kept my eyes to the ground, only glancing up once to catch him already looking at me with those intense amber eyes. I lifted my chin, silently asking him for a kiss. He complied, but when I tried to deepen the kiss he pulled away, which made me whine louder than I really should’ve.

I ignored the chuckles that came from above us as Xemnas once again left my field of vision to stand behind me. “On your knees.” He ordered. 

The floor was cold against my bare knees, colder than usual, not that it’s a habit of mine to kneel down in Where Nothing Gathers to check the temperature. I placed my hands on my thighs, palms facing upwards.

“What a good girl.” Xigbar commented from his throne. I resisted the urge to glare up at him.

Xemnas placed his hand the back of my head, rubbing my scalp in a soothing way, before closing his fist and pulling hard. My mouth dropped open, something between a gasp and a moan escaping me. 

“Who will it be, sweetheart?” He leaned down, grabbing my bra strap and letting it fall on my arm before leaving a kiss to my shoulder. 

I let my eyes trail over the occupied thrones. Xigbar looked all too eager to be chosen, while Xaldin looked the complete opposite, sporting a bored look in his lavender eyes. 

Saïx seemed like he had better things to do and wanted to leave. I seriously thought he would take a book out of his ass to entertain himself. Beside him, Demyx kept fidgeting in his throne, clearly the only one uneasy at what he was witnessing.

On the other side were Axel and Luxord, who I definitely didn’t want to choose. At least Axel wasn’t much older than me, and Luxord seemed like he could make me come with his fancy accent alone, but they just weren’t my top choices. 

None of them were appealing enough for me. Strangely enough, Marluxia had been the only one I eventually found myself attracted to, besides Xemnas himself.

“I don’t want them.” I finally found myself saying. I dared meet his eyes as I kept talking. “I only want you.”

“I’m certain that’s what you told our late Graceful Assassin.” He got down on one knee, his grip on my hair somehow getting even tighter. “I send you to look after my interests and what do you do? Fraternize with the enemy, let them dissuade you from your mission. I thought you stronger than that.”

I whimpered, digging my nails into my thighs so I wouldn’t accidentally reach out and touch him. “Send them away. I’ll make it up to you.”

He chuckled and let go of me to stand up straight. “I will not.” I let my gaze fall to the floor again. I felt, rather than hear, him teleporting presumably to his throne. “Xigbar.”

My eyes widened. No, not Xigbar. Anyone but the one man that actually would enjoy this. If I had to suffer through… whatever this was, so did they. 

Said man didn’t waste time in teleporting in front of me. I suddenly found myself hating these assholes for being able to teleport without using the corridors of darkness. Xigbar took my chin in his hands to bring my eyes up to meet his. His usually bright golden eye was now reduced to a rim of gold.

He smirked as he applied enough pressure to my jaw to make me hiss. “Did Marluxia get to have these pretty lips wrapped around his cock?” I darted my eyes away from his, and that was all he needed to know the answer. He trailed my bottom lip with his fingertips. “Of course he did. I’m rather envious.”

I swallowed my pride and reached for his pants while he unzipped his coat to give me enough space. I found myself surprised by the fact that his chest alone was able to make my breath hitch. The muscles weren’t clearly marked and bulging out, but they were there full of scars that I’m sure told stories from before and after becoming a Nobody.

My appreciation didn’t go unnoticed. I could feel the smugness radiating off him in waves. I rolled my eyes and unbuttoned his pants, yanking the zipper down before I pushed them down to pool at his ankles since I couldn’t bother with his boots.

I palmed him through his underwear, though it wasn’t much needed because he was already hard as a rock. I licked my lips as I pulled his boxer briefs down to meet his pants. 

“Careful, I might start thinking you’re enjoying yourself, princess.”

I smirked, biting back my words as I licked the underside of his shaft, all the way up until I could wrap my lips around the head. He fisted my hair, pushing himself deeper inside my mouth. He soon took control, deciding to fuck my mouth rather than let me do my thing. Easier for me, I just sit there with my mouth open while he chases after his orgasm. 

He groaned lowly, grip tightening on my hair when his hips thrusted too deep and his head hit the back of my throat. His words of praise got lost in the air, my sole focus was on trying not to gag or bite him. 

It felt like time had passed simultaneously too quickly and too slowly when he finally stopped thrusting into my mouth and his white seed shot down my throat. I swallowed what I could, cringing internally at the bitterness. He let go of me after a moment, letting me collapse on the floor and take a deep breath. 

“Good girl.” Xemnas almost purred into my ear. I jumped at the sound of his voice so close to me, feeling his presence behind me. “You deserve a reward.”

A pair of boots came into my field of vision shortly after I felt Xemnas teleport back to his seat. I glanced up to find Demyx darting his gaze away as soon as our eyes met. He held his hand out for me. I hesitantly looked at it before grabbing it and letting him pull me to my feet. 

He ran his hands up my arms, then down my sides until they rested at my hips. He shifted his weight from one leg to another. 

“I don’t know what to do.” He confessed in a soft whisper, only loud enough for me to hear. 

I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing at his red tinted cheeks. “I’ll guide you.” I reassured him and placed my hand on his cheek to move his face to look at me. “First off, keep the eye contact. I’m liking seeing you so flustered.”

His face got even more flushed at my words. “Just… tell me what to do.” 

I grabbed one of his hands and brought it up to my covered breasts. He kept them there until I reached behind me to undo my bra. His eyes widened as it fell from my arms to leave my chest bare, then brushed his thumb over one of my nipples. I made the mental note to be even more vocal than usual to let him know what felt good, and what didn’t. 

Xaldin’s raspy voice took him out from the trance he seemed to be in. I immediately placed my hands on his shoulders and pulled his attention back to me, paying no mind to what the man commented. “Hey, hey. There’s no one else in this room. It’s just you and me, okay?”

He slowly nodded and started to gain more confidence, letting his hands roam freely as his eyes followed. He leaned down, encasing a nipple in the warmth of his mouth while he toyed with the other between his fingers.

I choked on air when he bit down on the nub, my hands flying to the back of his head to tug at his hair. He immediately pulled back and apologies flew from his lips, but I pushed him back to my chest. “No, it felt good. Do it again.”

He kept the eye contact as he switched to the other nipple and repeated the process, this time adding his tongue to the mix. I was a moaning mess by the time he pulled away and I was forced to let go of his hair.

His hands hovered over the waistline of my panties, never touching underneath it. I smiled and hooked my thumbs on each side before pulling them down my legs. I turned around, pressing my ass against him as I bent down to pull them fully off my legs myself instead of just kicking them off. When I stood straight with my back now pressed against his chest, he wrapped his hands around me.

I looked down to see him rid himself of one glove, then the other. I didn’t get to see where he threw them before his hands delved between my legs, exploring my glistening folds. I held onto his wrist in case he needed me to guide him, but kept my grip loose enough so that he could move it freely.

“It’s like watching two lovers making love.” I faintly heard Axel saying. “Disgusting.”

Demyx’s fingers stilled. I leaned my head on his shoulder and turned it until I could press my lips against his cheek. “It’s just us, remember? Focus your attention on me.”

His eyes fluttered close as he reached lower and circled my entrance. “You’re wet.”

I smiled against his skin. “I certainly hope so. I wouldn’t let you touch me there if I wasn’t.”

He chuckled, more out of embarrassment than amusement, and plunged two fingers into me. I hissed at the intrusion, digging my nails into his wrist. He quickly apologized and pulled them out.

“Try one at a time, yeah? And slower, please. I’m not wet enough.”

He nodded and switched to slowly press only one finger inside me. He let me adjust to it before trying to add a second one. I adjusted his hand so his palm was stimulating my clit as he fingered me. His free hand was holding onto my hip hard enough so that there would be a bruise later. I smirked at the thought of Xemnas finding the marks of Demyx’s fingers on my skin.

“Faster.” I moaned as I closed my eyes and leaned my head on his shoulder. He complied quickly, his fingers speeding up and consequently his palm kept rubbing against my clit. I felt myself on the brink of my orgasm, but due to his inexperience and hesitantance it would take slightly longer to push me over the edge. 

I let myself moan as loud as I could, hands holding onto his so that I could ground myself as well as not falling when my knees buckled under my weight. He curled his fingers  _ just right _ and I started wondering where he heard about that since I hadn’t said anything about it.

Slowly, but surely, I approached my peak until I finally reached it, body twitching in Demyx’s arms as I cried out. I dug my nails into his arm and he hissed into my ear, but didn’t pull back. He kept pumping his fingers inside me until I stopped moving and I held onto him for dear life until I felt my legs again and I could support myself.

I was whisked away from his arms, instead finding myself in a familiar embrace. I was no longer on the circular raised floor, but instead sitting on the highest throne. I placed my hands on Xemnas’ thighs to keep myself from falling, though I knew he would catch me if I did.

I licked my dry lips and ground my hips into his when I felt his confined erection begging to get some air. “Xemnas, please. I learned my lesson. You know I’m devoted to you.”

“I do hope so.” He breathed against the back of my neck, hands reaching around to hold my breasts, brushing over my sensitive nipples. I gasped, arching my back into his touch. “Just one more, sweetheart.”

I moaned at his words. “Yes, Superior.” I rose on my knees when he pushed me off him, to let him unbuckle his pants. I impatiently pushed his hands away and pulled his underwear only low enough for me to take his member out. I gave him a few pumps before lining him up with my entrance. 

I whined softly, then it turned into a moan when he filled me up, always leaving me feeling like it was the first time he was inside me. He didn’t let me sink down on him fully before he held onto my hips and thrusted up into me. I moaned and held onto the armrests of his seat. I found myself growing closer to my peak quicker than usual, since I was sensitive from when I came around Demyx’s fingers not even five minutes prior.

“Xemnas–  _ fuck _ .” I moaned as his fingers snuck around to rub my clit. I bucked my hips in time with his thrusts, which gradually got sloppier, choosing to change his pace to slow and deep, hitting the rough patch inside me to focus on my pleasure rather than his own. His fingers eventually gave up stimulating the swollen nub to switch back to his relentless thrusts

My mouth dropped open, no sounds leaving my mouth as my orgasm washed over me almost at the same time that I felt Xemnas emptying himself inside me. I was surprised that he came so soon, but it slipped my mind as my eyes rolled into the back of my head. My inner walls clamping down on his length to cling onto the fullness before he pulled out and leaned further into the throne, making me almost lay down on his chest. 

A whimper tore from my throat as his fingers found my overstimulated clit. It was beginning to be painful to be touched, but he just focused on bringing me to my peak a third time. I felt his length still half hard against my lower back. 

“You’re dismissed.” He grunted out. “Leave at once.”

While some lingered for a couple more seconds, the majority opened a corridor to escape as soon as Xemnas barked out the order. I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding when they all finally left. 

“You’re mine.” He growled into my ear.

I nodded quickly. His attack on my clit never faltered, it only seemed to get steadier and firmer once we were alone. I clung onto the armrests again, almost slipping due to my sweaty palms. “I’m yours, Xemnas. Please, only you can make me feel so-” I cut myself off with a gasp. Soon I was screaming out his name as white dots filled my vision and I fell limp against Xemnas’ chest.

“Just one more, sweetheart. Last one, I promise. ” He murmured as he turned me around to face him, his lips wasting no time in finding mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long overdue chapter and i'm sorry if it's not what you expected, i wrote this at 1am when i couldn't focus anymore on studying for my finals and i tried to rewrite it during the day but man am i sleep deprived
> 
> hopefully i get back to our regular programming of hoeing this week
> 
> if you don't follow the [fourth part](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138230/chapters/44263312#workskin) of this series i posted some Marluxia sin and Terra fluff in these days so if you want to go check that out  
> sorry that i keep self promoting but i also started a new work so [go check it out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18652237/chapters/44233702) if you feel like it


	21. An Impostor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm slightly less sleep deprived now so we're back to our regular hoe schedule

I laid awake in Xemnas’ bed. I should’ve relished the moment, since he never let me stay on his bed, but I was too focused on the pain between my legs to think about anything else. I was beginning to believe that he had no idea how to count, because he kept telling me  _ just one more _ and he ended up being true to his promise of taking me in every surface possible in his chambers. 

I tried not to fidget or roll over much, to not wake him up. He always seemed to be awake before I was, so it was good to see that he was just like the rest of us and did get some sleep once in a while. I leaned forward, resting my head on his chest as I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep. He shifted underneath me, hand coming down to rub my back, causing a shiver to run down my spine.

“Did I wake you?”

“No.”

I found myself getting sleepy as he gently rubbed my back. “I’m sorry.”

“I was awake.”

“Not that. About Marluxia.” I frowned as his hand stilled. 

“Enough about him. Go back to sleep.”

“No.” I shrugged his hand off and sat up, pulling the bedsheets up to cover my chest. “What happened today…” I scoffed as I touched my neck, a lingering sensitiveness from when he kept biting and sucking and marking me. “You know, for someone who’s always preaching about our lack of hearts, you sure are acting like a jealous boyfriend.” I laid down on my side, turning my back to him. “Stop being such a hypocrite for once in your damn life.”

He stayed quiet for a couple of moments, then I felt him stand up from the bed. I sighed and closed my eyes, finding myself falling asleep quicker than earlier.

* * *

 

“You’re going to Hollow Bastion today.”

I stared at Saïx. “You’re… not serious, are you?” The way his usual frown deepened and his golden eyes hardened I took it he was very serious. “Hollow Bastion,  _ again _ ? There are other worlds, you know.” I snatched the paper from his hands and read it over. Of course it was a recon mission. Xemnas was in the mood to push my buttons today. “Who’s tagging along?”

“Lord Xemnas will join you as soon as he is done in the Chamber of Repose. In the meantime,” He snatched the paper right off my hands. “Observe and report back.”

“Xemnas in the field?” I laughed as I turned around to take my leave. “I’ll believe it when I see it.”

I opened a corridor to take me to the streets of Hollow Bastion. It seemed less shittier than the last time I was here, but it was still a dumpster. I looked over the railing, Maleficent’s hideout stood tall

The sound of a corridor opening startled me. I didn’t expect Xemnas to arrive so quickly, except that when I turned towards the man standing before me it was most definitely not Xemnas. He was an inch or two shorter than me, clearly unfamiliar to me despite the fact that he wore the Organization’s coat.

He took a step forward, and I immediately summoned my keyblade. He chuckled. “I’m not here to fight you.” He pushed his hood off, revealing a blindfolded Riku. “You let Naminé go. Why? What do you want?”

“I just want Sora to get his memories fixed.” I dismissed the keyblade and held my hands up in surrender. “I promise I have no ulterior motives.”

“How can I trust you? You’re a Nobody.”

I smirked and slowly walked towards him. “Ouch. Right in the heart.”

His weapon materialized in his hand. I frowned at the darkness that oozed from it. 

“I thought you weren’t here to fight me?” I asked rhetorically as I stopped centimetres away from him. “You wouldn’t hurt a defenseless lady, now would you?” I placed a hand on his chest, right over his heart. I gasped at the feeling of a heartbeat against my palm, feeling it clearly even through all the layers between us. I shook my head, bringing myself back to reality. “Why are you really here, Riku?”

“I’m just watching over Sora until he wakes up.”

I took a step closer. “So I just happened to stumble into you on my first mission outside since I left Castle Oblivion, or are Sora and Naminé around here somewhere?”

He grabbed my wrist and twisted it behind my back, pressing my chest into the nearest wall with his own body. “They’re not here and I won’t let you get close to either of them.”

I pulled my arm out of his grip and turned around in the little space I had to knee him in the gut. He stumbled back, gasping out for air as he summoned his blade. 

“I had such high expectations for you, Riku. You could be a keyblade wielder just like Sora, but you fell right into the Organization’s trap.  _ You _ were the chosen one, not him.”

His chest heaved as he lunged forward, but I blocked him by quickly calling my keyblade to my hand. “I don’t care about the keyblade.”

“Sure you don’t.” I snickered, leaning down to kick his legs out from underneath him. He fell on his back and his weapon clattered on the ground. “What’s wrong? You weren’t this weak in Castle Oblivion. You took on Lexaeus, after all.”

“You’re the one who killed him.” He snapped, trying to get up but I placed my foot over his neck, pressing the heel of my boots against his throat.

“He would’ve killed you instead.”

“You’re right. I’m sorry, I owe you my life.” 

His monotone voice gave me the vibe that he was rolling his eyes underneath that stupid blindfold. I huffed and stepped away from him. “Get out of here. Xemnas will arrive at any moment.”

He groaned as he sat up, leaning his weight on his arms. “I’m not afraid of him.” 

“Well, you should be.” I muttered, mostly to myself, but I was sure he heard me. 

He took my momentary distraction to grab his blade and swing at me. He managed to leave a diagonal cut on my thigh before I could duck away. Surely it was superficial since I could still put my weight on the leg, but I felt the blood trickling down my skin inside my now ruined leggings. 

“What the fuck?” I shouted, turning just in time to see Riku with his hood back up disappearing into a corridor of darkness. 

I limped until I could lean my back against the wall and slid down until I was sitting on the floor with my legs in front of me. I sighed and pulled a potion out of my coat, gulping it down in a second so the wound would start healing immediately. 

“Who was that?”

I looked up into Xemnas’ eyes for a second, then down at his outstretched hand. I raised my hand to place it over his, but decided against it and let my arm fall to my side. “I don’t know.”

“He bears our coat.” His gaze flickered towards the spot Riku had been standing on. “And travels using our corridors.”

I shook my head, looking up into his eyes as I lied. “I don’t know who it was, but he’s not from our ranks.”

He hummed. “An impostor, then?”

“If that’s how you desire to call him.” I bend my good leg at the knee and propped my foot on the ground. “What am I exactly supposed to look for in this world, Superior?”

“Nothing. Return to the castle immediately, XIII.”

I bowed my head. “I wish you would quit babying me. I want to go on missions again. I want to keep training Roxas. Being stuck in Castle Oblivion looking at the same fucking walls for so long sucked enough.”

He grabbed my arm and pulled me up. I kept my back pressed to wall, cowering under his gaze as he towered over me. He placed his fingers under my chin, though he didn’t force me to look up. I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth.

“Sweetheart…”

The softness of his voice made me lift my eyes. His eyes narrowed, watching me carefully as I fisted the front of his coat. “Kiss me. Please, I just–“

His lips met mine, effectively cutting me off. I moved a hand to the back of his neck to pull him impossibly closer to me. I hated the way he could make me crave his touch with a single look at him. He grabbed my thighs and picked me up, trapping my body between him and the wall with only his hips. I tightened my legs around him and he bucked his hips into mine. I tilted my head to the side when he pulled away to move onto my neck.

“Making out in broad daylight in a recently repopulated town probably isn’t the best idea, huh?” I smirked as I touched his cheek to make him part from my skin. “Come on, I believe my superiors gave me a mission I have yet to complete.”

“As your Superior, I command you to drop the mission and return to the castle at once.”

“You command me?” I laughed, pressing my lips against his with the intention of the kiss being chaste and quick, he took my breath away when he snuck his hands under my coat and shirt, trailing dangerously close to my bra. “Stop, I’m still sore from yesterday.”

He pulled away reluctantly and I leaned my head on his shoulder. He placed me back on my feet, hands hovering over my waist to catch me if my knees buckled under my weight. 

“However, I could not possibly leave my Superior hanging, so… How about you finally take me to your old room in that shitty castle?”


	22. Shit, shit, shit

“Good morning, princess.” Xigbar said cheerfully as he draped his arm over my shoulders, which I promptly slapped away.

“Touch me again and I’ll poke your eye out with my keyblade.” I scoffed as I resumed my walk to the Grey Area.

He raised his hands in surrender as he caught up to me. “Losing my eye to one keybearer was enough, don’t need to make it two.”

I pressed my lips together to keep myself from laughing, but I couldn’t help myself. I stopped walking and leaned forward, placing my hand on the wall to balance myself as I erupted in laughter.

“You– you lost your eye to a key–“ I took a deep breath, but it only made me laugh louder. “Holy shit. Give me a second.” I closed my eyes and hid my smile behind the back of my hand, but I did contain my laughter. “A keyblade wielder? We’re rare nowadays. You’ve got to tell me that story, old man.”

“You’ll have to give me something in return.”

“Your dick better stay in your pants if you want to keep it attached to your body.” I muttered and crossed my arms over my chest. We finally arrived to the Grey Area and Saïx quickly gave me my mission.

I opened a corridor to Twilight Town, hoping Xigbar caught the hint that the conversation was over. I felt a presence behind me as I walked through the town looking for the Heartless. I sighed and turned around, pinching the bridge of my nose when I faced my stalker.

“What are you doing here?”

Xigbar smirked. “Ouch. Don’t want me here, princess?”

I groaned as I summoned my keyblade. “I’m sure you have your own mission to complete.”

“Perks of being second in rank include not having to listen to Saïx barking orders at me because I’m his superior. I can postpone my mission for a couple of hours.”

“Right.” I nodded, only half listening to him as I found a couple of neoshadows and defeated each with a single swipe of my keyblade. Xigbar trailed behind me like a baby duck following its mother. I turned to him.

He shrugged, standing to the side when we encountered a Heartless and letting me do all the work. I didn’t mind much since there were only small Heartless, for now. I subconsciously let him lead me into an alley as we bickered back and forth, only realizing so when he pinned me against the wall. He placed his hands on each side of my body to keep me trapped between him and the wall, though he left a couple of inches between us.

“Xigbar…”

“Xemnas is one lucky son of a bitch.” He chuckled lowly. I placed my hands on his chest ready to push him off, but then he reached down to press his lips to my neck, making me halt in my intentions.  “I just can’t get out of my head the imagine of you on your knees, so submissive, so unlike you.”

I gasped when his hand snuck around my waist, making me arch my back off the wall and pressing myself to his chest. I felt his smirk against my skin.

“After seeing you with your mouth full of my cock… Now _that_ thought has kept me company for days when I’m alone in my room.”

I averted my eyes. Really, he gets off to that half-assed blowjob? He might not be able to handle it if I were to blow his mind again. “Just let me go, old man.”

“Now, princess, I’ve seen you train. We both know you could push me off without effort. Why haven’t you?”

I relaxed my hands which had fisted the front of his coat. I flattened them on his chest again, only for them to wind up around the back of his neck when Xigbar picked me off the ground. He leaned forward, lips barely brushing mine. I was about to lean in, to press my lips against his, but I held myself back. The way I could feel his erection pressing into me was definitely clouding my judgement.

I turned my head to the side, glancing at the beginning of the alley where I caught a cloaked figure looking at us. I gasped as I scrambled to get off Xigbar, who dropped me on the ground after a moment of hesitation. The man turned around and walked off.

I followed after him, summoning my keyblade as I reached him. He stopped when he heard my footsteps and reached up to let his hood fall. My eyes widened at the sight of silver blue hair.

“Are you following me?” I asked loudly. Riku turned around slowly, but remained quiet. “You know, I should get revenge for my leg. Nothing a potion couldn’t fix, but you ripped my favorite leggings.”

He chuckled. “Want me to pay for it?”

“Nah.” I placed my hands on my hips. “Take that munny and get a haircut.”

He reached up to touch the ends of his long strands. His hair was shoulder length now, and the front was covering this eyes, though they were already covered by his blindfold.

“I heard you liked long haired guys.” He smirked.

“Careful, kid.” I laughed, waving him off. “I’ve been told I’m pretty easy to win over, though I don’t think I want to date a guy three years my junior.”

He tilted his head to the side. “There goes my chance to woo an older girl.”

I pressed my lips together to subdue my grin. “What do you want? I’m pretty sure you hate me, so you didn’t just come out to have a nice chat with me.”

“Just making sure the Organization doesn’t get too close to Sora.”

I nodded, narrowing my eyes accusingly at him. “Is he around here or something?”

“No.” He muttered quickly, turning his head to the side.

Shit. My eyebrows raised in alarm. Shit, shit, shit. I tried to keep my face neutral, but he saw the surprise written all over my face. Holy shit. He stepped towards me, but stopped in his tracks when something behind me caught his attention. I turned around to find Xigbar looking at us with a curious glint in his eye.

“I wasn’t aware you’re acquainted to the impostor, princess.”

“She’s not.” Riku growled as he called his weapon to his hand, but Xigbar was quicker and called upon his own weapon to shoot Riku, who grabbed me and pulled me in front of him so the glowing bullet barely brushed over my shoulder.

Xigbar’s eye flickered between Riku and I, probably making the connection that we weren’t friends, and dashed to me. I felt Riku disappearing from behind me.

“Shit, I’m sorry. I didn’t think he would use you as shield.” He looked me over to make sure I wasn’t hurt.

“Fucking asshole.” I murmured, but I didn’t know if it was directed more toward Riku or Xigbar. “Go back to your own mission. I think I’m heading back.”

I turned around without another word, hoping Xigbar would listen to me for once and leave me alone. I walked away from the heart of the town, instead finding myself in front of the giant clock Roxas told me about. I looked up, seeing two people sitting at the top of the tower with their feet dangling over the edge.

“You joining us today?”

I shifted my gaze from the clock to Axel, who was holding three ice creams. He offered one to me.

“Take it. I promise I didn’t poison it.”

I puckered my lips as I grabbed one from his other hand, just to make sure the one he offered me wasn’t the poisoned one. Unless he poisoned all of them...

“Come on up.” He smirked and opened a corridor, motioning for me to walk in first.

I eyed him carefully before taking a step into it, licking my ice cream that was beginning to melt in my hand. I furrowed my eyebrows at the strange, but somehow familiar taste. I looked up at the sound of my name, and Roxas eagerly waved me over to sit beside him. I grinned and took a seat. Axel sat beside me after handing Roxas and Xion their ice creams.

“You’re here!”

“I did promise you I’d come up here sometime, didn’t I?”

“You’re not eating some today?” Roxas asked curiously when he took notice of Axel’s empty hands.

Axel shook his head. “Nah. Gave mine to a pretty lady I found downstairs.” He winked at me.

“So, I heard you two have been going on a lot of missions together these past couple of days.” I smiled at the kids, totally ignoring Axel.

“Yeah!” Roxas replied enthusiastically. I eyed the hooded girl, who remained quiet during the entire exchange. “Xion… has been having some trouble with the keyblade. I offered to tag along on her missions to help her.”

“Oh, you have?” I turned to the girl. “You know I’m always available for you two. I know I’m not officially your mentor, but who better to train you than another keyblade wielder?”

She turned her attention from her ice cream to me, but her hood remained up. “Thank you.” She whispered in a small voice.

“No problem, kiddo.”

I zoned out for a moment, taking in the view of the entire town from the clock tower. I grinned as I looked at the orange twilight sky. I kept licking at my ice cream

“Do you remember your past?” Roxas asked as he tugged at my sleeve.

I hummed as I tuned back into the conversation. “No, not really. Just images, some bits and pieces. Nothing concrete really.”

Roxas seemed bummed out. “I don’t remember anything at all.”

“Me neither.” Xion murmured from the other side.

Axel chuckled. “Well, maybe that’s what makes you so special within the Organization. Must be a keyblader thing.”

“I wonder what kind of guy I was before…” Roxas trailed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make my girl seduce Riku because tbh I'm a slut for blindfolded Riku but then I remembered he's a kID so rip that idea :(


	23. Replica

I joined the trio again on Twilight Town weeks later, when I got a mission with Roxas in Agrabah and he basically dragged me up to the clock tower. There Xion confessed that the problem she had with the keyblade was that she could no longer summon it, but the day prior during her mission with Roxas she managed to regain the power.

I smiled at the hooded girl, placing my hand over hers to reassure her. “I’m glad you didn’t lose your keyblade for good. You know where to find me if anything like that ever happens again.”

She turned her head down to our hands, then slowly turned her hand under mine and squeezed it. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Xion.”

I quickly finished my ice cream, keeping the stick between my teeth as I lost myself on the view once again. My eyes scanned the buildings and houses, subconsciously looking where could Naminé be hiding Sora. I shook my head. It was already bad enough to know they were in this world, I didn’t want to know where they were specifically hiding.

“I think I’m gonna head back.” I stood up. “I seriously hate going to Agrabah. The sand gets in places it shouldn’t be.” I flicked Roxas in the forehead and flipped Axel off when the kids weren’t looking at me.

Xion surprised me by being the only one to wish me a good night. I grinned, shooting her a quick good night before letting the darkness deposit me in my room. I dropped my coat as soon as I arrived, discarding the rest of my clothes on my walk to the bathroom.

I relaxed as the warm water hit my back. I initially thought to pay Xemnas a visit wherever the hell he was, but I was so tired that I would probably fall asleep the second I stepped out of the shower.

I wrapped the towel around my body after I dried myself, droplets of water falling from my damp hair onto the floor. I made the mental note to get a dusk to clean that when I’m out on a mission. I dropped myself on the bed face first, thinking if I should just sleep in my towel or get up and grab my nightgown.

A knock at my door made me groan as I turned to lay on my back. I clutched onto the front of the towel and stood up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

I didn’t know who I expected to see outside my door, but it definitely wasn’t Demyx. I blinked once, then stepped aside to let him in.

“Not that you’re unwelcomed, but what are you doing here? I can’t recall a single time you’ve–“

He pushed me against the door, making it close behind me with a loud thud that sure resounded throughout the hall. I stared at Demyx with wide eyes, waiting for him to say something. His lips were parted, his breath hitting my face as he seemed to be looking for his words. I couldn’t help but let a giggle escape me.

He leaned forward, engulfing my lips in a kiss to effectively shut me up, though the corners of my mouth remained curled upwards as I found myself holding the back of his head to keep him from pulling away. He tilted his head, deepening the kiss while his tongue licked my bottom lip.

I decided to tease him by refusing to open my mouth for him. This was a far cry from the nervous guy that had no idea how to touch me just weeks prior.

His fingers wrapped themselves around my throat, applying pressure to the sides. I gasped at the feeling and tightened my hold on his hair, my free hand landing on his shoulder to steady myself. We pulled away to catch our breaths.

My eyes shot open when I felt his bare hands on my skin after my towel fell from my body, taking their time to explore me in the way he couldn’t in Where Nothing Gathers. I didn’t let his eyes wander much so I could pull him back into another kiss. I blindly reached for his zipper to let my cold hands find warmth inside his coat. He shivered at my touch.

He pulled away first this time, taking my bottom lip between his teeth. An almost inaudible moan left me. He leaned his forehead against mine when he let go. A small smile was etched upon his lips when I reached forward to leave a peck on his cheek.

“I should go.” He breathed out, but I kept my arms around him. “I shouldn’t have–“

“But you did.” I whispered, placing a hand on his jaw, thumb rubbing his cheek. “If you tell me that’s your first kiss I’m gonna call you out on your bullshit.” I laughed softly.

“Of course not. I’ve kissed people before.” He scoffed, as if offended that I even attempted to imply this was his first time kissing someone.

“Ah, so you’ve only never touched a girl?”

Instead of answering, he seeked out to shut me up by kissing me again. I let him think he succeed as I pressed harder against his lips.

“Or maybe you haven’t been touched either?” I smirked as I placed my hand over the bulge forming in his pants. He gasped as his hips bucked into my hand. “I’m taking that as a no.”

“Not since I became a Nobody.” He choked out when I unbuttoned his pants to reach inside his underwear.

I hummed. “Not a stuttering virgin, then. Could’ve fooled me.”

“I should go.” He repeated, taking a step back to put distance between us.

His lips were red, parted as his eyes roamed over my body. I pressed my thighs together to subdue the pulsing between my legs that had become impossible to ignore. He had his own problem peeking from his unbuttoned pants, the outline of his erection enough to make my mouth water at the sight. His eyes flickered back up to mine. I caught the faintest grin on his lips before he called a corridor and left.

* * *

 

“You look happy.” Xigbar commented from his throne as soon as Xemnas left the room, bringing the meeting to an end.

“Do I?” I raised an eyebrow as I turned around to look at him, since I grew accustomed to sitting on the armrest closer to Xaldin. “I don’t know, I have a long day ahead of me. If anything I’m tired as fuck.”

I glanced down at the lower rank thrones, letting my eyes linger on Demyx. He appeared to be deep in though, leaning his cheek on his fist and eyes focused on the ground.

“I have a question for you, XIII.” Xaldin surprised me by speaking up. “Was the Superior in your quarters last night?”

“Contrary to popular belief, we’re not attached to the hip.”

He smirked, his violet eyes darting toward the lower thrones. “I heard some interesting sounds when I walked past your door.”

I laughed. “What are you implying, III? Just go straight to the point.”

Xigbar whistled. “Who’s the lucky guy you sneaked into your room, princess?”

“There’s no ‘lucky guy’.” I rolled my eyes with a scoff.

“Maybe it was a lucky girl, then? Unless you were having some fun alone…”

My eyes widened. “That’s none of your business!”

“Get to your missions.” Saïx barked at us before leaving the room as well.

I rolled my eyes and summoned a corridor to take me to the training room, where Xion was waiting for me. I only listened to Saïx because I actually was looking forward for my mission to train Xion today, I hadn’t spent time alone with her since the last time I trained her, before Castle Oblivion. I smiled at the girl, noticing her hood was down today.

I tilted my head to the side as I took my first look at her face while discarding my coat on the ground, on a corner far from where we would be training. “I’m surprised you’re still getting trained, kid. You’ve been months in the Organization.”

She grinned at the ground. “I had… some trouble with a Heartless about two days ago. Axel and Roxas had to come to my rescue.”

“You should’ve told me yesterday. I would’ve volunteered to train you, you know, and keep higher ups from being on your ass about progress. I used to do it all the time with…” I trailed off with a frown. I shook my head. “Let’s get started. The sooner we begin, the sooner we can get ice cream.”

She nodded eagerly, summoning her keyblade and getting into her battle stance with both hands on the handle. We sparred for a couple of hours, with me giving her some hints in between about her footing and relying on her agility to move quickly rather than strength. She caught on relatively quick and soon enough she could hold her own against me.

“Okay.” I cleared my throat as I regained my breath. “I’m tired, so let’s change it up.”

A Samurai Nobody appeared between us, making her jump back. She seemed nervous for a moment, but then she looked at me with determination in her eyes.

“Now, just like I taught you. Agility over strength. These little sh– I mean, my Nobodies can be quite sneaky if you lower your guard.”

She went straight for the attack, making me slap my hand on my forehead in disappointment, but she bounced back after the lesser Nobody blocked and sent her staggering a couple of steps back. She circled around it, looking for an opening. I chewed on my bottom lip as I watched her.

I jumped at the feeling of a finger pulling my lip free from my teeth and turned my head to find Xemnas at my side. He leaned forward, pressing a brief kiss to my lips, then my forehead.

“How come you’re gracing us with your presence, my dear Superior?” I grinned as I glanced at Xion to make sure the Samurai wasn’t giving her much trouble.

“I must speak to you in private.”

I nodded and reached up to steal another kiss from him before making the lesser Nobody stay still, then disappear. Xion turned to me in confusion, eyes widening when she finally noticed Xemnas had joined us.

“You can go get ice cream with the guys, Xion. We’re done for today.” I walked over to her to ruffle her hair, like I always did to Roxas. “Tell Roxas not to kill me for not making it.” She nodded and silently walked out the door.

“You’re rather fond of our number XV.” Xemnas pointed out.

“She’s just a kid.” I sighed. “I don’t know, I feel like I have to protect her.”

He hummed. He placed his hand on my chin to tilt my head upwards. “It– not a she.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Xion is one of Vexen’s creations. A replica, a puppet. Whatever bond you form with it, it’s a mere illusion.”

“Why am I finding out just now? You know what, don’t answer that. I’m sure your lap dogs are the only ones that know.” I furrowed my eyebrows and pushed his hands away from my face. “She’s… a replica?”

He nodded once, dropping his hands after he tried to pull me into his arms but I refused to let him touch me. “It was made to replicate the keyblade wielder’s power.”

“No.” I shook my head. “She– she’s just a girl. Replica or not. What she has with Roxas and Axel? That’s not an illusion. They’re friends.”

“As Nobodies, we cannot form–“

“Oh, fuck you!” I took a deep breath, realizing that Xemnas could and would kill me without a second thought. I lowered my gaze to the ground and softened my tone. “You can’t possibly keep on insisting that we don’t have feelings, because I think…”

I sighed, summoning a corridor to take me back to my room after I picked up my coat. No. It’s the first place Xemnas will look for me. I opened my door and let my feet take me down the hall until I stopped in front of another door. I looked up, placing my hand over the giant IX before lifting it to gently knock on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when I was writing Reviving I kept wanting to start on Igniting because I wanted to write for Xemnas but now I want to write for Terra again why am I like this
> 
> also I didn’t edit this but then again when do I ever do


	24. Feelings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be posted tomorrow, but my professors are not done fucking with me, so enjoy!

I threw myself into Demyx’s arms after I looked down the hallway to make sure nobody was watching us. He barely caught himself when I was already pressing my lips to his urgently, daring him to finish what he started last night. He responded with equal fervor, maneuvering around me to kick the door shut without breaking the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, pulling him flush against me, while his own hands slid under my shirt. I noticed he wasn’t wearing his coat either, he must have been barely arriving from his own mission. He pulled away, making me whine as I tried to connect our lips again. 

“So, what Xaldin said this morning…” He trailed off with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

I pursed my lips. “How much did you hear?”

“Enough to figure out what you were doing.” He leaned down, making me tilt my head to the side as he began leaving open mouthed kisses on my neck. 

“It’s your fault for leaving me alone instead of fucking me into my mattress.” His hands found the back of my thighs, he picked me up with surprising ease. I gasped, arching into his touch. “You wanted to. I could see it in your eyes.”

“And risk being turned into a dusk?” His eyes widened comically, I suppressed a smile when he dropped me on his bed.

“I’m not worth the risk?” I pouted, propping myself up on my elbows. He climbed on top of me, but I was quick to flip him onto his back. 

“N-no!” He quickly shook his head. “You are!”

I pulled him up in a sitting position so I could kiss him again. He placed his hands under my shirt, this time finding the back of my bra and undoing it with almost practiced ease. I ground my hips into his growing erection, taking pride in the soft groan he let out against my lips. 

“The Superior–“ He cut himself off with a sharp intake of breath, hands exploring my bare skin until the found my breasts. “Xemnas will–“ 

“Forget about him, okay?” I shushed him, grabbing the hem of his shirt to pull it off. He reluctantly pulled away from me so I could pull it over his head and throw it behind me. I breathed out when he pushed my shirt up enough to expose my hardened nipples to the cold air of the room. He leaned down, teasingly licking the nubs. I whined out in protest, arching my back to press my chest against his mouth. He chuckled and wrapped his kiss-swollen lips around one, teasing the neglected nipple between his fingers. 

I kept moving my hips in time with each flick of his tongue, chasing after a high that was still so far away from my reach. I pulled at his hair to make him look up at me. He let out soft groans, mixed in with the occasional whine, as I tried to take him to his peak.

“You’re so beautiful.” He breathed into my skin before reaching up to kiss me. I froze, taking a second too long to respond to his kiss, but he stopped and pulled away before I could get lost in it and pretend nothing happened. “What’s wrong?”

I pursed my lips, feeling the familiar yet weird feeling of my eyes burning. I blinked rapidly to get rid of it.

“Shit, I’m sorry.” He quickly apologized as he held my face between his hands. 

I shook my head, placing my hands on top of his. “I’m fine. I just… It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.” I whispered, closing my eyes as I leaned forward to pull him back into the kiss. 

He wrapped his arms around my waist, and placed me back onto the bed before settling between my open legs, wasting no time in taking my boots off along with my leggings. I yelped when he suddenly grabbed my hips and pulled me until I was on the edge of the bed. His lips were soft, leaving gentle kisses against heated flesh as he moved down my body, afraid to leave any marks even though I insisted that I could take a potion to make them go away.

He placed my legs over his shoulders, making me shudder in anticipation. His fingers teased me through my panties, switching between applying pressure on my clit and brushing over it with feather-like touches. I bucked my hips into his hand impatiently.

He glanced up, his turquoise eyes focusing on mine for a moment before it became too much for me and I let my head roll back. I felt his shoulders shaking before I heard his laugh. I reached down to swat him on the back of his head, but he caught my hand and intertwined our fingers, holding onto it tightly as he pushed my underwear to the side with his free hand. 

He used a single finger to part my folds before his tongue joined in and licked a single stripe until he reached my clit. He barely flicked his tongue once, but it was enough to make me buck my hips and beg for more. He gladly complied.

I slapped my hand over my mouth when Demyx commented how loud I was getting, remembering that just as Xaldin and Xigbar heard me last night, anyone else could hear us right now. 

He slid a single digit inside me, pumping it a few times before slowly adding another one. I bit down on my bottom lip to keep myself quiet as I reached down to hold onto his hair. He untangled our fingers to hold my hips down as he worked relentlessly until I was pushed over the brink with little to no warning. He kept curling his fingers inside me and sucking the bundle of nerves into his mouth, milking my orgasm until my hips stopped twitching and I had to push him away to avoid overstimulation.

He crawled back onto the bed, plopping down on his back to let me straddle him as I fought to catch my breath. I placed my hands on his chest, feeling it rising and falling with each breath he took. 

“If I knew you were  _ that _ good with your mouth, I would’ve seduced you the moment I stepped foot in the Organization.”

Demyx laughed as his head rolled back against the pillow and he draped an arm over his eyes. I pressed my palm to his clothed erection, his head shot back up, his lips parted as he looked into my eyes. I took the moment to push his underwear down enough to free his length from its confines. I bit my lip, keeping eye contact with him as I wrapped my fingers around the girth. His eyes switched between watching my face and following my movements. He finally settled for looking down when I tightened my grip, but kept stroking him slowly. 

He thrusted up into my hand as he tried to get me to quicken my pace. The corners of my mouth twitched upwards when he let out an almost inaudible whine, quickly followed by a moan as I moved my hand up, thumbing the slit on the head to spread the precum collecting there. I glanced up to see him biting into the back of his hand. 

“I don’t think I’m going to last much longer.” He groaned out as he tried to reach for me, but I swatted his hands away. 

“It’s okay. Just let go.”

He nodded quickly, hand clamping down on his mouth when I felt his length twitching between my fingers. Within a couple of strokes his abdomen tensed up and his white, sticky release coated his chest and my hand. He let out a sigh as he sat up and held my face to pull our lips together. 

I kissed him back, trying to keep it short so he could clean up, but his hands kept a firm grip on my face to stop me from pulling away from him before he was satisfied. I stood up once he had to separate from me to breathe. I threw Demyx the first shirt I found on the floor and hoped it wasn’t mine before quickly washing my hands in the bathroom.

He pulled me back to bed and motioned for me to lay my head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around my waist. I closed my eyes and draped my arm over him, relishing the intimate moment.

“Demyx?”

He hummed.

“Do you think we have feelings?”

He shrugged as he started rubbing my scalp. “Why not? Xemnas and Saïx make me think we really are heartless though.” He shuddered.

“Even they can show emotions. Saïx gets mad at you all the time for not doing your missions, for example.” I giggled and started tracing random patterns on his stomach. “It’s just… When Larxene and Marluxia faded in Castle Oblivion, I felt like I wanted to cry. I nearly did too.”

There was silence for a couple of seconds before he spoke again. “What if we do have hearts?”

I propped my chin on his chest to look at him. “That’s surprisingly serious coming from you. What brings the question?”

“I think we do feel emotions to some extent. We’ve got to have a heart to do something as simple as making friends, for example.”

“Huh. Deep.” I laughed and placed my head back down. “You might be right.”

* * *

 

The next morning I slipped out of Demyx’s arms and go back to my own room to take a shower before going to the Grey Room. It’s a little early for Saïx to be up and barking orders already, but that just means I’ll get the alone time to think while gazing at Kingdom Hearts, which seemed to be growing bigger and brighter with each passing day. 

As I walked past the training room, I noticed the door was ajar and grunts were traveling through the air, telling me someone was occupying it even at this hour. I stopped to push the door open and look into the room, the curiosity to see who it was overpowered me. 

Luxord stood in the middle of a circle of cards, which rotated around him before the cards flew one by one to him, getting as small as the ones he often had in his hands. He made them disappear with a flick of his wrist, then made then reappear in his other hand. 

“Are you joining me or will you remain an expectator?”

I smirked as I let my eyes travel over his exposed chest. “Why do I get the feeling that has a double meaning?”

He chuckled. “I assure you, I have no ulterior motives. I could use a sparring partner.”

“This is an unfair fight.” I grinned, but I got rid of my coat and walked toward him anyways. 

“How about we practice some hand to hand combat?”

“Your attribute should be fucking luck instead of time and you know it. Weapons have nothing to do with it.”

“It’s not a matter of luck, but patience.” He went straight to try to kick my legs out from underneath me, but I flipped backwards and landed on my feet. “I know when it is the right time.”

“The right time?” I repeated as I went for the punch, but he blocked it as expected, so I raised my knee to hit him right under his sternum. He gasped out for air for a moment, then retaliated with a punch of his own but I blocked with my forearm and pushed him off. 

I threw a high kick aimed for his head, but he caught my leg on his shoulder right before it would made contact. I used the momentum to bring him to the floor with me before he could let go, and I maneuvered myself when we collided with the floor to scramble on top of him before he could get back up. I held onto his wrists and pinned them to the ground. 

“The right time to make my move.” He smirked, bringing a leg between us to push me off with his knee. 

I rolled off him, only for him to settle on top of me with a hand grabbing my wrists, and his forearm pressing down on my throat. I tapped his arm twice and he sat up to give me space to breathe, but made no further move. 

“All good things come to those who wait.” He winked as he stood up and offered me his hand. I scoffed, but let him help me up.

“I still think it’s luck.” I muttered as I rubbed my neck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so today I got assigned a really complicated final project for my accounting class and it's due on friday morning so I'll probably be working on that for the next two days, there goes my sleeping schedule down the drain again just when I was celebrating that I was done with my classes  
> due to the all nighters I'm sure I'll have to pull, I'm not sure that I'll be able to post again this week, I'm really sorry!
> 
> now, leaving my excuses behind and moving onto the important story-related shit, I really struggled with Demyx because I wanted him to be a kinky fucker but plot wise I need him to be a big softie so I really wrote like 3 different drafts and then smashed them all together to form the final chapter (which, suRPRISE, I did not edit)


	25. That’s Hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I finished my proyect earlier than I thought and I’m officially done with this semester, and I could whip out this quick chapter for you all because all your lovely comments on the last chapter made me so happy (they always do, but I really needed it)

“Highlands?” I perked up as I read over the details of my mission. “I’ve never been there before.”

Demyx appeared beside me, placing his forearm on my shoulder to balance himself. “I’ll trade with you. I got Heartless duty with Roxas.”

I frowned. “No way. I’m finally going to a new world.”

He pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. “It was worth the try.”

“You can join me, if you want to. It won’t be the first time you manipulate Roxas into doing your missions.”

He gasped, holding onto his chest for dramatic effect. “Manipulate is such a horrible word. I am merely giving him some… extra experience.”

“Uh, huh.” I nodded slowly with a grin. “Whatever you say. You coming or not?”

He said his finger up and walked over to Roxas. I supressed a laugh as Demyx seemed to be sweet talking him, and Roxas actually ended up agreeing. No surprise there, Demyx seemed to have a way with words only when it was to get out of doing work.

We left shortly after for this new world. Apparently Demyx had heard of it, but never got to actually visit. The green forest was the first thing that caught my eye. It seemed never ending, the further we walked around the bigger it seemed. I felt a strong pull of magic, too. 

“Apparently there’s a new Princess of Heart somewhere around here.” I commented as we finally saw a castle from afar. It was relatively small and simple, considering the greatness of the castles I’m used to see. 

I furrowed my eyebrows as I looked at a girl riding a horse, bow and arrow in hand as she left the castle and its gates behind her. Demyx took my hand to pull me behind the trees so we would remain hidden from her.

“That’s her.” I muttered as I watched her. “I can feel her light.”

I sighed, silently envying her carefree personality and ignorance about her importance not only on this world but across all the worlds, being a Princess of Heart and all. The girl laughed loudly, her wild red mane flowing behind her as she shot arrow after arrow, hitting the many targets dangling from the trees. My jaw dropped at her precision and well practiced agility with the bow. 

“That’s hot.” Demyx blurted out. 

I smirked, not taking my eyes off her. “Stop taking the words right out of my mouth.”

We followed her until she tired herself out and sat near a cliff with her horse to drink some water. I perched myself on a rock distant enough for her to miss me between the trees, but I could still watch her. 

“There are no sign of Heartless here.” I thought out loud. “Why would they send me if the princess is in no danger?”

“Okay, how are you doing that?”

I glanced at Demyx. “Doing what?”

“That!” He motioned at me with his hands. He sighed and plopped down beside me, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. “You’ve been acting completely normal since that night. You weren’t even there when I woke up! It was like… like it never happened.”

“Am I supposed to turn into a giggly high school girl whenever I’m around you now?” I asked sarcastically. 

He groaned, dropping his head on his hands. “That’s not what I meant.” 

I sighed and placed my hand on his shoulder. “Look, dude, people fuck. I mean, we didn’t actually–“ I closed my eyes as I leaned my head on him. “Point is, if I start acting different towards you, Xemnas will know something happened between us, and goodbye to our lovely non-existence.”

He reached for my free hand and started playing with my fingers before pressing his lips against my knuckles. My throat suddenly felt like it was constricting on itself as I pulled my hand from his grasp and sat up.

“I should’ve listened to you.” I cleared my throat as I turned back towards the princess. “We shouldn’t have…” I trailed off, not knowing where I was even going with my words.

“You think it was a mistake?” 

I shook my head quickly. “It wasn’t a mistake.”

“Sounds like it.” He sniffed as he stood up. “I think I’m gonna head back. This– this wasn’t even my mission to begin with.”

I reached for his hand, but he was already gone. I frowned as my fingers grasped onto nothing. 

A twig snapped somewhere nearby. My first thought was to look over to the princess, but she was gone. I didn’t know if it was a good or bad thing at the moment. I stood up, listening carefully around me for another sound, but only the soft whistle of the wind could reach my ears. 

I decided to venture into the forest again. Someone could’ve caught me, but then again it could be Xigbar being a creep and trying to scare me. A low growl made me quickly shove the thought away. That wasn’t a sound a human could produce. 

I started running towards the intermittent noise, trying to find the source until I found a circle of tall, sort of rectangular rocks. I stared at them in astonishment until I heard the same growl coming from right behind me. I didn’t even attempt to turn around before a sharp pain ignited on my back. I fell forward on my knees, breathing in and out as slowly as I could to not think about the pain to stand up straight.

I hissed at the unpleasant feeling left on my back as I summoned my keyblade and glanced up into the eyes of a… bear? I looked down at its chest, the distinctive Heartless symbol on it. 

I kept my distance, still figuring out how to defeat him if he could so easily sneak up behind me. I held my keyblade up high, ready to block his attacks now that I had my eyes on him. I had never encountered a Heartless like this one. He strongly resembled a bear, but he seemed more beastly and had bright yellow eyes, and that’s strong coming from someone who has seen a real beast. If I didn’t know any better, I’d think Xaldin succeeded in turning the Beast into a Heartless and sent him straight to me.

I ran up to it, striking it once before it sent me flying until I landed on one of the big rocks, but not before scratching its claws across my stomach. I yelled out in pain, quickly getting back on my feet to not be defenseless for too long. 

I tightened my grip on the handle of the keyblade, going for the literal  _ wing it _ option as I swung my keyblade left and right to attempt to hit  _ something _ while simultaneously keeping its paws away from me. I was quickly wearing myself down, and the Heartless seemed nowhere near done with me.

As my last resource I called onto my Nobodies to keep the Heartless busy as I patted my coat to find the potion I always carried. My eyes slowly widened as I realized I forgot to pack one up this morning. Excelent.

The Heartless tore into the Samurai, proving they were almost no match at all for it. I scrambled to get away and fell on my ass in the process, not counting on the fact that I would still be weak when it reached me once again. As much as I hated to admit it, it was a lost fight from the beginning. I had to regain my strength before picking a fight with this guy.

Before I could call onto a corridor, the Heartless crushed me between his paw and the floor. The claws dug into my chest and I had no choice but to summon the corridor whether I accidentally took it with me or not. 

Thankfully when I found myself in front of Xemnas’ door the Heartless was nowhere to be seen. I knocked twice, before deciding to turn the knob and walk in whether he was in there or not. He was actually standing behind his desk, leaning his weight onto his arms on the desk as he glared at Xigbar and Saïx across from him. 

His eyes quickly snapped toward mine when he heard my low hiss when I pressed my back against the wall, but I couldn’t support myself anymore. I opened my mouth to say something, but the white dots forming in my vision distracted me from my thoughts. I took quick breaths yet the air never seemed to reach my lungs. I stepped away from the wall to walk to the desk, but my knees buckled underneath my weight before I could even take a single step.

Xigbar teleported in front of me, catching my body before I collided with the ground. I blinked up at his golden eye before closing my own and letting my body fall limp in his arms. 

 

I groaned at the soreness all over my body as I sat up on Xemnas’ bed. I shuffled around until I was resting against the headboard, but the wounds on my back burned as soon as it brushed the hard surface, the pain only intensified when I arched my back to stop touching it. I groaned as I draped my legs over to the side of the bed and placed my arms on the mattress to keep my back straight because otherwise it would hurt.

I touched the hem of the shirt I was wearing, which seemed to be Xemnas’. My clothes were nowhere to be found but, if I recalled correctly just how much damage I had taken, they were probably ripped beyond repair. My head shot up when I heard the door opening. Xemnas walked in, his face hardened when he saw me sitting at the edge of the bed. 

He closed the door and leaned his weight on it. “You could have faded.”

“Ah, we can’t have that.” I laughed humorlessly. “The Organization can’t bare to lose a keyblade wielder.”

His eyes shifted to the window behind the bed, then turned back to me after his facial features softened. “You’re important. Not just to the Organization, but to me as well.”

I pursed my lips, not knowing how to respond, so I didn’t. I held the eye contact for a moment before my eyes drifted to the ground. I held my hand out, silently asking him to help me get up. His heavy boots clicked on the floor while he walked toward me and grabbed my waist to hold me up, I placed my hands on his shoulders. 

“You should be resting.” 

“I think we both know I never do what I’m really supposed to be doing.” I grinned. 

“Should I be concerned that your skills are faltering?”

“No! Of course not.” I moved my hands down to his arms. “Saïx didn’t mention anything about Heartless in that world, so I let my guard down. I’m really sorry. I can totally make it up to you though.”

The corners of his mouth twitched as I reached up to touch one of the strands of hair that framed his face. “You must rest.” He grabbed a potion I didn’t realize was on the night stand and placed it in my hand. “We need you on a mission tomorrow.”

“Xemnas turning me down. Never thought I’d see the day.” I scoffed as I snatched the potion from him. 

“I will not hurt you if it can be prevented.”

I gulped down the potion, cringing at the bitterness. “At least join me in the shower? I promise I’ll behave.” 

He scooped me up on his arms and carried me into the bathroom without much protest. He set me down to pull my shirt over my head, struggling where the blood had dried and stuck to the fabric, and my panties followed shortly after. 

I stepped into the shower and turned it on while I waited for Xemnas to join me. I relaxed as the warm water cascaded down my body, relaxing my sore muscles. I closed my eyes and leaned my head on Xemnas’ shoulder when he wrapped an arm around me from behind.

His thumb rubbed my hip, his free hand landed with a playful smack on my ass when I wiggled it against him. I smirked when I felt him getting hard.

His hand trailed dangerously close to the skin of my now closed wounds. “Behave.” He muttered as his fingers pressed against the reddened skin.

“Will you just go with the flow for once in your life?” I sighed as I turned around in his arms. “If you fuck me hard enough to make my wounds start bleeding again, so what? In my opinion, what better way to go than after a mind blowing orgasm?”

He pushed me against the wall and pulled me into his arms, holding me flush against him. He pressed his lips against mine, his tongue teasing my bottom lip as he ground his hardened length against me.

“You’ll regret asking for it.”

“It’ll be worth it.” I smirked as I pulled him back to my lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> despite my thorough scientific research, I couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment when the old Princesses of Heart passed on their power, so I took it as it happened instantly after kh1, and since not all seven were mentioned in kh3 here’s my headcanon as to who one of them could be


	26. Liar, Liar

“Stop being such a cocky piece of shit.” 

Xemnas smirked as he held my face with one hand, his thumb brushing over my cheek. I closed my eyes trying to find it in me to get up for the mission that apparently can’t wait for me to get better, especially after last night’s… activities.

“Stop that!” My smile betrayed my act of being mad at him. “Give me one good reason why I should abandon the comfort of your bed.”

“You asked for it last night.”

I groaned. “Don’t be a fucking smartass.”

“You have a mission to complete.” He chuckled. “The impostor appears to be targeting you.” He leaned down to press open mouthed kisses to my neck. “You are to go with Xion and Xaldin to the Beast’s castle to lure him out.”

“Great, okay.” I sighed as I threaded my fingers on his hair. “How exactly am I supposed to lure him out?”

“Riku is bound to show up if both you and Xion are in the same place.”

My eyes slowly widened. “Riku? Don’t you mean the–“

“Do you take me for a fool?” He bit down  _ hard _ on the juncture of my neck and shoulder. I was afraid he’d break the skin and draw out blood. An almost inaudible gasp escaped me as I grabbed a fistful of his hair, but not quite pulling him off. His nose brushed over my jaw as he settled halfway on top of me, with a leg between mine and his forearms on each side of my face holding him up. 

“Xemnas…”

He hummed. “Where is Naminé?”

“I don’t know. She wanted to repair the damage she had done to Sora’s memory and to do so he had to fall asleep. Despite my insistence, she refused to tell me where she would be taking him. I swear it’s all I know.”

He sat up, pulling me with him. I hissed when his hands pressed against the scarred skin of my bare back. “You must obtain her location from Riku,  _ if _   her whereabouts are truly unknown to you.”

His lips grazed my forehead when I bowed my head and closed my eyes. “I won’t disappoint you, Superior.”

* * *

 

I sighed as I leaned onto the rail of one of the many balconies on the Beast’s castle, watching Xion defeat the Heartless at the entrance of the castle as I waited for Riku to make his appearance, as Xemnas so desired. Xaldin left us as soon as we arrived to the world, claiming he had his own mission to carry out. I rolled my eyes and let him think that we didn’t know he was off to stalk the Beast. 

Xion looked up, locking eyes with me once she defeated all the Heartless. I shrugged. I was so convinced Riku wouldn’t show up, and then he proved me wrong. Xion turned around with keyblade in hand at the sound of the corridor opening and closing behind her. They engaged in battle almost instantly and it was clear as day who had the upper hand, making me regret that I couldn’t swoop in and help Xion. I tightened my grip around the railing.

Xion landed on the ground, her keyblade was stuck on the ground between her and Riku, who grabs the keyblade to throw it over his shoulder. I winced at the loud clattering and bounced on my heels to keep myself from interfering before I was supposed to. Xion, resilient as ever, stood up and charged toward an unarmed Riku, but he almost too easily had her laying on the ground again. He walked away from her, disappearing into a corridor and leaving her screaming.

I felt Riku’s presence the moment he opened the corridor on the same balcony I was standing on, but I still found myself jumping when he stood behind me and his hands covered mine. He chuckled and lifted his hands from mine after brushing his thumbs over my knuckles. 

“I want to keep this short, so I’ll go straight to the point. Xemnas knows who you are. He wants me to drill you for answers about Naminé.” I turned around, arms crossed over my chest as I stared at him. “It’s my duty to tell him what I know.”

His lips curled downwards, but it was still hard to read him when I couldn’t look into his eyes. “I can’t let you do that.” 

“Riku…” I sighed. I reached up before I could stop myself and moved my thumb under the fabric. He placed his hand over mine, stopping me from pulling it off. I nodded, letting my hands drop to my sides. “I get it, I really do, but I’ve stalled enough. The next time he asks, I’m telling him what I know.”

He let out a sigh before stepping back and turning away from me. “Forget about Twilight Town. Just tell them what I’m about to say.”

* * *

 

“Hollow Bastion? Who would’ve thought they’ve been in that shithole this whole time?” Xigbar crackled as he leaned back on his throne

“That’s all I could get out of Riku.” I shrugged. “Makes sense, Sora made friends with some of the citizens when they were all in Traverse Town, I’m sure they would jump at the chance of protecting him.”

“How accurate is this information?” Xaldin asked, but I saw his accusations reflected in his eyes. “After all…”

I glared at him. “I’d like to remind you that there’s a young boy in our ranks, III, so choose your words carefully.” 

Xemnas raised his free hand, it was enough to make the raven haired shut up before he had even spoken. “We will send out dusks to gather intelligence, then our XIII will be assigned on reconnaissance.”

“You think too highly of the second lowest ranked member in the room, Superior.” Saïx snapped. “She’s incompetent! Naminé slipped right through her fingers.”

Xaldin chuckled lowly. “This clearly has nothing to do with competence, VII, but with who you share the bed.” 

I didn’t realize how hard I was crushing Xemnas’ hand between my fingers until he placed his other hand on top. I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding and quickly loosened my grip. “You’re right, Naminé did get away on my guard. That’s why I’m the one going after her.”

“That’s almost too convenient.” Axel commented from his throne, looking at me directly in the eye. “How do we know you’re not lying, XIII?”

I laughed humorlessly. “You’re calling me a liar when you’re the one who let her go in the first place? Why are you not looking for her too?”

“If only you hadn’t been so busy with Marluxia, I wouldn’t have had the opportunity to free her.”

“What a hero!” I exclaimed, placing my hand over my chest. “Rescuing the damsel in distress while the big bad wolf was distracted.”

Luxord threw in the air the dice he held, then grabbed them and made his cards appear. “I’m certain we have deviated from the purpose of this meeting. Surely we have more pressing matters to attend to, Lord Xemnas.”

Axel smirked, clearly not done attacking me. “I’m sure the Superior is interested in knowing that his beloved is doing behind closed doors with the members of the Organization.”

I straightened up, shooting Demyx a quick glance to see he already had his eyes on me.

“Meeting dismissed.” Xemnas stated loudly, not letting me retaliate against Axel’s accusations. He left, and I followed right behind. He was already sitting behind his desk when I arrived to his room.

I pursed my lips, my eyes already starting to burn. He sighed as he leaned back on his seat. “More than a year has passed. You should be acquainted with these situations.”

“Xaldin and Saïx have made it pretty clear from the moment I arrived that they hate my guts, it’s not new knowledge to me. It still hurts all the same.”

I could swear I felt tears running down my cheeks, yet when I wiped them away my face was completely dry. I looked at my hands in confusion.

“Had it not been for the look you gave IX, I would have dismissed Axel’s words as bitterness.”

“You seriously– Okay.” I huffed, walking backwards as I pointed toward the door. “I know nothing I say will make you believe me, so goodbye.”

He teleported in front of me just when I turned around, making me stop in my tracks. I looked up at him to cuss him out, but he crashed his lips into mine. I let him walk me back to his desk as I got lost in the taste of his lips. He hoisted me up on the hard surface, but I pushed him away before his hands would start wandering. He kept his mouth shut as his eyes scanned my face. He wanted to say something yet restrained himself from actually saying it. I bit my lip to keep myself from grinning at him.

“I’ll find you after my mission.” I leaned forward to peck his lips, then got off the desk to walk out the door. 

I shuddered at the unusual coldness of the hallways. They were mostly chilly, comfortable, but today it was freezing. I was shivering by the time I got to the stairs leading towards the lower floors, finding Saïx and Xion already there.

“We can’t afford to take any more chances on you.” Saïx sneered as he turned to look over his shoulder at the girl. “You were a mistake we never should have made.”

I frowned as I walked down the steps past him to reach Xion. He smirked at me, his shoulder bumping into mine as he ascended the stairs.

I pulled Xion into a hug, though her arms remained limp at her sides. Her body was quivering and it wasn’t really a surprise. She jumped away from me when we heard Roxas’ voice. She glanced between us before racing down the stairs, past the confused blond and deeper into the castle. He went to follow her, but I quickly stepped forward to hold his shoulder.

“Leave her alone. She needs space.” I glared in the general direction Saïx had disappeared into, then looked down at Roxas. “Let’s head down to wait for our missions, okay?”

He nodded, though I felt he was upset because I didn’t let him go after Xion. He gently pushed me away as soon as we arrived to the Grey Area, and I was fucking glad I was almost completely healed because otherwise as gentle as he’d been I’d have yelped out in pain. I still placed my hand over my stomach to subdue the dull ache.

Demyx glanced at me when I plopped down on the couch opposite from the one he was sitting on, then turned back to his sitar to play an unfamiliar tune. 

“I’m sorry.”

A soft sigh left my lips as I pulled my legs up on the couch and stretched them out in front of me. “It’s the first time you talk to me in two days. Do remind me what you’re apologizing for.”

He groaned. “You spent too much time with Larxene.” He stopped playing for a moment, eyes scanning the room before he dismissed his sitar and sat up straight. “I just– I feel guilty that you got hurt.”

“It’s my fault that I got distracted.” I shrugged. “It would’ve happened whether you were there or not.”

“Still…” He muttered. 

“I thought you were mad at me.” I reached forward to rest my hand on his knee and gently squeezed in reassurance. “But hey, you hate fighting anyways.”

He looked between my hand and I, then placed his hand on top of mine when he smiled. “I would’ve if it was to protect you.”

I couldn’t help but scoff in amusement as I pulled my hand away. Saïx stepped between us, clearing his throat as he handed each of us our missions. I snatched the paper from his hand and quickly read over the details.

“A new world? You spoil me, Saïx.” I shot him a wink as he blankly stared at me. My face dropped as I kept reading. “Nevermind, it’s recon. Glad to know you still hate me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all, thank you for all your lovely comments! it's almost midnight and I'm sitting here with a face mask that I'm sure I should've washed off about 10 minutes ago as I finish writing and upload this chapter for you 
> 
> second, it's being hard for me to not hook my girl up with Riku and it's purely his fault for being so good looking with that luscious long hair
> 
> also, I got a new job today so I'm pretty sure my usual three chapters a week will have to be reduced to one or two


	27. Dudezone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these next chapters will have _huge_ time skips between them, in case I forget to put it somewhere how long it has passed

“I’ve searched everywhere, Superior. I’ve turned Hollow Bastion upside down looking for her.” I kept my hands on my lap as I shifted on my seat. “Naminé is nowhere to be found.”

“Well, she’s got to be _somewhere_.” Saïx scoffed.

Xemnas pursed his lips. His fingers curled into a fist that he leaned his cheek onto. “What of Riku?”

“Haven’t seen him either.”

Saïx turned to me. “Clearly, we’re being deceived. It’s been weeks and we have no sign of any of them. We should’ve called off the search as soon as it proved futile.”

I swallow the bump forming on my throat. “I hate to agree with the werewolf, but he’s right, Xemnas.” Saïx scowled as he gripped the armrest of his seat until his knuckles turned white.

“Where, oh, where could she be?” Xigbar muttered, almost to himself.

“Why, Xigbar…” Saïx smirked. “It almost sounds as though you know.”

I felt a lump in my throat that only got bigger the deeper I got into the lie Riku constructed. Part of me wanted to confess the real world she was hiding in, but I knew Naminé was better off away from us.  

Xemnas seemed deep in thought, as usual, then he glanced up at me. His eyes narrowed slightly before he turned back to the bickering men on their respective thrones. “Continue, VII.”

Saïx took a deep breath before proceeding with his own “Somebody accessed our main computer without authorization.”

“And you expect us to believe you really don’t know who it was? As if.” Xigbar taunted the second in command.

“Was it Xion?” I asked softly, deep down already knowing the answer.

He nodded once before Xigbar interrupted again. “Little poppet is turning into a problem.”

“You’ve seriously got to stop calling her that.” I mumbled, lowering my eyes to the ground.

“Nonsense.” Saïx stated proudly. “I see no problem whatsoever.”

I sighed as they resumed their bickering. Xemnas reached for my hand, slipping his fingers between mine and gently squeezing. I turned toward him, but he was looking between Xigbar and Saïx. A small smile found its way to my lips when I looked down at our intertwined hands.

“You will cease the search in Hollow Bastion, XIII.” His voice startled me out of my thoughts. I nodded. “Regarding Xion, no matter what unfolds, our plans remain unchanged. All we must do is watch with caution and patience. You’re dismissed.” I went to summon a corridor, when Xemnas tugged at my hand. “Not you.”

I waited until Xigbar and Saïx left their thrones to turn around and place my feet on Xemnas’ seat. They were getting numb from dangling off. “Xion asked me about Castle Oblivion yesterday. I thought her questions were born out of pure curiosity…”

“She now knows she’s just a puppet.”

“She’s not a puppet.” I shook my head, hiding behind my hand my smile at his slip of not calling her an it like he usually did. “She has her own personality, she made friends. I don’t see you controlling her any more than you already control the rest of the Organization.”

I regret the words as soon as they leave my mouth, at the way his face remains stoic makes me feel even worse. He dropped my hand and turned his head away from me. “I am merely guiding us all to complete Kingdom Hearts and reclaim our hearts.”

“Yeah, sorry. Bad wording. You know what I meant.” I groaned and dropped my head in my hands. “Whatever. I’m off to bed. Can’t wait to see something other than these plain walls and fucking Hollow Bastion.”

* * *

 

“I don’t understand why the Superior kept you in Hollow Bastion this entire time.” Demyx sighed as we sat on the roof of the Castle That Never Was.

I groaned as I laid back to look up at the starless sky. “Me neither, dude.”

“Am I downgrading to the dudezone now?”

“The… what?”

“Dudezone.” He shrugged, laying down beside me. “Like the friendzone, but for dude.”

“You’re fucking weird.”

“Thanks, it’s the weirdness.”

I giggled and turned on my side, only to find his eyes already on me. “What?”

He shook his head as he placed his hand on my cheek. He leaned forward, capturing my lips in a kiss. I grabbed his wrist with the intent of pushing him away, but I find myself unable to as our lips move together in sync and he props himself up until he’s halfway on top of me.

“We shouldn’t…” I breathed out when he pulled away. His face fell, his bottom lip sticking out in a pout. I tightened my hold on his wrist and pushed it away from me, only to push him onto his back as I climbed on his lap. I leaned down to kiss his pout.

He smiled against my lips as his hands found themselves on my waist, pulling me impossibly close to him. I could feel him already hardening underneath me. I started to sit up, but he reached up and refused to let me part from his lips.

He pushed me backwards until our positions were switched. I wrapped my legs around his waist as my hands held onto the back of his head. His lips found their way down my neck, kissing every inch of skin exposed.

I whined softly when his teeth hovered over the flesh but never bit down. “I have to go. Got an early day tomorrow with Roxas.”

He sighed reluctantly and stood up, holding his hand out to help me up. “Got a long mission with him?”

“Nah. You saw how badly he took the news about Xion, and Xemnas didn’t exactly help by forbidding us to go find her.” I shook my head and summoned a corridor to drop us on the hallway of our rooms. “He acts on impulse more often than not, that stubborn kid.”

“He could’ve learnt the stubbornness from you.” Demyx shrugged as he leaned his shoulder against the wall.

“Hey, I’m not even his mentor!” I laughed, shoving at his shoulder but he remained unmoved and amused by my attempt.

“You should smile more often.”

“Are you saying I’m scowling all the time like Saïx?”

His eyes widened. “N-no, not at all! That’s not what I–“

I chewed on my bottom lip as I turned my gaze down to my boots. “Relax, Dem. I’m just teasing.”

He let out a breath he seemed to be holding. “I won’t keep you. Goodnight, and good luck with Roxas tomorrow!”

He leaned down, leaving a quick peck on my cheek before walking down to his own door without waiting for my response. He waved exaggeratedly at me and disappeared into his room. I smiled, touching the cheek he had kissed. 

* * *

“Good morning, XIV!” I exclaimed when he arrived to the training room. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. “If you don’t feel up to it, we can spar later.”

“No. It’s been a while since we’ve trained together and I need the distraction.” He muttered as he summoned his keyblade.

I grinned, trying to lift his mood as I called my own keyblade. “If you can beat me, I’ll let you buy me some ice cream.”

He looked up at me, a faint smirk forming on his lips. He charged first toward me, our keyblades slamming together. His fighting was sloppy, so I went easy on him. He caught on and started hitting with more strength, but he kept forgetting to block or left his side unguarded when I attacked the other.

“You know, Heartless don’t care if your friend’s missing. They will attack you with all the got.”

His frown deepened. He went in, each of his hits harder than the prior. I winced when he landed a blow on my hip, but quickly counterattacked by slamming my keyblade on his side to make him lose his footing. I created distance between us, and he casted firaga at me while still laying on the floor. I rolled away just in time to watch the ball of fire explode where I stood, coating the floor and wall in small flames.

I looked between the wall and Roxas. “If you wanted me to fade, you almost got it.”

He cracked a smile. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to do that.”

I dropped on the ground, the adrenaline wearing out and the exhaustion kicking in. I closed my eyes.

_I smiled as I bowed my head. “I won’t let you down, Master.”_

_“I know you won’t. I’m the one who trained you.”_

_I giggled. “I don’t want to disappoint Master Yen Sid, either.”_

_“You won’t.” He insisted. “The exam is a mere formality, I’d name you Master without a second thought.”_

_“I want to pass the exam.” I raised my head, holding my fist to my chest. “I want to go home and make my family proud.”_

_His eyes avoided mine as he cleared his throat. “Your family is already proud of you, wherever they are.”_

I sat up, gasping out for air as Roxas crawled over to me. “Are you okay?” He asked as he debated whether he could touch me or not.

“Just fucking dandy.”

I took a deep breath. I closed my eyes again, but nothing happened, just a terrible headache. I dropped my head in my hands, clutching onto my hair as I desperately tried to bring back the memory, keep remembering my last moments with my Master. How did I even know those were our last moments together?

“I think it’s time to get to the Grey Area, Roxas. Go on, I’ll be right behind you.”

He stood up, watching me carefully as I moved until I could rest my back on the wall. I waved him away and he decided to listen this time. The tears I was holding back fell from my eyes the moment he disappeared into a corridor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to fit a bit of Xigbar sin in this chapter, but Demyx somehow showed up unannounced so Xiggy will have to wait until the next chapter


	28. Please Me, Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: what should I name this chapter?  
> me to me: remember that stupid but catchy bruno mars song?
> 
> spoiler alert, I didn't edit this lmao

I slowly blinked until my eyes adjusted to the bright walls of Xemnas’ room. I reached for him, but I was only met by his cold side of the bed, so he must have been up for a while. Laying back down, I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep, but a knock at the door startled me. 

I waited for a couple of moments to hear voices, but another knock was heard. I stood up, walking over to the closet to grab a shirt to pull over my head to at least not open the door in my underwear.

I opened the bedroom’s door, frowning when I didn’t see Xemnas anywhere in his office, then walked over to the door leading to the hallway. Xigbar stood there, grinning mischievously as he stepped into the room without an invitation.

“Good morning to you too! Yeah, you can come in.” I rolled my eyes. ”Xemnas isn’t even here.” 

He turned his head and… winked? “I came to see you.” I closed the door behind me and leaned my back on it. I opened my mouth, but he was already answering my unspoken question. “You weren’t in your room and I don’t have to be a scientist to know the only other place you could be is here.”

“Okay…” I crossed my arms over my chest, regretting not picking up my bra when I saw his eyes drifting down my body. “What do you want?”

He plopped down on one of the seats in front of Xemnas’ desk and beckoned me over. I rolled my eyes and slowly walked over to him, only for him to pull me to sit sideways on his lap. I caught myself on his shoulders and looked up to find him mere inches away from me. 

“Do you remember what was happening before Riku so rudely interrupted us in Twilight Town?”

I laughed and looked down at his lips. I took the zipper of his coat between my fingers. “It’s been months, do you mind refreshing my mind?”

A shiver ran down my spine when his hands moved underneath my shirt and calloused fingers touched my bare skin. He held onto my waist when I shifted so I was straddling him. His coat hung loose on his shoulders, but before I could look at his newly exposed chest he nudged my jaw with his nose, his hot breath hitting my neck while his lips brushed over the heated skin. My wetness was already coating the flimsy fabric of my panties.

“I don’t…” I trailed off when his thumbs teased my nipples until they hardened under this touch. I bucked my hips and tried to close my legs, but I only squeezed his thighs. “I don’t think I quite remember yet.”

He raised his eyebrows, a smirk etching upon his lips at my reaction. I let out a breath I didn’t know I had holding when one of his hands reached between us to tease me over my panties. My eyes closed involuntarily as I leaned my forehead against his, but he leaned away and his touch disappeared. He stood up to set me on the desk, then took a step back. 

His eye flickered between mine and something behind me. Before I could turn around, a hand was pulling at my hair to lay me back on the desk and I was met by amber eyes. I parted my lips as Xigbar held my thighs to keep my legs spread.

His lips curled into a smirk and his eyes flickered toward Xigbar when his hands slipped under my shirt again, this time taking the fabric with them. I sit up just enough for him to push it over my head, then Xemnas wrapped his hand around my throat to push me back down on his desk.

I choked on a moan as Xigbar slid my panties down my legs to join the growing pile on the ground and parted my folds. He held eye contact with me as he raised his hand and his fingers disappeared inside his mouth. He closed his eye for a moment and pulled his fingers out with a pop.

“If I knew you tasted this sweet... I would’ve snatched you away already, baby.”

An almost inaudible sound escaped Xemnas, something faintly resembling a growl. Xigbar pushed my thigh up to brush against my stomach as he kneeled down between my legs. He wasted no time in digging in, quite literally, and kept his eye on me to catch every single reaction he got out of me. I reached down to grasp at his hair and his name left my lips in a soft whine when my hips twitched.

“Oh, fuck.” I moaned when his tongue flicked over my clit, then his fingers joined in, never quite touching me enough to satiate my growing need. “Stop teasing!”

He chuckled, the vibrations shooting straight through my clit. Xemnas tightened his hand the slightest bit, catching my attention for a moment before Xigbar took it right back when his thumb found the bundle of nerves and rubbed circles with feather-like touches as he tsked. 

“Xigbar, please…”

“If you keep asking so nicely, I just might give in.”

His ponytail had loosened up from my fingers playing with his hair, eventually falling off and letting his hair cascade freely down his shoulders. I wished I could see it rather than feel the surprising softness on my fingertips. 

A whimper tore from my throat when both Xemnas and Xigbar’s touch left my body, which turned into a surprised gasp when I found myself on the floor, and on top of Xigbar in a heartbeat. Dark hair prickled my hands when I placed them on his chest, a nice contrast from Xemnas’ own smooth skin. 

I lift my eyes long enough to see that we weren’t on the floor, but actually on the ceiling. I accidentally dug my nails into his chest when I looked up– or down?– at the desk he had me sprawled out. I noticed Xemnas was nowhere to be seen, and for a second I contemplated whether he had been in the room at all.

“I swear to Kingdom Hearts, if you fucking let me fall—”

“Will you just calm down, princess?” His hands fell to my hips as he smirked. 

I took a deep breath as I unclenched my hands to slide them down his torso until I reached the waistband of his pants. I yanked them down his legs, a snort leaving my lips when I realized he had gone commando. 

“First you come in here with the sole intent of seducing me, now you’re trying to win me over by using your attribute?” I clicked my tongue as I glanced down his body, to his length resting against his lower abdomen. “Attributes, actually.”

“ _ Trying _ implies that I haven’t already won you over.”

I tilted my head to the side. “But you haven’t, old man.”

“As if.” Xigbar reached between us, his fingers easily slipping between my folds. “Your body says otherwise, baby.”

My lips parted to let a soft moan slip past them. He slowly slid a single digit into me, pumping it shallowly before inserting a second one. I leaned back, hands placed on his thighs to balance myself as I ground my hips to push his fingers deeper inside me and he happily obliges, a grunt of his own escaping him as he got a better look of his fingers disappearing inside me. 

I bit my lip as I felt myself nearing my peak, my orgasm threatening to wash over me as Xigbar touched the rough patch of skin inside me just once and kept barely brushing against it with each curl of his fingers. He pulled his fingers out just as I could barely grasp onto the beginnings of my climax and I had never wanted to kill him more than I did now.

In the blink of an eye I found myself on top of Xigbar, this time with his head buried between my legs as I was now facing his length, red and swollen and screaming for attention– my attention. I leaned forward, licking a single stripe down the underside before wrapping my fingers around his shaft. 

His lips wrapped around my clit to suck it into his mouth, tongue darting out to tease the sensitive nub. I cried out and pressed my cheek against his thigh. His hands gripped my ass hard enough for me to think about him leaving a perfect print of his hands there. 

I calmed down enough to take his shaft into my mouth. I hollowed my cheeks to take more of him in, taking note of the surprising length that makes up for the lack of incredible girth. I took him inch by inch, knowing that I could take it but still shouldn’t force myself. His tongue lapped greedily at my wetness and I moaned around him, his hips bucking up at the stimulation. 

He kept subtly pushing his length into my mouth, probably unconsciously, since his full attention was taken by the apex of my legs where he kept eating me out like I was his last meal. I let him keep thrusting up as his pace started to pick up. 

I had to sit up, moving both my hands over his shaft as he pushed me over the edge. My hips twitched, thighs tightening beside his face for a second before I pulled myself up and sat on his stomach while I worked my hands to bring him to his own peak. He thumbed my clit, milking my orgasm for as long as he could until he started nearing his own. He gripped my waist instead, fingers digging into me when his thighs tensed up and his cum shoot out, coating my stomach and hand in the white substance. 

He brought us back to the ground, placing me back on the desk as he stood between my open legs. I watched him carefully when his eye slightly narrowed as I brought my fingers up to my mouth and licked his release from them. I giggled at his reaction.

“I don’t think we could’ve done this in the streets of Twilight Town.”

“Is that a challenge, princess?”

I hummed, leaning back on my arms. “It might be.”

* * *

 

I walked through the cold, empty streets of the World That Never Was. I felt something, a presence that wasn’t anyone in our ranks, and I won’t sleep well until I find out if Riku’s dumb ass actually dared to get so close to the Organization. I caught movement from the corner of my eye, straight into an alley. I looked around quickly to make sure nobody was following me as I followed the figure into the dark path.

“May I ask what in the actual fuck are you doing here?” I asked before I even turned around the corner. 

“Did he send you?”

“Riku, you’re playing with fire here.” I whined. “He didn’t send me, but if I felt your presence, so did he and surely so did the rest of the Organization.”

“I need to take Xion to Sora. She’s absorbing his memories.”

“And you expect me to just hand her over to you.” I nodded as I crossed my arms over my chest. “I can’t do that, not even for you, kid.”

He scoffed, pushing his hood off his head as he turned to me. “You can, you just won’t.”

“Was Xion with you before Axel brought her back?”

“What if she was? You’ll tell Xemnas that she’s a traitor so he disposes of her? She’s just a puppet, is that not what they think of her?”

I sighed, pressing my back against the wall as I slid to the ground. “What will happen to her if I let you take her?”

“She’ll merge with Sora so that Naminé can rearrange the memories she absorbed.”

I pulled my legs up to my chest and rested my forehead on my knees. If she leaves, she dies. If she stays, they might give her a second chance. I couldn’t do it. I won’t hand Xion over. She’s one of us, despite what Xemnas, Xigbar and Saïx say. 

“I’m sorry.”

He grinned, head turning to the ground. “Don’t be. I have to remind myself that you’re still one of the bad guys.”

I clutched onto my chest. A pang of sadness filled me as he turned around and walked into a corridor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riku broke into my house and demanded to be in this chapter, otherwise Xigbar would've been the star of the show


	29. Past Lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> queen of short chapters thx
> 
> I wanted to talk about something regarding conflicts between the plots of the works of this series, but let’s leave that long ass note for the second update of this week that will most likely be on friday

I played with the zipper of my coat as I nervously paced around Xemnas’ office. He seemed to be reading mission reports with no distractions at all, even with my boots clicking on the floor, but it somehow still seemed like my mind was being louder than anything else.

Finally stopping in front of his desk, I exaggeratedly cleared my throat. “I… have a question.”

Xemnas looked up briefly and motioned for me to proceed. I chewed on my bottom lip, wondering how to word my question. His eyes had returned to the papers on his desk and I was glad I didn’t have to hold eye contact with him.

I averted my gaze to the tall windows with the perfect view of Kingdom Hearts. “Roxas doesn’t have memories of his human life because Sora very much still exists, and Xion is a replica with no prior memories of her own. But why do I not have my memories even after so many years? The rest of the members remember their past.”

“Memories are a mystery. They might have been locked away, like mine were long ago.”

I tilted my head to the side. “Your memories were locked away?”

He nodded once and dropped the papers to stand up. “When I was found in Radiant Garden by the man I later apprenticed to, I could not remember anything except my name. My memories had been locked away by a keyblade.”

“How did you unlock them?”

He smirked as he pulled me into his arms. “What do you suspect our experiments of the heart were for?”

I subconsciously reached forward and pressed my hand against his chest, where his heart would be. This newly acquired information was both really useful to know, but completely useless to my situation. I had no heart, so my memories couldn’t be locked away in it.

“Are my answers to your satisfaction?”

“Sort of…” I admitted, keeping my eyes on my hand over his chest. I wasn’t about to dismiss his words like nothing, after all he did let me know more of his human life than I had already gotten out of the original six members, whether he did it on accident or not. I smiled.

He sighed. “I hope you are not keeping anything from me.”

My mind went back to one of the first memories that came to me, and sometimes still haunts me in my dreams: the night I lost my heart.

“I’m not.” I rushed out. How was I supposed to tell him an Organization member was present when I died? “Just curious about my past, that’s all. I wish I could remember, at least, my home world.”

He reached for my hand, lacing our fingers together as he opened a corridor and tugged me towards it. I followed without much resistance, curious about where he was taking me. Soon the darkness dissipated and we stood outside Castle Oblivion far away enough to be able to look at the entire castle without having to crane our necks.

He took a step forward, his back facing me as he gazed upon the golden castle. “I used to live here, long before it was called Castle Oblivion.”

I held my breath, grasping at the bits of information about himself that he kept sprinkling at me.

“What was it called before?”

He cleared his throat and I could see him clenching his jaw from the corner of my eye. He didn’t like that question, apparently, but all I did was ask the name of his home.

I squeezed his hand, and he only acknowledged it by squeezing mine right back. I pursed my lips and leaned my cheek on the back of his shoulder as we looked together at the intimidating castle.

“Land of Departure.”

My eyes fluttered closed. The name sounded strangely familiar, but I didn’t associate it with the castle in front of us, instead with a smaller one that definitely felt very much like a home.

I held his hand with both of mine now. “Did we meet in the other life?”

He didn’t hesitate for a single second.

“No.”

Oh. I didn’t know why I felt deflated, but I quickly bounced back as I circled him around him. His eyes remained forward even as I squished my face against his chest, lips reaching for the skin his coat left exposed near his collarbones.

I moved up until I reached the spot where his neck meets his shoulder and barely touched the skin with my teeth. I didn’t miss his sharp intake of breath.

His free hand landed on my hip. “We have a mission for you.”

“Way to ruin the moment, Xemnas.” I grinned. “I was about to drop on my knees to suck you off and here you are talking about work.”

“Forget about Naminé, for now.”

My smile dropped. “Why?”

His hand trailed up my side until it landed on my cheek. “We need you to locate Riku. He is but a burden in our plans now that he has influenced Xion. She will most likely seek him out.”

“What do you suspect he has said to her?”

He grasped my chin firmly. “That, you will find out for me.”

* * *

 

I stood at the top of the clock tower in Twilight Town early enough to not bump into Axel, Roxas and Xion, and closed my eyes to focus on where could Riku be. Almost immediately I felt a pair of hands ghosting over my arms. I kept my eyes closed even as the one of the hands pushed me against one of the columns.

“What do you want?”

“Xemnas wants you dead.”

A beat passed, a surprisingly comfortable silence falling between us before I opened my eyes to find one of his emerald own peeking from under the blindfold. He quickly placed the fabric back in place.

He cleared his throat. “He wants me dead since the moment he saw me in Hollow Bastion.”

“Unless…” I held my index finger up between us. “You tell me why did Xion disappear with you weeks ago.”

“Only if you tell me why are you running his errands.”

I leaned forward, pressing my finger to his bottom lip. “If you take off your blindfold, we got a deal.”

He seemed genuinely surprised for a second, lips falling open even as I pulled my hand away and leaned my head on the wall. His head slowly moved from side to side.

“I’ve already told you. Without Xion, Sora will never wake up.”

I pursed my lips. “Is that all?”

His blindfold shifted the slightest bit, as if he was raising his eyebrows. I sighed and pouted in defeat.

“I care about him.” I turned my eyes to the ground. “I know. I don’t have a heart, I can’t feel, believe me I’ve heard the same speech so many—“

“I think you can.”

I stopped in my tracks, eyes snapping up to Riku’s. “I… You think I can feel?”

He simply smiled. “You forget I’ve been watching you.”

“That’s not creepy at all.” I giggled.

“I’m serious, though. You have a bright light right here.” He pointed to the center of my chest. “Don’t let him extinguish it.”

“I don’t belong to the light anymore.”

“Are you sure about that, or is that what Xemnas drilled into your mind?”

I opened my mouth to reply, but found out that the correct answer was not exactly the one I wanted it to be. I grunted softly. “I have to go.”

Riku didn’t even move for a moment, then his hands slowly rose to the back of his head. I furrowed my eyebrows until I realized he was untying his blindfold.

I placed a hand on his right cheek, making him freeze. “I was kidding. There’s a reason you wear that to cover your pretty eyes and I’m not about to make you do something you’re not comfortable with, not again.”

His hands dropped to his sides, his cheeks tainting the slightest shade of pink. Soft chatter interrupted us, I could faintly recognize Roxas’ voice calling out to Axel, who from where I could see was already sitting at the edge of the tower with ice cream in hand. I held my break as Riku shuffled us to remain hidden by the columns from the opposite side, where they were sitting down.

He grabbed my face with both hands, leaning his forehead on mine before pulling completely away and heading towards a corridor. I took a deep breath. If I had a heart, it would be racing right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoutout to FeralCreature [go check out their [kh/ff fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663325/chapters/44260579) I absolutely love it] for being such a loyal fan of this work, we’ve created a bond in a little less than a month with our short conversations in the comments and I don’t know if I would’ve continued this without you encouraging me (I’m the queen of starting fics and then losing inspiration halfway through, I don’t want it to happen with Igniting)


	30. In Four Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all thank you so much for your support guys  
> sorry for not updating on friday like I promised
> 
> a couple of readers have come to me, telling me that I've somehow inspired them to write their own stories and? w o w it makes me so damn happy to know what my incredibly self indulgent works have made their creative bulbs turn back on

I chewed on my bottom lip as I looked up at the door in front of me, raising my hand to trail the borders of the number XII plastered on it. I let my hand drop to my side when the corners of my eyes started prickling. I walked down the hallway, repeating the same action with the door that wore the XI.

Axel slammed his door shut as he walked out of the room, I kept my back to him to prevent him from seeing me like this and possibly mock me. I acknowledged him with a wave of my hand while I leaned my forehead on the door.

“You know, even if you stand there all day, he’s not going to walk out of that room.”

“Don’t you think I know that?” I shouted, turning around with tears falling down my cheeks.

I promptly wiped them away with the back of my glove when I noticed Roxas was standing beside him. I couldn’t keep it in any longer, I fell to my knees and sobbed. Even months after they faded away, their absence still hurt me. Going back to Castle Oblivion with Xemnas only stirred up those feelings.

Axel hesitantly kneeled down beside me, while Roxas rushed to hold me in his arms. I leaned my head on his shoulder rather awkwardly due to his short height, but we made it work as he started rubbing my back.

“I should’ve saved them. I-I should’ve done something—“

He shushed me. I leaned my cheek on his shoulder without much resistance, possibly soaking him with my tears. Roxas reached around me to take one of his gloves off, then used his now bare hand to wipe his thumb on my cheeks.

“I’m sorry.” I went to sit up, and Roxas hesitated for a split of a second before letting me go. “I don't know why I’m so…” I laughed humorlessly. “So _emotional._ ”

He grinned at me, motioning to Axel to keep walking without him. Axel complied without a second thought.

“Sorry you had to see me like that, kid.” I murmured as he slipped his glove back on.

“I was beginning to think Xemnas made you as cold as he is. You never show any kind of emotion around me.”

“Because I used to think I couldn’t.” I pursed my lips and shook my head. “Whatever, we’ve gotta get going to the Grey Area. Wouldn’t want Saïx to get his panties in a twist if we’re late.”

He helped me up and we walked silently side by side, the only sound surrounding us was our boots clicking on the floor. We entered the Grey Area, Xigbar, Axel and Xion were there already talking to Saïx. I turned my attention towards the girl, following Roxas’ lead but my plans to avoid the scarred man went down the drain when he wrapped an arm over my shoulders and pulled me into his side.

“Good morning, princess! Seems like someone slept in.”

“Fuck off, old man.” I betrayed myself by smiling at him. “I’ve been awake for hours, Saïx’s face isn’t exactly the first thing I wanna see in the morning.”

“You and me both, kiddo.”

“Oh, I’m a kid now?” I scoffed as I dropped myself on the couch and out of his embrace. “I’ll be sure to remember that next time.”

“II, VIII and XV will be going to Wonderland today.” Saïx muttered to Axel, but they were close enough for me to hear.

“Hey!” I protested. “Why don’t I ever get to go on missions with so many people?”

“Because you used to when you arrived to the Organization, XIII.” Saïx didn’t even look up as he replied. “If you’re so afraid to be alone, you will accompany Roxas on his mission.”

I pouted. “Could’ve hooked me up with one of the cute members. Is VII going out on missions today?”

He glared at me, and I could swear his eye twitched. Xigbar stepped in before Saïx could pull out his claymore and swing it at me.

“Don’t worry, princess. After we get rid of the trio, we can have some fun of our own.” He whispered in my ear and wiggled his eyebrows, making me roll my eyes.

He opened a corridor and walked in, Axel and Xion trailing closely behind. I turned to Roxas, who was looking at the now closed portal with a small pout.

“What, don’t want to spend more time with me?”

His pout deepened. “No.”

I crackled. “Alright, mini Axel. Let’s go kick some Heartless ass in Twilight Town.”

* * *

 

I cringed as Roxas happily bit into his popsicle. “How can you possibly do that without getting brain freeze?”

“Used to it.” He shrugged. “It doesn’t melt in my hand this way.”

“You also don’t get to enjoy the taste.” I flicked my stick to Roxas, who slapped it away from himself so it ended up falling over the edge.

“I wonder where Axel and Xion are.” He frowned as he finished up and threw the stick at me. I deflected it back to him, but his reflexes weren’t quick enough to keep it from hitting him in the forehead.

I grinned, crossing my feet at the ankle. “Those lucky bastards are in Wonderland. I wouldn’t be surprised if they were sightseeing after their mission.”

“I wanted to ask you something, since I know Axel will just give me vague answers… What’s fucking?”

I coughed, choking on air as the words left Roxas’ mouth. “Wh– what do you mean, kiddo?”

“I overheard Axel saying Xemnas and you were fucking.”

I didn’t sign up to give a fifteen year old the birds and the bees talk.

“First of all, don’t repeat everything Axel says. He swears like a sailor, Luxord should be jealous.” I cleared my throat as I pulled my legs up to my chest. “Second of all… Just– just don’t repeat him. I would like for you to be innocent for a little longer.”

“You totally evaded the question.” He grumbled under his breath as he leaned his elbows on his knees.

“Look, I’ll tell you when you’re older, or Axel can tell you himself. I’m sure he’s an expert on the topic.” I ruffled his hair. “It’s getting late. If they were gonna show up, they would’ve by now.”

Roxas nodded, taking the initiative to stand up and create a corridor for us to leave. When we arrived once again at the Grey Area, only Axel and Xigbar were debriefing Saïx, who seemed infuriated.

“And now we’re left with the one we can’t use.” He scoffed as he glanced at Roxas. I stood protectively in front of him, shielding him from Saïx.

“What’s going on?” I eyed Saïx carefully as he walked out. “Where’s XV?”

“She flew the coop! Flamesilocks here couldn’t trouble himself to clip her wings.” Xigbar smirked, gesturing toward Axel, who turned his back to us.

Roxas frowned. “What… does he mean, Axel?”

“Your friend sat there sucking his thumb while Xion walked right off.” He continued.

Roxas’ entire body trembled. He glared at Xigbar, then at Axel. “What happened out there?”

“Nothing, really.” Axel’s eyes landed on me, gesturing toward the door. I nodded and reached for the blond’s shoulder to squeeze it in reassurance, then mumbled that I had to go.

“‘Nothing’?” He grabbed my hand for a second, then reluctantly let go to step toward his friend. “Xion’s gone! How can that be nothing?”

I closed the door behind me before I could hear the red head’s reply. I pursed my lips as I stood at the door, debating whether I should eavesdrop on them or wait until Roxas told me.

“What are you doing here?”

I jumped at the sound of Demyx’s voice. “Dude, don’t give me a heart attack. That’d be a lame way of dying with all the fighting I do on a daily basis.”

“Sorry.” He grinned innocently. “I just… wanted to ask you if we could go to the roof again. It’s been a while.”

“Oh, um.” I cleared my throat, lowering my eyes to the ground. “It’s been a long day for me. I just want to get a nice, hot shower and go to bed early.”

He pressed his lips together, hands hidden behind his back. “Can I at least join you?”

“You’re just trying to get laid.”

“What if I am?” He smirked.

I elbowed him, laughing softly when he clutched onto his side. “I’ll let you join me in bed.” I narrowed my eyes as I pointed my index finger at him. “No funny business.”

“No funny business.” He repeated with a nod.

* * *

 

Twilight Town is beautiful, I can see why Roxas insists on me joining them for ice cream at the clock tower, it has the best view of the sunset and the entire town.

It would be even more beautiful if I didn’t have to see it all the time because most of my missions didn’t take place there.

I kicked a pebble out of my path, but it ended up just about a foot away from me and I ended up kicking it again. I glanced up to make sure I was heading into the right direction, then kept focusing on the ground beneath my feet until it turned from cement to earth.

Riku came to me out of fucking nowhere just as I arrived to the world for Heartless duty, saying _we need to talk_ and to meet him at the forest on the path to the abandoned mansion. I didn’t think much of it, but after clearing my head by defeating so many giant Heartless in a row, I came to the conclusion that Naminé was in the mansion and I was a fucking dumbass for not realizing it as soon as Riku let it slip that she was in Twilight Town.

His hood was up and his head was turned to the ground when I arrived. I walked around him, standing in his field of vision, but he remained unmoved. I reached out to touch his arm, but he quickly caught my wrist.

“Xion’s with you, isn’t she? _Again._ ”

“She came to me, not the other way around. She knows it’s for the best that she merges with Sora.” He grunted. “But that’s not what I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Why have you called me here?”

“I haven’t found a way to conquer the darkness within me- not completely. I thought I’d have it under control by the time Sora awakened, but…”

He sighed, pushing his hood off his head. He paced around until he leaned his side on a tree, arms crossed over his chest and his back facing me.

“I need you to watch over Sora once he wakes up.” He continued. “If my plan goes right, it’ll be real soon.”

“What plan?”

“I have to fight with someone soon. I can’t tell you much, you’ll just try to prevent it. But–” He turned around to stand in front of me. “It might change me. He’s strong, too strong for me to win without tapping into the darkness.”

I frowned. “Change you… How?”

He grabbed my hands to place them on either side of his head, holding the soft, black fabric. I took a sharp intake of breath when his arms dropped to his sides.

“Are you sure?”

He nodded. I slowly pulled it over his head, his eyes remaining closed. I gasped as his hair turned to a longer length, a more silver white shade, with the bangs slicked back. His skin turned a couple of tones darker, his eyes slowly opened to reveal the emerald that gave away to the amber.

I clutched the blindfold between my fingers. “Is– is this your darkness? I’ve never seen anything like this happen.”

He smirked, showing the slightest of teeth, but remained quiet. I took a hesitant step forward with my hand stretched out to touch his face. He leaned into the warmth of the palm of my hand. Only then did I realize that he was towering over me now.

“If I tap into the darkness for this fight, I might remain like _this_ forever.” He murmured almost disgusted with himself.

“You remind me of—“

“Xemnas?” He raised an eyebrow. “I’m supposed to. This, how I look right now? Is his Heartless, when he possessed my body.”

The longer I stared at him, the more differences between them I found. His skin was darker, his eyes were bigger, wider.

“How can a Heartless possess a human? Fuck that, how did I not know his Heartless possessed you?”

“Were you not in Hollow Bastion when Sora fought me?”

“I kind of ran off when the dumbass stabbed himself…” I grinned at the ground. “Xemnas went to Hollow Bastion by himself after that.”

He grabbed my chin, pulling my head up to look at him. The gesture reminded me so much of Xemnas that I had to remind myself that this man standing before me isn’t him, despite the strong resemblance.

I pursed my lips. “I think you really do need that haircut now.”

The smallest lines appeared at the corner of his eyes when laughter erupted from his throat. His breath tickled my face when he leaned forward.

A sound startled both of us, leaves crunching as if someone was stepping on them. My eyes widened, and I shoved the blindfold into his hands as I hurried to pull my hood over my head.

“Wait,” Riku grabbed my forearm when I extended my hand to create a corridor. “In four days, find me at Memory’s Skyscraper.”

“Memory’s Skyscraper? But that’s in the World That Never Was, are you insane? Did you not listen to me the last time you were there?”

“Just find me there. It’s the last favor I will ask of you.”

I clenched my fists as I tried to glance over his shoulder to the footsteps coming closer to us each second. “Fine. I’ll try to meet you there.”

I pulled my arm from his grasp and called a corridor to take me back to the comfort of my room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's sit down to talk  
> so, looking back at Reviving, wow I really rushed through that and I've found that I'm restricting myself on many aspects of the plot (this is what I get for writing the stories out of order) SO I kind of wanna just be like fuck it write the story the way I want it to and then rewrite Reviving with the needed adjustments


	31. Roxas and... Who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all? I'm really sorry it took me this long to update, I couldn't make more time to write :( I wish fic writers who upload chapters of 5k words every two days could teach me their secrets
> 
> on to the ending of the Days arc!

Roxas dropped beside me on the couch with a sigh. My eyes fluttered open for a second before I resumed my nap, hugging my knees closer to my chest. A mumble of my name made me sit up and reopen my eyes.

“Who… am I?”

I narrowed my eyes. “Are you having an existential crisis?”

“No, I mean…” He sighed, looking down at his hands. “What makes me special enough to wield the keyblade?”

“Well, you were pretty special as a Somebody.” 

My eyes slowly widened when I realized my mistake. Roxas stood up, clenched fists at his sides as he leaned forward. “You knew me?”

“I didn’t  _ know _ you, kid, not exactly.” I pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes. “Shit, I don’t think I’m supposed to be talking to you about this.”

“Who’s Sora, then?”

I froze as I was reaching for my boots. “How do you know about Sora?” I quickly pulled them on and stood up.

“Xemnas told me Xion and I are connected through him, so who is he?”

“Rox…” I reached out for him, but he took a step back. I frowned. “I can’t.”

“Don’t look at me like that.” He shook his head, turning his gaze to the ground. “I thought if anyone would tell me, it would be Axel or you, but…” He trailed off, turning on his heel and strutting out of the Grey Room.

“Where are you going?” I called after him.

He stopped in his tracks, but kept his back to me. “I’m going to find someone who can tell me who I really am. If it can’t be the people I trusted in the Organization, then I’ll have to look somewhere else.”

“You and your Somebody can exist simultaneously!”

His head whipped around at my words. His sapphire eyes were widened, and I realized I had fucked up. 

“I can’t tell you anything else, Roxas. You’ve got to trust me on this.”

His eyes hardened once again. He turned right back around and summoned a corridor, walking right inside before I could stop him.

Shit, I needed to tell Xemnas about this. I groaned and raced down the hallway toward the familiar path toward the top tower. I waved at Demyx when I saw him, he grabbed my hand when I tried to run past him and pulled me toward him. I crashed against his chest with an oomf and coughed trying to regain my breath. 

“Where are you off to in such a hurry?” He asked with his head tilted to the side. 

“I gotta get to the top, like, yesterday.” I gestured toward the direction of the stairs leading to Xemnas’ room. Demyx visibly deflated, his arms going slack around me. “I really don’t have time to explain—“

He nodded, leaning slightly forward before stopping himself and pulling away from me. “Can– can we talk? Not now, of course, you’ve got something important to do.” He awkwardly scratched the back of his neck.

I pressed my lips against his cheek quickly, taking note of the way it was dusted with pink when I stepped back. “I’ll find you in your room when I’m done.”

His lips found my temple, leaving a quick peck that left him grinning widely as he started walking backwards. My eyebrow arched upwards as his back hit the wall and he quickly called a corridor to take him away. I couldn’t wipe the amused smile from my lips while I turned around and bumped into a chest. 

I stumbled when a hand shot out to hold onto my wrist and pull me back. I hesitated to look up when I saw the familiar silver hair contrasting against the black leather of the coat.

“Roxas is running away.” I blurted out before he could say anything else. I met his fiery eyes, then glanced at the bluenette frowning at us with a similar look in his eyes.

“Lord Xemnas–“

“Take care of our rogue pawn, VII.”

Xemnas’ eyes followed Saïx every move until he was out of sight, then he finally looked at me. I let out a breath I didn’t know I had been holding in.

“As for what I have witnessed,” He placed his hand on my chest to push me. I lost my balance and caught a glimpse of violet and black swirls surrounding me as I fell back, landing on a soft mattress. “I wanted to believe your disobedience ceased in the past months, and yet…”

My chest heaved as I propped myself on my elbows, looking at him as he stood in front of me. I subconsciously pressed my thighs together and tugged my bottom lip between my teeth. I sat up, and he immediately pushed me back onto the bed with a hand wrapped tightly around my throat. 

I didn’t stop the moan that bubbled up my throat at his actions. His leg slipped between mine, pressing his knee against my covered heat. 

“I should turn you into a dusk.”

“But you won’t.” I defied, hands holding onto his wrist when he tightened his hold around my neck. 

White dots started to fill my vision as the air struggled to reach my lugs. His hair cascaded down his shoulders and trickled my tainted cheeks. His free hand grabbed both of my own and held them over my head. A tingling sensation came to my wrists, and I didn’t have to look at them to know the swirling black and grey tendrils were restricting my movements. 

The zipper of my coat was pulled down, lips kissed and teeth gently nibbled on every inch of skin exposed to the cold air of his room. My nipples strained against my bra, begging to be pulled, bitten, sucked. My hips bucked into the air when Xemnas’ lips reached the waistline of my leggings.

A plea left my lips, but I didn’t know if I was asking him to stop or to keep going. He sucked the skin into his mouth, leaving bruises I’d erase with a potion later. He took my leggings and pulled them together with my panties eagerly down my legs. His mouth found my skin again, this time kissing my inner thighs, making sure to brush over the place where I needed it the most.

His eyes were fixated on mine, but I couldn’t keep them open much longer when his tongue darted out to lick a single stripe over my wet slit. I wanted to reach down to keep him in place, I almost did, I could catch myself in time when I remembered my wrists were bound together and the only option my fingers had left was to grip tightly onto the pillow under my head.

He ceased all movement, making me squirm in his grasp. I looked down, amber eyes fixated on my face and all the reactions it gave him. His lips returned to the skin of my abdomen, moving up my torso until he reached my neck, finally landing on my lips once again. 

I didn’t feel his hands pulling my underwear and pants back in place as his lips trailed upwards, I only noticed when he pulled away and stood from the bed, leaving me to close my legs in hopes of finding the friction he refused to give me. His hands found my ankles, pulling me toward the end of the bed and keeping my legs spread. 

His lips were pulled into a straight line. “I hope you don’t disappoint me again, sweetheart.”

“I won’t, Superior.” I smirked as his hand found my throat again, squeezing much gentler now. 

“I will not overlook another misstep.”

I groaned. “I know.” My fingers twitched, aching to touch him.

“You’re dismissed.” He murmured, pressing one last peck to my lips before disappearing in a smoke of violet and black. My hands broke free and I brought them to my chest, the phantom feeling of a heart beating rapidly against my ribcage was stronger than ever.

I stood up, straightening myself up and zipping my coat again before heading toward the lower levels of the castle. There I found Saïx, on his hands and knees on the floor, panting as he struggled to even get off the floor. 

“Well, that’s a sad picture.” I commented as I came to a stop in front of him. “Don’t tell me Roxas actually beat you?”

Something similar to a growl escaped his throat as he glanced up at me, golden orange eyes narrowed. 

“I’ll go get him myself, then.” I huffed, turning to call a corridor as my weapon appeared in my hand. 

I reappeared in the streets of the World That Never Was, catching a glimpse of a blond mop of hair walking down an alley. I stopped just as I noticed the red haired man standing with a foot propped up against the wall. His gaze never left the ground, even as he acknowledged Roxas’ presence. 

I gripped onto the handle of my keyblade as Axel started yelling. “You can’t turn on the Organization! You get on their bad side, and they’ll destroy you!”

“No one would miss me.” Roxas shot back without hesitation, resuming his walk down the street.

“That’s not true!” Axel deflated, hands falling to his sides as his eyes closed. “I would.” He murmured in the softest voice, I wasn’t even sure I heard correctly.

I let my keyblade disappear in a flash of light. Roxas needed this. He wanted to know who he was, and someone would be able to tell him all about Sora’s dumb ass that trusted people too easily, almost the entire opposite of himself. If it was the other way around, if I could find someone who could tell me all about my past, I would walk right toward that opportunity, so I let him walk until he was far away enough from Xemnas to call on a corridor without him sensing it.

* * *

 

I mentally counted another day off, quickly realizing that today marked two days since I had last seen Riku, and that in only two more days I had to meet him atop of the Memory’s Skyscraper. I glanced curiously as I noticed Xemnas was not only walking around the halls of the castle, but he had Xion dangling off his arm. I tilted my head to the side, watching him curiously.

“You found Xion?”

“Your observation skills are outstanding, sweetheart.”

I pressed my lips together, hiding a smile. “You’ve been spending too much time with me, Lord Xemnas. Your sarcasm only gets less subtle each day.”

“The world does not revolve around you.”

“It doesn’t?” I gasped, holding my hand to my chest. He turned to me with a sharp glare. I scoffed, “No need to get so mad. If you didn’t want to tell me what’s gonna happen to Xion now, you could’ve just said so.” I muttered as I rounded a corner and called upon a corridor to take me to the Grey Area. 

My eyes landed on the back of Demyx’s head. He was sitting on the couch, feet propped up on the coffee table in front of him as he strummed away on his sitar. I cursed under my breath for forgetting about him the day prior, but I honestly wasn’t in the mood to talk have whatever serious conversation he wanted to have just yet.

I turned on my heel and walked right out the door, ignoring Demyx even when his head turned around at the sound of my boots clicking against the ground.

* * *

 

“Sorry, Dem.” I shrugged as I tried to step away enough to call upon a corridor and make sure he wouldn’t follow right in. “I’ve been really busy, and you know how fucking pissed Saïx has been since Roxas beat his ass.”

He chuckled at that. “Right, he barely lets me arrive from a mission and he’s already asking for reports.”

The bluenette was glaring at us from across the Grey Area. I rolled my eyes at him before turning back to Demyx.

“Not to mention that meeting we have tomorrow regarding Roxas and…” I furrowed my eyebrows, trying to remember the other matter we would touch in the reunion. “Whatever. Can we meet after all this mess gets cleaned up? I won’t have some time to myself until I’m back to the boring Heartless duty.”

“It’s okay.” He nodded. “I’ll see you around?”

But I was already closing the corridor behind me.

* * *

 

My eyes flickered across the various thrones, both empty and occupied, as Xemnas dragged the meeting longer than it should be. 

I looked at Roxas’ throne that was once mine. I didn’t know if his absence now meant that it would be mine again, or if I would get to keep my place at the top with Xemnas.

My fingers drummed on my thigh as Xemnas dismissed everyone and one by one they left the room. I waited patiently until everyone was gone, leaving me alone with the Superior.

I felt a presence. Not in the castle, but in the world. I knew all too well who it could possibly be. 

If the look in his eyes was anything to go by, Xemnas had felt it too. “Riku.” He murmured, leaning his cheek on his closed fist. “And Roxas.”

I took a deep breath, closing my hands in a tight fist. “Roxas? I can’t feel him.”

His hand found my knee, and he squeezed gently. “He knows we would sense his use of a corridor near the castle. He is at the edge of the world.”

“Shall I take care of the matter, Superior?”

His head slowly moved from side to side. “I will see to it myself.”

“Why bother?” I lowered my eyes, afraid that he would see right through my insistence. “I’m sure there are more important issues that require your attention.”

He hummed, fingers splayed across my inner thigh. “I cannot afford another loss, not after Xion.”

I furrowed my eyebrows, the image of a young girl came to mind, her short raven hair flowing over her face as a genuine smile graced her lips, but it went as soon as it came even when I tried to grasp at the edges of the memory. 

“Rest.” He exhorted. “You must be tired from your mission. Do not worry about Roxas.”

“How can I not? I have only been worried sick since you let him slip right through our fingers. I won’t sleep well without knowing if Roxas is alright.” I grinned at him. “Besides, he trusts me. He will only keep trying to get away if he sees you.”

He exhaled, softened eyes turning to me. “Very well. I will await your report in Altar of Naught.”

“Thank you, Superior.” I leaned forward to leave a kiss on his cheek. “I—“

He raised an expectant eyebrow.

“I’ll be back soon.” I bowed my head slightly and let the darkness take me from Where Nothing Gathers, to the top of the Memory’s Skyscraper.

Heartless surrounded the bottom of the building, leaving a pair of men hooded men back to back as they defended themselves. I narrowed my eyes as I knelt down to get a better look.

One of their hoods fell down, Riku’s distinctive hair fell down his shoulders as he lunged forward with keyblade in hand, as if he had been fighting with it for years. It brought a smile to my face.

The other man was shorter, lean but clearly toned, and I instantly recognized him as Roxas even if his face remained obscured. 

A sudden scream left my lips as I brought my hands to my head, feeling a sharp pain shooting right through. I fell to my knees as a wave of memories washed right through me.

A tall bluenette with a bun appeared, his face always obscured in my nightmares but now it was clear as day as his dark eyes looked down at me. His keyblade in hand, as elegant as its wielder, even possessing the mint color of his hair blended with various golden shades. He extended the keyblade toward me, hand leaving the handle to encourage me to hold it. 

“Master…” I murmured as I reached out to touch it, and he vanished into thin air. I was left clutching onto the edge of the skyscraper to not fall over. 

My eyes fell to the ground, watching Riku and Roxas fighting almost brutally. I scrambled to get away from the edge.

Memory after memory came back to me, all the years I spent training, the day I was told I would finally be tested for the Mark of Mastery, the night I lost my heart, the lesser Nobodies that watched as the Heartless overpowered me. All my nightmares were suddenly so clear to me, the image so vivid I almost felt as if I was getting my heart ripped right out of my chest for the second time.

I opened a corridor to take me down to the ground, calling my keyblade to my hand when I reappeared. I gripped the handle tightly. Bequeathing me his keyblade had unknowingly been my Master’s last gift to me.

Unless he did know of the darkness that would come to our world.

Riku’s low chuckle took me out of my reverie. “Come on, Sora. I thought you were stronger than that.”

“Get real!” Roxas quickly defended. “Look which one of us is winning.” As soon as the words left his lips, he raised a hand over his mouth, as if he couldn’t believe what he just said. 

“So it’s true. You really are his Nobody…”

“What are you talking about?” The blond growled, calling the keyblade Riku had been using to his hand, now wielding both keyblades as he stood defensively. “I am me. Nobody else!”

I tried to find my voice as Roxas lunged forward, but only a squeak escaped me. It was enough for Riku’s head to shift toward me right after the blond’s keyblade slammed into his ribcage.

His eyebrows furrowed the slightest bit as he turned his gaze to the ground. “You’ve left me with no other choice.”

I stood frozen in place as he reached up for his blindfold, but as soon as I realized his intentions of tapping into the darkness I yelled, “Riku!”

His emerald eyes met mine, but he looked away as soon as they made contact. I recalled our last conversation, the desperation with which he asked me to meet him precisely today, at this very place. Did he just expect me to watch Roxas beat the shit out of him? Or was he thinking he could win against the Nobody?

My keyblade felt too heavy in my hands. I didn’t want to raise it against my own friend, but I also couldn’t watch that very friend threaten a weaponless Riku.

I watched Riku’s body transform into the one who embodies his darkness, just as I saw it happen in front of my very eyes in Twilight Town. He hovered over the ground, arms crossed over his chest as a Heartless appeared behind him. He teleported in front of Roxas, the beast behind him grabbing the boy until the keyblades slipped from his grip and clattered in the ground. 

I ran toward them, leaving my hiding spot behind just as Roxas’ eyes slid shut and his body went limp in the tight grip the Heartless had on him. 

“What have you done?” I cried out as I grabbed the boy from his grasp. I placed his head on my lap and brushed stray strands of spiky hair away from his forehead. 

“I told you I’d do anything for Sora.”

I glared up at him. “And you needed to hurt Roxas, in the way losing yourself to the darkness in your heart?”

His eyes lowered, shying away from mine even as he knelt down beside me and his hand tried to find mine. “He needs to join with Sora.” I stood up, holding my keyblade with both hands. Riku shook his head. “I’m not fighting you.”

“And I’m not letting you take Roxas.”

He stood his ground, looking down at me as if he was doing me a favor for not wanting to fight. It made me grit my teeth as I ran toward him, keyblade swinging down onto his shoulder as he didn’t even attempt to get out of the way. It collided with his body again and again, his ribcage, his chest, his back, his thighs, until I kicked his legs from underneath his body and he landed on his knees.

“Not calling the Heartless to fight for you now?” I grunted as I stepped back. He didn’t wince even as he raised his hand to check if blood was oozing out from the cuts on his lip and upper cheek. 

“You haven’t used magic.” He pointed out as he licked his bloody lip. “Are you holding back?”

“Don’t just fucking stand there, Riku!” I shouted, letting my keyblade dematerialize as I fell to the ground in front of him, slamming my fists on his chest. “Why did you even ask for me to meet you here?”

He pursed his lips together. “I can’t tell you. Not now, not while I’m wearing his face.” 

“If you showed me what he looked like, you had to expect something like this would happen. You knew Roxas was too strong for you to take on. Why not tell me in Twilight Town? Why today?”

His reply was wordless. I didn’t even analyze what was happening until I felt the metallic taste of blood sneaking its way into my mouth. His lips were soft, unmoving against mine. He pulled away, letting the chaste kiss end just as soon as it had begun. I stared at him wide eyed, but his own were still closed. 

His fingers tightened their hold on each side of my face the slightest. “I’m sorry.” He murmured. 

He raised a hand, his index and middle fingers touching the center of my forehead, and my eyelids instantly felt too heavy to remain open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: this will be an emotional chapter  
> also me: fuck that, insert some sin
> 
> don't forget to visit me on [tumblr](https://atrashsith.tumblr.com/) so we can thirst over fictional men together


	32. Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone! it's been over a month and I am really fucking sorry for leaving you guys hanging for so long, I promise it won't happen ever again I love you all

“No way!” Axel’s voice boomed through the Round Room. “It’s too soon! You can’t seriously get rid of him.”

I remain quiet through his outburst, smart enough to know that even though I agree with him, Xemnas isn’t exactly happy with me. I sat back on my throne when I felt my head spinning for a split of a second.

“He didn’t betray us, he _can’t_ come back!” He insisted.

“If he doesn’t return, you know what you must do.” Xaldin summoned one of his lances as he threatened Axel. “Or you will face the consequences.”

The lance crossed the room at an incredible speed, the blade nearly cutting the redhead’s face. He remained unmoved, sporting a bored look as he watched his superiors. Xemnas raised his hand and, even though Xaldin’s face is obscured by his hood, I can tell he’s glaring at Axel as his lance dematerializes. 

Axel sent an icy glare my way just before he left the room. I darted my eyes away with a frown on my lips, glad that he couldn’t see my reaction and get the satisfaction of seeing my guilt written all over my face. 

“As for you, XIII,” 

I made no move to let the Whirlwind Lancer that I was listening to him, instead awaited quietly for my instructions.

“Keep slaying the Heartless. The reduction in our numbers will affect our progress negatively.”

If I didn’t want to get my heart back so badly, I wouldn’t comply just to spite him. I felt Xemnas’ eyes on me yet I refused to meet them.

“I will not disappoint my superiors.” I bowed my head and called a corridor to take me out of the suddenly cramped room.

* * *

 

I leaned my chin on my knee after pulling my legs up to my chest, watching the eternal sunset of Twilight Town after a long day of killing Heartless. It was strange coming back to the usual routine after all that had happened in the past year.

My coat was shrugged off my shoulders and my gloves were dropped on top of it as soon as I arrived to the clock tower. The sweat was already making the leather stick to my skin. I just wanted a moment of peace before going back to the hectic life in the Organization.

I closed my eyes when I felt corridor being opened behind me. The familiar sound of it closing and soft footsteps filled my ears. It was too late to call on my own portal to leave and avoid whoever had arrived.

They were silent as they came to a stop near me. Gloved fingers touched my arm, trailing down to touch the back of my hand, then moved back up to my shoulder, neck, finally landing on my cheek. With a tilt of my head, I turned toward him and let my legs dangle over the edge as my eyes slowly opened. 

It was quite strange to see Xemnas in the warm atmosphere of Twilight Town’s eternal sunset instead of the cool, artificial light of our home world. I had to blink a couple of times to see if it was really him, or just my eyes tricking me. 

“What are you doing here?” I turned my head, making his hand fall from my face. “It’s not often you go somewhere your precious moon doesn’t shine.”

“Am I forbidden from worrying about you?”

I let a small smile form on my lips despite my wariness about his calm demeanor since I arrived back to the castle, hours after Xemnas sent me off and empty handed, a week ago. “It’s hard to believe the Superior of the In-Between could do something as trivial as worry about the lowest ranked member in the Organization.”

He leaned toward me, lips grazing my cheek almost hesitantly before pressing more firmly, then moving slowly down my neck. 

“Tell me about your past.” He murmured lowly.

I looked at him in disbelief. Only once I mentioned that my memories were back, that it happened when I arrived at Memory’s Skyscraper, and it was when I got back that he calmly asked me for my mission report and ignored the dried blood on my face. He never asked me about it afterwards, nor did he acknowledged the fact that he heard me.

Even after remembering most of my childhood, I still had no memory of my family, or another world besides the one where I trained with my Master, so I failed to find a point where I could start telling him about my life as a human.

“I remembered my Master.” I glanced toward the sunset. “Eirene, was his name. When I began training with him, we used to watch the sunset like this while eating cookies we made.”

I almost jumped in surprise when I felt his hand land on top of mine. His lips curled against my cheek, letting me feel his smile.

“He was like a father to me. He told me all about the worlds he traveled to before taking me on as his apprentice and his friends from his own time as an apprentice. My keyblade used to be his, his master bequeathed it to him once he passed the Mark of Mastery. I was days away from being named Master, Xemnas.” 

My voice broke at the end of my sentence, and I let the tears that had been building up roll down my face. He caught them with his gloved thumb as he held my face throughout my breakdown.

_Master Eraqus smiled proudly as he showed me a picture of two boys and a girl. The shortest one, a blond with bright blue eyes, seemed to be shoving the tall brunet away as he ruffled his hair. A bluenette was watching them fondly a couple of feet away, her eyes showing all the love she held for both boys. The tallest boy had a wide smile on his lips with his eyes shut._

“I remembered why your home world sounded familiar.” I grabbed Xemnas’ wrists. “I’ve been there, with my Master, when I was eight. We met with Master Eraqus, but his students were out travelling the worlds, fighting against the darkness.”

_Another picture was thrusted into my hands, the brunet and the girl seemed younger, and the cute boy was nowhere to be seen. They stood side by side, proudly showing their keyblades to the camera._

I searched his face for any kind of reaction, but the enigmatic Superior of the In-Between stayed true to his title.

“You were one of his apprentices, weren’t you? Before you arrived in Radiant Garden.” 

His orange eyes stared right into mine, making no move to confirm nor deny my accusations. He cleared his throat, pulling away from me and shrugging my hands off him as he stood up.

I pulled my legs back up to my chest as I looked to my side, a corridor already closing where Xemnas once stood. I glanced down with a sigh. “You look _just_ like him.”

* * *

 

“Well, that was a close one!” Demyx exclaimed as he closed the corridor behind us. “That Heartless almost got us!”

I stopped to turn to him, cringing at the water droplets that ran down my back underneath the coat. “Us? You let your Nobodies and those dumb water clones do all the work, and then got me all wet when you hit me instead of the monster. This is why I fucking hate magic.”

I mumbled angrily, mostly at myself, as I tried to get to my room as fast as possible to take a shower.

“Lighten up, we got out alive, didn’t we?”

I felt a fresh wave of tears coming to my eyes as I halted in my tracks once again, making Demyx run into my back. He walked around me, his expression softening once he took a look at my face and watery eyes. His arms slid around my waist to pull me to his chest.

He didn’t question me as I cried into his chest. Even when my knees buckled and I fell to the ground in the middle of the hallway, where anyone could walk by and see us, he sunk down with me and refused to let me go. The hand rubbing soothing circles on my back suddenly stopped, the arm holding me tightly to him going slack. 

I lifted my eyes enough to catch a pair of black boots standing at the beginning of the hallway. I tucked my head into the crook of Demyx’s neck to hide from curious eyes.

“XIII.”

I winced. My grip on the front of Demyx’s coat tightened when his voice reached my ears. I didn’t want to turn around, I didn’t want to look into his eyes and see his stoic expression for much longer before I burst into tears again. So much for not having emotions…

“I-I’m taking her to her room.” Demyx muttered as he placed a hand to the back of my head. “She’s not feeling well since we arrived from our mission.”

Silence followed. I almost thought Xemnas had left us alone but, _of course he did not_ , it’s Xemnas for gods’ sake.

“Saïx awaits your report, IX.”

“Xemnas.” I whimpered. “Not now, please.”

“I will make sure she arrives safely to her room.”

I could feel Demyx gently pushing me away, only a second of hesitation before his fingertips touched my cheek to lift my head. “Don’t go.” I shook my head and held tighter onto him. 

He looked down at me with pleading eyes, I could only sigh reluctantly in response and sit up to let him stand. I held onto his hand when he held it out to help me up and he squeezed it in reassurance. 

With my arms crossed over my chest, I took off down the hall before Xemnas could stop me. His heavy footsteps followed right behind and despite trying to walk as quickly as I could, he easily just teleported in front of my door when I was about to reach for the knob.

“What do you want?” I rolled my eyes, turning my back to him as I glanced at the door opposite mine, the XIV engraved in it staring at me almost tauntingly. 

For the first time, I felt Xemnas’ hesitation hanging in the air when he searched for his words. I felt lightheaded when his warm hands took a hold of mine and spun me around until my back was against the wall. I leaned up, searching for his lips almost as if it was a reflex, but stopped myself before I connected them with mine. 

He challenged me with his eyes. I almost shut him up with the tilt of my chin, but I refused to give him the satisfaction of letting him get to me, so instead I placed my forefinger on his chest as I spoke. His eyebrows shot up, but I left him no room to retort as I took the moment to push him back.

“I _just_ got my memories back. Seventeen years of my life before the Organization that came back to me in a single flash. Can you stop plotting for a single night? Take a break with me, gods know you must haven’t taken a single day off since the day you lost your heart.”

I took his face in my hands, the heat of his skin seeping through my gloves. His head tilted to the side slightly leaning into my touch. My eyes fluttered closed when his lips met my forehead for a short second.

A soft sigh escaped my lips. His lips curled upwards when he paused his trail of kisses down to my cheek.

“I must confess–”

I placed my fingers over his mouth as I shushed him. Quickly realizing my mistake, I replaced my fingers with my own lips. “Sorry– shit, I’m sorry. I just… Let’s not ruin the moment with talk of the Organization, please. I really do want to have a relaxing night after these couple of days.”

His eyes narrowed the slightest bit, clearly not happy with the fact that I cut him off, but he tilted his head toward my room and I grinned before taking his hand and tugging him inside.

 

Xemnas barely ever slept. I could count on one hand how many times I had witnessed such a sight in just a little over two years.

Today was one of those days.

His lashes rested against his cheekbones, his chest rose and fell rhythmically, his warm hand was curled around my waist and kept me pressed to his side. I propped myself up on my elbow as I admired the man laying sound asleep beside me. 

He looked so peaceful, I barely wanted to move so that I wouldn’t interrupt his dreams, but I couldn’t contain myself from touching the tips of his hair as it laid sprawled across my pillow. With careful touch I placed my hand over his chest, only to feel… nothing. Absolutely nothing. 

A man who only let his subordinates see him as a true example of a Nobody, a man with no feelings or cares in the worlds, with no emotion in his expressions, that even his supposed ‘friends’ the first six members of the Organization followed every single one of his commands without a word of complaining, that only wanted his subordinates to fear him and, therefore, respect him.

Yet here we were: in my bed, with his mouth in a slight pout, and most important of all, vulnerable. If you told me two years ago that being with Xemnas— despite the lack of labels, he would treat me like a queen in his own way and do something as trivial as falling asleep beside me, I would have laughed in your face.

He looked so much like the man in my memories, that my slight suspicion of him and Xemnas being one and the same began to grow. 

Is that why he’s so keen on bringing Roxas back, because it looks like his best friend?

Closing my eyes, I laid my head on his chest again, his arm tightening slightly around me. He murmured something incoherent, but he seemed to be still asleep, so I just draped my arm over him and let sleep overtake me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember to follow me on [tumblr](https://atrashsith.tumblr.com/) if you want to and I recently got a [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/trashsith) thanks to one of you (they were on anon and it was a while ago that they asked me but I hope you're still reading babe) so if you want to support me I would greatly appreciate it!


End file.
